


The 25 days of SuperCat

by Mbufton12



Series: 25 Days of SuperCat [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheating, Daddy Kink, F/F, Falling In Love, Fivesome, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbufton12/pseuds/Mbufton12
Summary: This is an Advent Calendar of SuperCat one-shots and two-shots.  There are break-ups, make-ups, cheating, soulmate AUs, threesomes, triads, fivesome, angst, fluff, smut (Lots of SMUT), proposals, love confessions, and so much more.  Read for some SuperCat juiciness!! I promise you won't be let down!





	1. I'm Supergirl

They’ve been together in secret for about a month now. Only Alex and Carter know what’s going on. Kara’s not even sure how much longer they are going to try to keep it under wraps, but wow what a month it has been.

Stolen kisses after hours, brushing hands over paperwork, and even that one time on the balcony during the meteor shower, but she can’t think about that right now because she is at work and that is not appropriate.

Things are going great and Cat is being incredible. Once they made it past that awkward tension of trying to figure out if their feelings were mutual things have gone great. All Cat had to do was kiss her one night outside on that sacred balcony and they’ve been unstoppable ever since.

Today though, Kara is freaking out. She knows she shouldn’t be, but what she has planned for tonight is a little terrifying. She is pretty sure Cat already knows, how could she not at this point, but she still wants to tell her directly. She just isn’t sure how to say it yet. She’s been thinking about it all day and everything she comes up with sounds stupid. Tonight she is going to tell Cat that she is Supergirl, no matter how much she stumbles through the details.  
**************************************  
She shows up at Cat’s penthouse at 7p.m. like she usually does after a long day at the office. Cat is already changed into yoga pants and a soft long-sleeve. She looks radiant in that dark purple color and Kara has to bite her lip to keep from ripping it off. When Cat knows her secret, one of the perks will be not hiding her powers. She could have that shirt off her body in the blink of an eye, but she can’t do that until Cat knows everything.

“Hey sweetheart,” Cat says casually and Kara is still surprised that this is the same woman she has worked for the last two years. Cat’s demeanor is completely different when they aren’t at CatCo. She suddenly turns into this soft loving person who is open with affection and words. Kara can’t get enough of it. She loves every moment she gets to see Cat relaxed and at ease and every moment when she is cutting people with her words and immersed in her element at work. She loves all sides of this complex woman. She’s just hoping Cat will feel the same way once she knows all sides of her.

“Hey baby,” Kara responds easily and accepts the chaste kiss Cat gives her. The older woman is already turning around and heading to the kitchen before Kara can utter another word.

“Do you wanna make dinner together tonight or she we just go with take-out?” Cat calls over her shoulder. They had planned in advance that Kara was coming over to spend the night since Carter is at his father’s, but they didn’t plan much more than that. Kara figured that was a perfect opportunity to take the evening and share her secret. She knows if it doesn’t go well they won’t have to keep quiet for Carter’s sake. They can yell, they can fight, and really if it goes well they can be loud too. Kara smirks at the thought, a visible shiver passing through her body. When Kara doesn’t answer, Cat sneaks a look behind her. Kara hasn’t moved from her spot near the door. Her jacket is still on, her shoes laced, she hasn’t taken one step further into the apartment. “Darling?”

“Sorry,” Kara says clearing her throat. “I got distracted,” she finishes. She finally takes her jacket off and slips out of her shoes. She starts to walk toward Cat in the kitchen while she speaks. “Actually, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about tonight before we start doing anything.”

Cat’s interest is piqued. She turns fully to face her girl. She walks a few steps back out of the kitchen toward the living room. “Okay don’t sound so serious, darling,” she says confidently.

Kara follows her lead and goes into the living room. Cat sits commandingly on the couch, but pats the cushion next to her invitingly for Kara. Kara sheepishly joins her and really has to remind herself not to fidget so much.

It is taking all of Kara’s courage to even start this conversation. “Well we have been together for about a month now,” she starts hesitantly.

“More than actually,” Cat supplies and Kara can’t help but smile. Of course Cat knows how long they have been together and of course she acts like it’s no big deal that she is keeping track. She may be more open with talking and affection now, but she still doesn’t like having heart-to-heart discussions or admitting that she is secretly a huge romantic. Kara knows she doesn’t like being seen as a softy, but Kara can’t get enough of it.

“Right, more than,” Kara corrects after getting her smile under control. “So I just thought it was time that I told you something. I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long now and I thought tonight would be the perfect night for it.” She feels herself starting to ramble a little bit and takes a deep breath to get it back under control. She looks closely at Cat’s eyes looking for an indication that the older woman already knows what she is about to say. Cat is staring back at her with an odd mix of emotions that Kara doesn’t think she has ever seen before.

“Well?” Cat asks impatiently, letting some of her CEO show through.

Kara clears her throat and tries to continue. “Well the thing is I…” she trails off unable to say the words.

Cat lets out a huff of frustration. “My god Kara is it really that hard?” Kara’s shocked face tells her all she needs to know. “Fine, I’ll say it for you,” she continues. “I love you, Kara. Is it really that hard to tell me? I mean it’s not like I don’t already know. I know sometimes it’s hard to talk to me about emotions and…” Cat continues ranting, but Kara has completely stopped listening.

Her heart is leaping in her chest and suddenly she feels like she can’t breathe. Cat Grant loves her. She actually said ‘I love you’ first to measly Kara Danvers.

“I’m sorry, did you just say you love me?” she asks sounding flabbergasted.

Cat finally cuts herself off. She is picking up more and more on Kara’s habit of rambling and the younger woman loves it. “Of course I did,” Cat answers dryly. Kara’s face clearly shows her shock. Cat suddenly looks like she might be sick. Her cheeks are pale and her hands start wringing slightly in her lap. “That’s not what you were going to tell me was it?” Her voice is noticeably less steady now.

“I was going to tell you that I’m Supergirl,” Kara says having trouble hiding the absolute giddiness from her voice.

Cat stands up from the couch and waves her hand dismissively back at Kara. “I know that, dear,” she says sounding detached, but Kara knows she is retreating because she is embarrassed. She could have a degree in studying Cat Grant by now. She knows that Cat wouldn’t easily admit to loving someone if she wasn’t sure the person was going to say it back, and Kara just threw her for a loop.

Kara quickly stands and without hesitation uses a blast of super speed to put herself directly in Cat’s path. “You know?” Cat looks momentarily surprised by Kara’s speed before replacing her expression with one that says ‘duh’ so clearly it could be stamped on her forehead for all Kara knows. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought you knew that I knew and we just weren’t talking about it,” Cat says flippantly.

“What? Why would we do that?” Kara is so confused now.

Cat is getting angrier the longer this conversation goes on. “I don’t know, Kiera, they aren’t my superpowers,” she practically hisses.

Kara feels her heart drop. She knows it’s just a slip, she can see the instant regret written all over Cat’s face, but it still hurts. She realizes Cat is still spiraling from having confessed her feelings. She quickly grabs Cat’s hands before either of them can say another word.

“Hey,” she says softly. She reaches out and takes Cat’s chin lightly in her hand forcing them to make eye contact. “You know I love you too, right?”

Cat breathes a nearly silent sigh of relief, but Kara hears it and smiles. She steps forward and brings their lips together in a desperate kiss. Cat deepens it immediately and they are quickly melting into one another. Their hands wander pleasantly over plump asses and strong arms, although Cat’s favorite place to hold is Kara’s neck and her hand falls there soon enough. They get lost in one another for a minute at least before Cat is forced to pull back for air.

“I thought I knew that, but you scared me for a minute with that Supergirl nonsense,” Cat responds bitterly.

Kara laughs loudly, her head thrown back and throat bobbing. “Nonsense, huh?”

“When someone tells you that they love you, you should say it back before going on about some secret that they already know all about.”

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t think you knew that particular secret,” Kara clarifies.

“Of course I know you’re Supergirl, darling,” she says. She wraps her arms tightly around Kara’s waist and lays her head on Kara’s chest. “I know you,” she whispers, but Kara hears every syllable.

“I love you, Cat.”

“I love you, Supergirl.”


	2. Thanksgiving Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Carter will be alone on Thanksgiving? Not if Kara has anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little late. I just came up with this advent calendar idea yesterday. I'm kinda flying by the seat of my pants here, cut me some slack. And this ended up a lot longer than I thought it would. Oops. I just do as the muses command. Enjoy :)  
> -Molly

Kara is just wrapping things up at the office the day before Thanksgiving, when she realizes Cat is still out on her balcony. She has been out there so long without asking for anything that Kara practically forgot she was still in the building. She makes her way cautiously into Cat's fish bowl of an office before heading for the balcony.

"Miss Grant?" she calls softly into the dark as she walks through the doorway. She looks around and sees those familiar blonde curls leaning back against the white chair facing away from her. She doesn't get a response so she moves further into the darkness toward her boss. "Miss Grant?" she repeats softly. 

"Kiera? You're still here?" Cat asks quietly.

"Of course, Miss Grant," Kara answers as she makes her way around the chair Cat is sitting in to look at the older woman. Her breath is stolen from her when she finally lays eyes on her gorgeous boss. She has been harboring quite the crush on her boss for the better part of a year now, maybe even longer. She had a sudden epiphany one day about nine months ago that her feelings were definitely more than platonic. She had panicked for the first few days after that, but she calmed down when she realized there was no way Cat would ever return her feelings. She was sorta crushed by that fact at first, but it also helped her relax about the situation. She would never have to worry about what would happen if she ever actually had a chance with the other woman.

She sits down in the chair directly across from Cat and can't stop staring. Cat's curls are tousled wonderfully from her busy day and her cheeks are flushed from either the light breeze or the scotch in her hand or maybe even a combination of the two. She is leaned back in her chair looking up into the night sky with a distant expression on her face.

"What are you still doing here? Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, don't you have a dinner to get ready for?" Cat's green eyes finally fall to meet Kara's and Kara can tell right away that it's the scotch making her cheeks pink and not the wind.

"If you're here, I'm here, Miss Grant," she replies obediently.

Cat scoffs and Kara’s heart constricts a little. “Always so loyal. I will never understand why,” Cat says, her voice bitter and tone biting. 

“Miss Grant is something wrong?” Kara asks sweetly. She studies her bosses face closely trying to place the emotions she sees there, but has little luck.

“No Kiera, everything is fine,” she snaps back and Kara knows instantly that she is lying. She gives Cat a look that shows her disbelief plainly. Cat looks at her closely. “Fine, yes something is wrong.” Kara doesn’t say anything waiting for her mentor to continue. “My mother called and said she won’t be coming to Thanksgiving this year. She is too busy flying to Rome with her author friends to visit her grandson.” She spits the word author like it taste bad in her mouth. 

Kara immediately understands Cat’s sour mood. She knows Cat doesn’t actually want to spend time with her mother, but she desperately wants Carter to have some kind of relationship with the woman even if she is a vile creature. Kara has had the unfortunate displeasure of meeting Katherine a few times now and while she is not usually in the habit of speaking ill of anyone, Katherine Grant is horrid in every way.

“I know she is an awful mother,” Cat continues when Kara doesn’t speak. “But, Carter enjoys her company most of the time.”

Kara can’t hold back her laugh at that. Cat’s eyes cut to her like she has just burst into flames and the glare she sends Kara’s way could probably kill a lesser person. “I’m sorry, Miss Grant. I’ve talked to Carter about your mother, though, and trust me he isn’t going to miss her being there,” Kara tries to appease Cat quickly.

Cat’s face calms rapidly. “He’s talked to you about my mother?” Cat asks sounding shocked. Kara nods sheepishly. “My god,” she brings a hand up to her forehead as she shakes her head. “Why?”

Kara looks confused for a moment. “I’m not even really sure. I think he just feels comfortable with me. I saw him the last time your mother was in town and he might have mentioned feeling uncomfortable around her.” Kara feels so weird telling Cat something Carter told her in confidence, but she knows it will make Cat feel better about Katherine not coming to Thanksgiving.

“Well at least he won’t be upset then,” she says leaning forward to put her half-full scotch glass on the table that sits between them. “I just wish it was going to be more than just the two of us this year.” She gets up and walks to the railing of the balcony. She leans her elbows onto the small surface and looks out over the city she loves so much. “He has so much more family on his father’s side. I feel like I’m lacking in comparison.”

Kara follows behind Cat to the balcony’s edge and leans next to her. Their elbows are so close together Kara can feel the warmth from Cat’s skin radiating toward her. Their proximity sends a thrill through her body.

“Trust me, Miss Grant, he prefers you over anyone else,” she admits truthfully. Cat looks at her and studies Kara’s profile quickly before she looks back at the city without being caught. “He loves you more than anyone,” she says easily and Cat has to hide her smile. Kara turns away from the railing so she can face Cat fully. “But if you really wanna give him a full house tomorrow, you’re welcome to come to my place and join us for our dinner.” She makes the offer happily and tries not to hope too strongly that Cat will say yes.

Cat turns to face her too and Kara’s heart starts to race waiting for her response. Cat starts to look like she is going to say no so Kara tries to convince her. “Come on, it will be fun,” she starts eagerly. “Alex and Eliza will be there and they are both dying to meet you; plus James, Lucy, Winn, Alex’s girlfriend Maggie and our friend Hank. Carter already knows and likes most of us and I’m sure he will get along great with everyone he hasn’t met yet. You’ll have fun, Miss Grant, I promise. And, Eliza makes the best chocolate pecan pie in the universe.” 

Cat lifts her eyebrow at the last statement, but overall she looks pleased with Kara’s ramble. “Fine, we will join you for Thanksgiving, but only on one condition…”  
*********************************************  
“You only invited her because you have a massive crush on her,” Alex says teasingly as she helps Kara set the table. Maggie fights back a laugh from the kitchen and Eliza throws a look over her shoulder from the stove.

“I do not have a crush on her,” Kara whines petulantly.

“I’m sorry Little Danvers, but I gotta side with your sister on this one. I have seen you with your boss before and you most definitely have the hots for her,” Maggie adds helpfully leaning on the counter next to where Eliza is cooking.

Kara looks at the dark-haired woman with her eyes bulging. Eliza turns and looks at the three of them. “You never told me you have feelings for your boss, Kara,” Eliza chimes in.

“Oh Rao, can we please not talk about this right now,” Kara practically squeals drawing the attention or their other guests in the living room. 

Lucy perks up first. “What are we not talking about?” she asks, eager to get in on the gossip.

“Kara’s crush on Cat Grant.”

“Nothing,” Kara and Alex answer simultaneously.

Everyone clearly hears Alex over Kara. It’s almost comical how fast all the men’s eyes go wide with the realization.

“What?”

“You like Miss Grant?” James and Winn speak over-lapping one another. Everyone’s eyes are on Kara.

“Okay listen, I might have a small,” she holds up her hand with her index finger and thumb close together, “crush on Miss Grant, but we are absolutely not going to bring that up at all today over dinner.” As soon as she finishes talking there is a knock at the door. She spins around and x-rays through the wall to see Cat and Carter waiting patiently for her on the other side. “She’s here,” she calls to everyone who is still staring at her. “Now everyone act normal, and I swear to Rao if anyone let’s what I just told you slip, I will throw you into space.”

She swings open the door to reveal an excited Carter and a smiling Cat. “Miss,” she starts to say but one perfectly waxed eyebrow raises and she corrects herself. “I mean Cat,” she fixes and Cat smiles brightly. “And Carter.” She kneels down to Carter’s eye level and his smile is beaming. 

“Hi Kara,” he says happily. He practically jumps into her arms and gives her what would be a bone-crushing hug if her bones could be crushed. She hugs him back tightly before he releases his grip and runs into the apartment straight to Winn. “Hi Winn,” he shouts before he reaches Winn’s side. They continue talking excitedly, but Kara stands and looks back at Cat.

“Are you going to let me in?” Cat asks jokingly. Kara steps to the side so fast she almost pulls the door off its hinges in the process. Cat walks in and stops before going much further. “You should have heard him today. I don’t think he has ever been so excited for a holiday dinner. All day he was talking about how excited he was to see you and talk to Winn about his new video game. Thank you for inviting us, Kara.”

Kara’s jaw just about drops at Cat’s words. First of all because Cat is speaking so openly to her about anything other than work; and secondly, because she called her Kara. Kara. Not Kiera or some other weird K name that isn’t even close. No, she said her actual name and Kara has to remind herself not to swoon. 

Alex must see her struggling to even move so she steps in to cover for her too-gay-to-function sister. “Hi I’m Alex, Kara’s sister,” she says and sticks out her right hand to shake with Cat. 

“Cat Grant, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Cat replies politely and Kara is completely dumbfounded now.

Alex continues the introductions easily and Kara just stares at them with her jaw actually dropped now. “This is my girlfriend, Detective Maggie Sawyer. This is my mom, Eliza Danvers. My boss, Hank Henshaw and you know the rest of these nerds over here.”

The cooking and prep for the dinner goes off without a hitch. Cat offers to help Eliza and the two are laughing and making conversation easily within seconds. Kara finally snaps herself out of her daze when Alex comes over and flicks her ear. She just can’t believe how nice and social Cat is being with everyone. The only person she has ever seen her be that nice to before is Clark and that’s because she wants to sleep with him; she shivers, disgusted at even the thought.

Dinner is incredible. They finally get through one without a Supergirl emergency or a wormhole from another dimension interrupting. Everyone is talking and laughing, making jokes and teasing one another. Cat is sitting right next to Kara and with everyone fitting around her tiny dining room table, they are practically on top of each other, not that Kara’s complaining. Carter is shy with the big group at first but he warms up when Kara gets him to talk about constellations. Then Winn starts making jokes about working at CatCo and Kara is worried they are moving into dangerous territory.

“Well I had the biggest crush on Kara for a while, but now I get that I never stood a chance,” he says laughing and Kara facepalms harder than she ever has. Alex chokes on her mouthful of wine and Maggie and Lucy start cracking up. “I should not have said that,” Winn says after realizing his mistake.

“Why not?” Cat asks and no one is sure if she is asking why he shouldn’t have said that or why he never stood a chance. 

“Uh,” Winn comes up empty on a decent answer to either question she might be asking. James tries to step in and save him.

“He just means that she had feelings for someone else, that’s all.” He is very convincing, but everyone’s reactions just add fuel to the fire.

Cat’s eyes fall on Kara and she wishes she could fly out of there right about now. “Oh really?” Cat says , her tone playful. Kara looks at her like she is speaking a different language. Did Cat really just tease her about liking someone? “And who might that be?” There is no way this is actually happening. Cat is asking who she has feelings for, seriously? Cat winks at her playfully and she can’t handle it anymore.

She pushes back from the table and puts her napkin down on her chair. “I’m gonna get some air,” Kara says hastily before heading out to her tiny balcony off the edge of the dining room. 

Alex stands up and shoots Winn a dirty look before turning as if to join Kara. “Don’t worry Alexandra,” Cat starts as she stands up and puts her napkin down just as Kara did. “I’ve got it,” she says calmly. 

Kara is leaning against the railing when she hears Cat walking out onto the balcony behind her. She doesn’t even bother looking back. Cat leans on the railing next to her, their elbows actually touching for once and Kara can’t even appreciate it in her current panic.

“You know,” Cat starts quietly. “If you have feelings for someone, you should just tell them.” Kara is sure they have moved into a parallel universe now. Cat Grant is actually trying to give her relationship advice now?

“I’m sure that wouldn’t go well,” Kara mumbles more to herself than to Cat.

“Why’s that?” 

Kara turns to face her boss and Cat follows her lead. “Trust me she doesn’t care if I like her,” Kara says bitterly.

“Oh you might be surprised. Give it a try,” Cat says and Kara can hear the challenge.

“Screw it,” Kara starts brazenly. Cat looks surprised by the almost curse word. “I like you Cat, okay? There I said it, are you happy now?”

“Actually yes,” Cat says seductively. 

Kara doesn’t even have a chance to react before Cat’s body is flush with hers and their lips are pressed together. She gets lost in the kiss right away. She isn’t sure where to put her hands so she grips the railing behind her, bending it in her grasp. They both melt into one another. Cat’s hands hold both sides of Kara’s face gently and she pulls Kara deeper into the kiss.

Cheering and laughter from the dining room makes them step apart. Cat turns around and Kara looks over her shoulder to see everyone staring at them through the windows. Carter is smiling wider than anyone else and Kara ducks her head in further embarrassment. 

“Well it looks like they approve,” Cat whispers as she turns back to face Kara.

“Is that why you were on your best behavior tonight?” Kara asks sounding scandalized.

Cat winks and Kara’s heart thunders in her chest. “I might have had a plan. Told you sharing your feelings would work out,” she teases and turns around leaving Kara alone on the balcony. Kara looks through the window to see Carter giving Cat a high five. Kara smiles and walks back to join her family.


	3. Scotch is the Enemy or Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat gets drunk and makes a pass at Supergirl!

She really can’t believe she did that. Yes, she was drunk and yes she was feeling lonely, but that is no excuse. She actually made a pass at Supergirl last night. She got drunk and hit on a superhero for fuck’s sake. Who does that?

Cat angrily trudges into her private elevator and the pounding of her headache is matching the beat of her footsteps. Clearly, making a pass at girl wonder was just her misguided way of trying to get over the person she really has feelings for. Dammit why does Kara have to be so damn appetizing all the time? She’s all sweet with her Sunny Danvers routine, but her body looks like it was chiseled by the gods themselves. Such a cliché falling for your assistant, Cat is having none of it.

She clears her head as she steps off the elevator onto her floor, only to be met with the person she was just daydreaming about. Only this morning something seems off. Kara is acting weird. Instead of standing out from behind her desk and giving Cat her coffee she is hiding behind it like she is afraid or something. 

Cat pretends not to notice. She struts by and takes the cup Kara reaches out to hand her before continuing without making eye contact into her office. She expects Kara to follow her into the office, but when she turns around at her desk Kara is still standing sheepishly outside.

“Kiera,” Cat calls back to her but not with her usual volume. She thinks if she really screamed it she might pass out right now.

Kara scurries into the room looking pale and timid. What the hell is wrong with her? “Yes Miss Grant?” she asks softly.

“I need four…” before she even finishes the sentence, Kara is handing her a small glass dish with four ibuprofen on it. “Thank you,” she says with a sigh of relief. She doesn’t even care how Kara knew she needed these, she is just glad she brought them. Kara puts down her tablet for taking notes and goes to pour Cat a glass of water. She hands it off to Cat as the older blonde pops the pills into her mouth. 

Kara stands awkwardly in front of Cat’s desk after and looks like she is ready to run away screaming as soon as possible. Cat studies her for a second with a raised eyebrow and Kara noticeably flinches under the attention.

“Is there anything else you need, Miss Grant?” Kara asks hesitantly. 

Cat continues to eye her suspiciously. “No, Kiera, that’s all for now,” she says flicking her hands at the younger girl as if shooing her away.

Kara retreats to her desk quickly and Cat can’t help but to find the behavior odd. Kara is always a little intimidated by her, but she is never this jumpy and pale on a regular day. What is going on?

The rest of the work day follows suit after that. Kara continues to be distant and jumpy. She looks like she is scared half to death of Cat every time Cat calls her name. Cat is getting progressively more annoyed with her assistant the longer the day goes on. Finally it’s time for Kara to go home and Cat has some business of her own to worry about so she dismisses Kara for the evening willingly.

Cat wanders out onto her balcony shortly after darkness falls on the city. Half of her is hoping Supergirl shows up so she can clear up what happened between them and the other half is terrified that Supergirl actually will show up.

She saunters with her glass of scotch to the nearest chair and sits down for just a moment when she hears the familiar ruffling of a cape in the wind.

“Miss Grant,” the strong deep timbre of National City’s hero calls out to her. She takes a sip of her scotch to calm her suddenly racing nerves. She would never admit to anyone that she was actually nervous for this encounter, but she absolutely is. 

She finally turns and meets those beautiful blue eyes that remind her so much of Kara’s. “Hello Supergirl,” she answers steadily. She sets her barely touched glass on the table and walks to the edge of the balcony nearest to where Supergirl is hovering. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Supergirl lowers herself onto the concrete before walking closer to Cat, but not as close as she usually would Cat notices. “I wanted to make sure you were all right after yesterday,” Supergirl explains.

Cat’s stomach plummets at the mention of her drunken stupidity. She had blatantly hit on Supergirl. She asked why the hero always comes to visit her and when Supergirl’s answer was something mundane like she likes the view of the city from Cat’s balcony, Cat couldn’t help herself. She suggested that wasn’t the only reason and slid her hand seductively down Supergirl’s side getting dangerously close to that delicious ass.

She shakes herself from her play-by-play and focuses back on the conversation at hand. “Actually I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. It was completely inappropriate,” she says sternly.

“It’s okay, Miss Grant,” Supergirl starts, but Cat cuts her off quickly. 

“No it’s not, Supergirl. I was drunk and feeling lonely and I hit on you because I can’t hit on the person I actually have feelings for,” she explains sounding angry with herself more than anything. “It was inexcusable.”

“Oh well, it’s still okay,” Supergirl tries to appease. She is shocked that Cat is confiding in her this much. Cat is usually so guarded.

“No it’s really not,” Cat starts to ramble. “I can’t just make a move on a super hero and expect that it’s just going to be fine. I just need to face the fact that nothing can ever happen with Kara. It would be unethical to say the least. Plus, there is no way she feels the same. She is too young and she is clearly infatuated with James or Lucy or maybe both of them. Who knows?” She finally finishes her rant and looks back at Supergirl only just noticing that the hero is staring at her dumbfounded.

Cat suddenly realizes she has said far too much. She turns and walks back into her office. “Goodnight, Supergirl.”  
************************  
The next day, Cat comes into work feeling much better now that she admitted her feelings to someone. Even if that person was National City’s hero, it’s better than keeping it pent up indefinitely.

Luckily today Kara seems back to her old self as well. She is waiting eagerly outside Cat’s elevator with a hot latte in hand. Cat accepts it happily and strides into her office without hesitation. Kara follows behind her waiting for direction like she usually does. The world is back in order again. Cat breathes a sigh of relief.

The day goes much smoother than yesterday. Kara is at her beck and call instantly and she feels surer of herself than she did the day before. They even work together on layouts and finish their tasks early.

Cat calls Kara into her office to let her know she can go home for the night. “We finished everything we needed to for the day, so why don’t you head out a little early,” she says as Kara walks slowly up to her desk. Cat moves from her chair and gets a glass of M&Ms from the small bar in her office. She moves to the couch and sits down, but looks up to see that Kara hasn’t moved.

“Why are you staying if we are done?” Kara asks innocently. 

“I have some quarterly reports to read over that are quite dull, but they have to get done.” She sets down the M&Ms and opens the file folder sitting in front of her.

“Actually Miss Grant, I was wondering if I could ask you something,” Kara says sweetly as she walks closer to the couch that Cat is sitting on. She positions herself between Cat and the doorway to the office blocking anyone from seeing either of their reactions.

Cat assumes she is going to ask for time off or some kind of favor so she gets her rejection ready. “Spit it out, Kiera,” she practically hisses.

“Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget if you have prompts to send them my way!! -Molly


	4. Lifetime Achievement Award

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara attend an award show together where Cat is being honored with a lifetime achievement award. During her acceptance speech she accidentally lets a secret slip.

It definitely isn’t their first awards show together, but Cat is still nervous. Actually, it’s the third show they’ve attended together since they’ve been married, but Cat still gets nervous every time. She feels oddly protective over Kara every time they walk down the red carpet hand-in-hand. Maybe it’s because she is worried someone will ask a stupid question, maybe she’s worried Kara will give a stupid answer, maybe somewhere in the back of her mind she is asking herself: is this the show where someone finally recognizes Kara as Supergirl? 

She knows it won’t happen. They’ve been making public appearances as a couple for a little over five years now and no one has ever even suspected that Kara and National City’s hero are one and the same.

She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves in the back of the car and within seconds feels Kara’s hand wrap gently around hers. Kara never asks if she’s okay or tries to talk her down from her anxiousness and for that Cat thinks she loves her wife even more. Kara just holds Cat’s hand and walks by her side with confidence and class and that’s enough to reassure Cat that they will be fine. 

The car finally pulls to a stop at the red carpet entrance after waiting in a long line of limos. And a young man opens the door closest to the carpet for them. Kara squeezes Cat’s hand and looks over at her wife waiting patiently for Cat to be ready to go.

“You ready?” Kara asks sweetly. She looks up and down Cat’s attire smiling softly at her love.

“With you by my side? Always,” Cat responds reverently. She basks in the blush that still colors Kara’s cheeks every time she gives her a compliment like that even after all these years. Kara leans over and gives her a chaste kiss before being helped out of the limo by their driver Avery.

Cat slides to the edge of the seat and looks out to see Kara holding out a hand for her to take. Cat accepts it thankfully and stands up out of the limo. They keep their hands linked and the flashes start firing as soon as they are clear of the limo door.

They may not be the biggest news anymore since they have been together without issue for years, but they are still a hit. One of the it couples, drawing attention for endless reasons: they look amazing together, the age difference, the way they met, their devotion to one another, the list goes on. No one thought they would last when they first made an appearance as a couple, but here they are five and a half years after Kara finally got up the courage to ask Cat on a date and they’re as strong as ever.

This year they draw even more attention since Cat is being honored. They walk hand-in-hand through the throngs of people making their way slowly to the theater. 

They arrive at the first place to pose for cameras. Cat pulls Kara into her side effortlessly, her arm tight and possessive around Kara’s waist as the younger girl’s arm falls across Cat’s shoulders. They look stunning. Cat is in a perfectly tailored black suit; her jacket has nothing underneath with a slightly daring opening that goes to mid chest. Her pants hug tightly down to her ankles and she finishes the look with black Louboutin heels with red bottoms. Kara’s red dress matches the red of Cat’s shoes and her lipstick flawlessly. The strapless mid-calf length gown has an asymmetric hemline with a pointed sweet heart neckline. She finishes the look with strappy black peep-toe heels.

The cameras devour them. Flashes are blasting from every direction and Cat knows they look good. She realizes she needs to say something to Kara. She taps her wife’s side gently and looks up to the slightly taller blonde. Kara lowers her head so Cat’s lips come close to her ear.

“I forgot to tell you that you look beautiful, my dear,” she says loudly enough for Kara to hear over the bustle of the crowd. 

Kara’s face splits into a wide smile as she pulls back to meet Cat’s eyes. “So do you, my love.”

Cat smiles back and while not being one for public displays she gives in to her desire and kisses Kara’s cheek sweetly. Kara practically purrs at the contact not used to getting affection in public.

They pose for another few shots before moving farther down the line and posing once again. They continue walking until someone from E! pulls them aside for a few quick questions.

“Cat Grant. How are you tonight?” the chipper reporter asks.

Cat steps to the side near the camera and pulls Kara close to her. Their hands are still locked and Kara watches her closely as she answers the question. “I’m doing great, thank you.”

“You look stunning,” he gestures to her outfit and Cat takes a half step back to give the camera a good angle. “And so does your lovely wife,” he continues gesturing to Kara who smiles brightly at the compliment.

“She always does,” Cat replies casually and Kara squeezes her hand in thanks. 

“Speaking of your family, we know Carter is well into his first year at Columbia.” Cat and Kara subconsciously nod and smile along with his words before he continues. “Are you two planning on having any more children?”

Cat looks taken aback by the question and Kara laughs nervously. They both look at each other and with a few looks a silent conversation occurs.

Kara is the one to answer this one. She steps closer to the microphone before answering him. “We actually haven’t talked about that much, but who knows what the future will hold.” 

Cat nods curtly, she likes Kara’s answer. Her wife gave the perfect excuse; it doesn’t imply that they will never have kids just that they don’t know right now.

“That’s great! And Cat you are being honored tonight.” Cat nods smiling genuinely. Kara is watching her lovingly. “Do you have a speech prepared?”

“Of course I do. I would never come unprepared,” she says teasingly. They all laugh lightly.

“Thanks for stopping to talk with us Cat. Cat Grant and her beautiful wife Kara everybody,” he says to the camera and Cat and Kara wave before walking back out to the carpet. Cat keeps her hold on Kara tight as they glide down the carpet toward the theater’s entrance. They are stopped two more times by different networks who all ask varying questions about her award, their outfits and something personal. The questions always center on those three topics and Cat is happy for that. She doesn’t really want to talk about work tonight.

As they’re entering the theater Cat pulls Kara to the side somewhat. They are in a dark alcove off the main walkway. “You did perfectly, darling,” she says turning to face her wife.

Kara smiles vibrantly and steps into Cat’s space pushing the older blonde closer to a wall behind her. “Why thank you, lover,” she whispers huskily. “Do I get a reward?” she asks raising her eyebrow challengingly. 

“Definitely,” Cat says matter-of-factly. She lets Kara back her up into the wall until her back is against it and Kara’s body is flush with hers. One of her hands disappears into Kara’s loose curls while the other wraps around the small of Kara’s back pulling her impossibly closer.

Kara has one hand braced on the wall next to Cat’s head and the other is pulling up the edge of Cat’s jacket to get her fingers on some skin. Their lips move together as one and Cat’s tongue sweeps into Kara’s mouth adventurously. Kara stifles a moan at the action. Cat is never this daring in public. Cat scratches her nails against Kara’s scalp and the younger blonde practically whimpers at the mix of pain and pleasure it sends tearing through her. Kara gently grabs Cat’s face with the hand that was on the wall and pulls her desperately deepening their kiss.

Cat suddenly flips their positions and Kara lets out a surprised little gasp that drives Cat wild. She is quick to bring their mouths back together and press her body roughly into Kara’s. They are getting lost in their kiss again when the sound of laughter just around the corner snaps Cat out of her lust-drunk haze. She steps away from Kara and the view of her wife considerably mussed makes her almost not care if anyone sees them making out. Kara’s cheeks are flushed, her lips swollen and painted with Cat’s red lipstick, her once perfect waves are naughty and twisted from Cat’s grasp. She looks utterly delectable, good enough to eat. Cat raises her eyebrow at the thought and contemplates if they can get away with some quick and dirty bathroom sex before she has to accept her award.

Although the thought is tempting beyond measure she has to remind herself that she is being honored for lifetime achievement tonight. Something that’s not part of that achievement is being able to make Kara cum in less than five minutes. Kara is still staring at her like she wants to tear Cat’s clothes off and she knows, that wouldn’t be a good idea. She grabs Kara’s hand and quickly leads her to the nearest bathroom. They carefully wipe Cat’s lipstick from Kara’s face and her own, before she reapplies it flawlessly.

When they emerge from the bathroom, it’s as if nothing ever happened. The night flies by as awards are handed out and their host, Jimmy Fallon, cracks everyone up. Cat’s hand stays on Kara’s thigh the whole night while she fights her urge to slide it and the dress up, up, and away.

Finally, it’s time to be presenter with her award for lifetime achievement. Her presenter comes out and makes a lovely introduction before she is welcomed to the stage and handed her award.

She walks to the microphone smiling brightly. “Thank you,” she says curtly and looks to see Kara applauding wildly. “Thank you all so much.” She sets the award to the side on the podium and pulls index cards from her back pocket that Kara was holding for her in the clutch she was carrying. “I promise it’s not as long as it looks,” she jokes effortlessly before getting the cards situated and starting.

“When I first started it was almost laughable the number of women that worked in this industry. We were few and far between with little hope of moving up. I knew from my very first reporting job on the celebrity gossip column that I was destined for bigger things. The world didn’t make it easy, but good things never come easy in life. You have to be strong. You have to ignore all the naysayers and the hatred being thrown at you. Never let anyone tell you that you can’t do something. You have to believe in yourself and your abilities and have confidence enough to handle yourself when things get tough. But most of all you have to work your ass off until you are dragging yourself to that next victory. Nothing comes easy, but with hard work and determination, nothing is impossible.”

A wave of applause meets her final words and she finds Kara among the throng of people before her and smiles exuberantly at her wife.

“There are so many things I have to be thankful for in my life. I’m thankful for the opportunities I was given that helped me get to where I am. I’m thankful for my mother’s harsh judgement because without it I never would have stubbornly persevered.” There is some laughter from the crowd before she continues. “I’m thankful for the mistakes I made and the ones I managed to avoid. I’m thankful for the lessons I learned in doing this job even if they felt like they were going to kill me at one point. I’m so thankful to both my sons, Adam and Carter. You both have changed me immeasurably and for the better. Without you two, who knows who would be standing here today?”

Her eyes find Kara. “And most importantly I’d like to thank my wife, Kara. Darling you are my world. You make me happier than I have ever been. You are always there when I need you without fail. You’re my partner in life and love and the mother of our future child.” Her eyes go wide at the admission and she claps her hand over her mouth. Everyone’s heads are swiveling between Cat and Kara with shocked expression. She lets her hand slowly fall to reveal a love-sick smile. Kara is watching her with a grin and dreamy eyes. “I wasn’t supposed to let those beans spill yet, but now that it’s out there thank you Kara for giving me another member of this beautiful family to love. And now, I’m going to leave before I give anything else away. Thank you.” She blows kisses to the audience and one directly toward Kara before leaving the stage.


	5. Crash and Burn or Maybe Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara crashes on Cat's balcony at CatCo. Queue the smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the guest (New Girl) who gave me this prompt. I hope you like the way it turned out :)  
> -Molly

Kara is flying around the city on patrol when she realizes she is doing it again. Without even meaning to, her hearing narrows in on one person in particular, especially when she is still at CatCo this late.

She knows she should stop eaves dropping on Cat and checking up on her when she is still at the office later in the evening, but she can’t even help it. Her hearing pinpoints first Cat’s heartbeat then tunes into her voice.

She’s indulged a few times in the past and landed on top of the CatCo building to watch and listen to Cat for a few hours. She used to just sit there and listen to Cat’s heartbeat the first few times. Then she started listening to her when should would make calls or talk quietly to herself. Then she went even further and would watch Cat work or walk aimlessly around her office. She found it oddly soothing, but it definitely didn’t help her ridiculous feelings for her boss.

Alex caught on to what she was doing after a while and scolded Kara for doing it, so she stopped. Now, though, she is having trouble breaking the habit of listening to Cat. She flies closer to the CatCo building. One more night of listening in on Cat won’t hurt anyone, right?

She heads toward her work building and tunes into Cat’s voice. Cat is on the phone when she picks up her voice.

“I’m only calling to say goodnight, Carter,” Cat says. “How is being at your father’s?”

If Kara was in the room she could pick up both ends of the conversation but the wind is making it too difficult to hear Carter tonight.

“I’m at work tonight, sweetie,” Cat continues. “Trying to finish up my extra work so I’m free to spend the whole weekend with you.” Cat laughs and the sound fills Kara with joy. “No, Kara isn’t here tonight.” Kara’s interest is piqued. She flies closer to the building trying to catch every word Cat says.

“She doesn’t work late with me every time, Carter,” Cat clarifies. She laughs again and Kara wishes she could hear what Carter was saying to make Cat laugh so freely. “I can’t force her to spend extra time here or with me,” Cat explains.

Kara loops around the building slowly, probably too slowly if she wants to avoid being spotted by Cat or anyone else. She can’t help it when she x-rays through the building to get a look at Cat. The older blonde is walking around her office with the phone pressed to her ear. She stops every few steps to straighten a shelf or move a photo, always so restless.

“Listen Carter,” her voice sounds less amused but still light like it always is with her son. “I know you want Kara and I to be together,” Kara starts to get dangerously close to the building as she hears Cat talking about them. “But I don’t think that would be a good idea. Even if she feels the same as I do there are still other things to take into consideration.” 

Kara just about falls out of the sky when she hears that Cat has feelings for her. She falters in her flight and suddenly slams into something hard and unforgiving. Luckily she was flying slowly or else she might have destroyed whatever it is she just hit. Before she can fully gather herself, someone’s hands are on her.  
***************  
Cat is talking with Carter when suddenly she hears an awful crashing sound coming from her balcony. “Hold on, sweetheart.” She holds the phone to her chest and walks slowly over to her balcony. Peeking out around the door she sees Supergirl lying in a pile of her now destroyed patio furniture. She quickly puts the phone back to her ear. “Carter, I have to go honey. I’ll call you tomorrow. I love you. Goodnight.” She hangs up the phone and rushes over to Supergirl’s side checking to see if she is okay.

Supergirl’s cape is tangled around her body. Cat kneels next to her and tries to get it untangled so she can see if Supergirl is okay.

Kara starts to come to right as Cat is pulling the cape away from her face. “Supergirl, are you okay?” she asks worriedly. Supergirl must have just been in a fight that led her to be thrown onto the balcony. But wouldn’t she have heard something like that on her wall of televisions?

Kara seems dazed but fine. “I’m okay, Miss Grant,” she finally manages.

“Then what the hell are you doing, Kara?” she squeals and slaps Kara’s arm half-mockingly.

Kara’s eyes bulge. “Miss Grant, you know?!?” she whines back. She sits up and notices just how close together they are.

“Well I suspected, but you just confirmed it,” Cat responds. Kara facepalms. “Yeah that wasn’t the smartest way to answer that question,” Cat teases.

Kara chances a look up at her boss and is surprised that they are even closer together now. When did that happen? She is sitting up in a pile of rumble that was once Cat’s furniture and Cat is sitting next to her, their thighs touching. Cat is facing her with one hand resting on Kara’s shoulder and the other has fallen onto Kara’s thigh. 

“Well now that you know for sure,” Kara begins sheepishly. “Do you have any questions?” She looks over Cat studying her closely. She looks over Cat’s delicate hand lying on her thigh then over Cat’s legs folded neatly underneath her. She allows her eyes to rake up Cat’s torso and linger for a moment on Cat’s chest where she notices the other blond take a deep breath.

“Just one,” Cat starts her voice deep with some unknown emotion Kara can’t place. Kara stops staring at Cat’s body and finds her eyes instead. Her green eyes are dark and pupils blown and Kara finds herself captivated. She nods signaling Cat to ask away. “Why did you crash into my balcony?”

Kara swallows thickly. Cat totally has her over a barrel. If she lies Cat will totally know right away. “Um, I was patrolling nearby and happened to hear you on the phone.” Cat is the one to swallow now.

“You were spying on me?” she asks her brow furrowing intensely. 

“No!” Kara is quick to deny the accusation. “I wasn’t spying. Sometimes I just like to listen to you or watch you when I’m on patrol and you are at the office late. It’s soothing to listen your heartbeat and watch you work.” Kara has to really rein it in to get herself to stop rambling.

Cat looks a little panicked. “How much did you hear?” she asks timidly.

Kara is almost scared of how shy Cat is being right now. She is never like this. “I heard you talking to Carter,” Kara starts explaining. Cat nods and bites her bottom lip distractingly. Kara decides to just go all in. “And I just have one thing to say: I definitely feel the same as you do and I don’t care what else you want to take into consideration, I’m yours.”

Cat has to fight the smile she can feel bubbling up. “That was two things almost three actually.” She smirks.

“Oh shut up,” Kara teases back.

Cat’s face takes on a devilish look. Her pupils are dark with desire and her smile is wicked. “Make me.”

In an instant Kara is picking Cat up off the balcony floor and carrying her into the office. She attaches her mouth to Cat’s. Cat’s tongue swipes across her bottom lip looking for access to Kara’s mouth and the hero obliges enthusiastically. Their tongues meet and Kara moans into Cat’s open mouth. The older blonde’s hands disappear into Kara’s curls before one is scratching down Kara’s back that is still covered by her cape.

Kara carries Cat just inside the double doors to the balcony and pins Cat between her and the nearest wall. Cat’s legs are wrapped tightly around Kara’s waist. When her back hits a wall she bucks her hips into Kara roughly. Their torsos are flush and Cat has to break the kiss to get air into her burning lungs. She rests her head against the wall that is helping to hold her up and Kara takes the opportunity to devour the column of Cat’s throat. Her lips, teeth, and tongue map out every inch of available skin before she works her way back up to Cat’s ear. She bites Cat’s earlobe gently before whispering to her lover huskily.

“Cat Grant being thoroughly fucked in her own office, I love it.”

Cat gasps and her legs tighten around Kara’s waist as she pulls Kara’s hair sharply. “Someone’s cocky,” she teases. Kara doesn’t answer. Instead, she kisses her way back down Cat’s throat, nipping every so often, before biting her collarbone harder. Cat takes in a sharp breath and Kara knows she is on the right track. She pulls Cat away from the wall and continues walking them into the office until she can deposit Cat on that pristine white desk. She pushes some of Cat’s things onto the floor in the process. “You’re cleaning that up in the morning,” Cat warns but there is no anger in her tone. 

Kara pauses her kisses and moves back to look into Cat’s eyes. “Worth it,” she says reverently. She lowers herself onto her knees in front of Cat’s open legs. She pulls Cat forward by her knees so Cat is sitting right on the edge of her desk. She glides her hands slowly up Cat’s thighs pushing the hemline of her dress up in the process and exposing the lacy black thong beneath. “May I?” she asks nodding towards Cat’s underwear.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t,” Cat answer easily and leans back with her elbows on her desk.

Kara reaches up and slowly pulls down Cat’s underwear unwrapping her like the gift she is. As the underwear slides away from her body, Kara can see just how wet Cat was underneath. The scent of Cat’s arousal hits her hard and she feels dripping between her own legs because of it. When the thong is finally free from Cat’s legs Kara kisses up her thighs rotating between left and right before leaving a final kiss right on Cat’s clit. Cat sighs heavily and bucks her hips impatiently into Kara’s mouth.

Kara knows what Cat wants and drags her tongue achingly slow from the bottom of Cat’s soaking pussy all the way to her clit. Cat moans loudly and swears under her breath. Kara doesn’t make her wait any longer. She licks over Cat’s clit before focusing her attention there. 

“God Kara. Fuck,” Cat mumbles and one hand buries itself in Kara’s hair. While the other clenches into a first on her desk. Kara takes the movement and uses it to her advantage. She sinks two fingers deep into Cat’s waiting cunt as her tongue continues dancing over Cat’s throbbing clit.

Cat almost launches off the desk when Kara’s finger drive into her. She bucks her hips uncontrollably and then she can’t move when Kara’s other hand latches down on her pelvis. She gives up on holding herself up and lets her back fall onto the desk below. Kara starts a merciless rhythm pounding into Cat as her tongue vibrates over her clit. Cat starts to clench around Kara’s fingers and the hero knows the older blonde is about to finish.

“Kara, I’m so close darling,” Cat confirms. Kara doesn’t let up. She continues her pace and flicks her tongue to match the curling of her fingers inside Cat. “Don’t stop,” Cat breathes and Kara has no intention of ever stopping again. Cat tightens around Kara’s fingers one final time before crying out and lifting her body off the desk once more. Both her hand bury in Kara’s hair as she moans Kara’s name. Her hips are writhing under Kara’s ministrations and Kara slows down her pace to let Cat draw every ounce of pleasure she can from her climax. A few aftershocks shake Cat’s body and Kara slows her pace to a halt before gingerly pulling her fingers from inside Cat.

Cat collapses back against the desk breathing heavily trying to recover. “I have never cum that hard in my life,” she admits freely. Kara stands and wipes her face on the sleeve of her supersuit. She is definitely going to have to wash this later. She reaches out and takes Cat’s hand. She pulls the older blonde up off the desk tenderly. Cat moves like she is drunk and Kara tries not to let that go to her head. Cat slumps into Kara’s arms and kisses the hero soundly.

“Come on,” Kara starts softly. She swiftly picks up Cat’s thong and tucks it into the waistband of her skirt. She wants to save those for sure. She lifts Cat bridal style into her arms and walks back out onto the balcony where this whole thing started just minutes ago. “Let’s get you home, Miss Grant,” Kara finishes cheekily.

Kara is about to take off when Cat stops her. “Wait. I don’t get a turn?” Kara’s cheeks color crimson at Cat’s question.

“Why do you think we are going to your place?” she asks and manages to sound confident even though her heart is racing.

“Oh,” Cat’s mouths noiselessly. “Well then by all means, up, up, and away.” She winks and lays her head on Kara’s chest.

“Yes, Miss Grant.”


	6. The Fortress of Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally works up the courage after 3 year of dating to propose to Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's almost the 7th here in my timezone (US pacific) but it isn't yet. I have 9 minutes to get this thing posted. Sorry it's so late. Enjoy :) -Molly

“Do you really think she is going to like it?” Kara asks insecurely. 

Alex and Carter both look at her like that was the dumbest question she could have possibly asked.

“Of course, she is going to like it, Kara,” Alex answers.

Carter chooses a more to the point response. “Duh.”

Kara and Alex both laugh at his answer. “I’m just worried that the fight with Livewire last week is really going to freak her out. I don’t want to do this when she is in a bad place.”

Alex reaches out and takes Kara’s hand gently. “Listen Kara, the livewire thing was scary for all of us, but Cat has to understand that you would have saved her from Leslie no matter if you loved her or not. You are always gonna be in danger, that’s part of being a hero, but having people that love you around to support you and care for you is what helps you get through everything.”

Kara smiles sheepishly. “Besides,” Carter pipes up moving to sit closer to Kara on their living room couch. “Mom is madly in love with you. She would be an idiot if she didn’t say yes.” His smile is so wide and bright that Kara feels all her doubts disappear.

If Carter believes in her and Cat so much then who is she to doubt it? She is about to speak again when the front door opens revealing a windblown Cat to the others. 

“My god, the wind out there could push even you to another zip code, darling,” Cat says to Kara. She drops the shopping bags in her arms onto the floor right in front of the door before looking up and seeing the three of them tucked together on her couch. “What’s wrong?” she immediately asks. She rushes into the living room noticeably scanning over her family.

“Nothing’s wrong, baby,” Kara is quick to assuage Cat’s fears. “We were just talking. No big deal,” she assures.

Cat continues to look over the three of them. “Then why do you look like you are hiding something?” she questions with a raised eyebrow.

Kara looks like she is about to launch into one of her horribly bad attempts of covering a lie. Everyone in the room can see it and Alex is swift to rescue her from herself. “Okay, you caught us,” she starts and Cat’s gaze focuses solely on the redhead. “We were trying to figure out how to get you to go to the new Star Wars movie with us.” She sells it so well that Kara practically believes her too.

Cat’s face twists in disgust. “You are all welcome to go to that train-wreck of a movie, but I will not be joining you no matter what.” She scoffs and walks away back to the door to pick up her shopping bags. “I’m going to hang these up before they get wrinkled.” She starts to walk toward her and Kara’s bedroom. “Dinner is in an hour. Alex you’re welcome to join us and tell Maggie to come,” she calls over her shoulder before vanishing down the hallway.

“Good cover, Aunt Alex,” Carter whispers and the two of them high five.  
********************************   
Three days later and Cat is acting stranger and stranger every day. Kara feels her pulling away and she can't figure out why. Everything seems fine, but then Kara will leave work at her normal time and Cat will stay late into the night. She won't wake her up to say goodnight when she comes home. She doesn't answer Kara's calls when she is at work and she even skipped game night on Thursday to go get drinks with some old college friend that Kara knows she doesn't even like.

Kara is trying not to worry, but the more Cat pulls away the harder it is not to. They have lived together now for almost two years and Cat has never acted like this before. She hasn't worked as Cat's assistant in about two and a half years, but Cat always manages to see her at least once throughout the work day, until now. She decides to ignore it and focus on the proposal. It has to be absolutely perfect.

Her plan is simple but romantic. Cat has never been to the fortress of solitude despite asking to go a few times now. Kara is planning on blindfolding Cat and flying her there tomorrow night. She has the whole place set up already with flowers and candles. She was going to set up this whole elaborate dinner, but then Alex reminded her that the fortress is freezing for regular humans and a whole dinner might be hard for Cat to get through. So instead she has some stories to tell her about the fortress and Krypton and then she is going to walk Cat to the center of the room under the ice statue of her uncle and ask Cat to marry her.

The plan is all ready to go; she just has to actually do it. She is so nervous. 

The night of the proposal arrives and Cat is being weird still, but Kara ignores it and pushes through. She puts on her supersuit and waits for Cat to get home, which is later than she expected, but it doesn't matter. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" Cat asks sounding sassy. Kara deflates a little and Cat looks apologetic. "I'm sorry, Kara. It's been a long couple of days."

"It's okay," Kara says softly and pulls Cat into her arms. She leans down and kisses Cat tenderly. Cat hums appreciatively at the contact and melts a little into Kara's embrace. "I have a surprise for you actually," Kara whispers against Cat lips after kissing her.

Cat perks up minutely. "Really?" she sounds skeptical but smiles nonetheless. 

Kara nods and lets go of Cat to turn around and grab the blindfold she had waiting on the counter. "Yes and you need to wear this while I fly us there." Cat stares at the blindfold for a few moments then raises a brow at Kara. "Please?" Kara asks sweetly.

Cat huffs and grabs it from Kara's hands before holding it up to her eyes. Kara ties the blindfold tightly, but not painfully so, over Cat's eyes. She holds up a coat as well for Cat to put on. Once the coat is securely zipped, Kara kneels slightly and scoops Cat up into her arms bridal style. Cat giggles despite her earlier surliness. 

"Here we go," Kara says. She walks to the open balcony door and lifts gently into the sky. The flight takes longer than normal because Kara can't fly as fast with Cat in her arms, but they still get there faster than any other travel would. 

As they land next to the fortress's entrance, Kara sets Cat down softly, but doesn't take the blindfold off yet. She opens the fortress and walks Cat inside before rushing around and lighting all the candles. It only takes about twenty seconds, but Cat is already getting impatient. 

“Where are we?” she asks sounding on edge. “And why is it freezing cold?”

Kara quickly finishes her last minute preparations and checks to make sure she has the ring in her boot. When everything is all set she stands close behind Cat and loosens the blindfold letting it fall from Cat’s eyes. 

As soon as the blindfold leaves her eyes, Cat is looking around eagerly trying to figure out where they are. She sees a massive sculpture made of ice and puts two and two together. She gasps loudly at the beauty of the giant ice cavern and slowly turns taking in the whole space. She sees the flowers and candles and her heart races.

She turns to face Kara slowly. “Are we where I think we are?” she asks reverently. Kara nods with a contented smile on her face and Cat just about loses her shit. “The Fortress of Solitude?!? Are you fucking kidding me?” she squeals and Kara giggles happily. Cat goes back to studying the space around her and Kara just watches her with love in her eyes.

“It has all kinds of information about me and my home world here,” Kara explains. She knows she is supposed to show Cat the stories first, but she is getting too excited to wait. “I can show you things about my world that only Kal El has seen.

“Oh Kara,” Cat starts breathlessly. “It’s beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here. It means so much that you want to share this with me.” Cat walks up to the younger blonde and takes her hands tentatively. “But there is something I have to talk to you about.”

“Wait, me first,” Kara rapidly interrupts before Cat can continue. She leads Cat to the center of the room where they are surrounded by flowers and candles and the statue of her uncle is towering over them protectively.

“I wanted to show you this Cat because you are the only person in the world I want to share everything with. I tell you everything and any time something important happens to me, you’re the first person I look for to confide in. When we first met I didn’t know how I was going to handle having someone like you in my life. I thought for sure I would crack under the pressure of working for you. Or that you would discover who I was and everything would be ruined. But now, I can’t imagine living my life without you by my side. You have given me love, hope, protection, strength and so much more. You have let me into your life and Carter’s life and for that I cannot be more thankful. Now I just have one more thing I need to ask of you.”

She gets down on one knee and brings the black ring box out of her boot. She snaps open the lid to reveal a gorgeous teardrop cut diamond surrounded by two small sapphires laden in a flawless white gold band. 

“Catherine Jane Grant, will you marry me?” she finally asks and holds the ring box out to Cat enticingly.

Cat stares at her for long moments without speaking and Kara starts to get worried. When Cat suddenly breaks down in sobs Kara stands up and cups Cat’s face with her hand that isn’t holding the ring box.

“Cat, what’s wrong?” she asks worriedly.

Cat continues to sob frantically wiping at the tears as they stream down her face. Kara tries to pull her into a hug but Cat puts her hands up to block her attempt. She is shaking her head and Kara’s heart sinks.

“No, I can’t.”


	7. Proposal Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Cat say no to Kara's proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I will actually post one of these before 11oclock at night I promise. This got really long which is why I'm posting it so late. Hope you enjoy!!   
> -Molly

Kara is completely flabbergasted. Her heart sinks and she feels her stomach drop out completely. “Wait what? Why?” she asks her voice sounding weak and on the verge of cracking.

Cat swallows noticeably and gets her sobs under control. “That is what I have been trying to talk to you about for days, Kara,” Cat explains sounding choked up. “I can’t do this anymore,” she says so quietly Kara barely hears her over the sound of her own pounding heart.

Kara takes a step back and closes the ring box. “I know things have been a little off since Livewire attacked, but you can’t actually be considering this.” 

Cat starts to pace around the fortress. She is still crying but her sobs have stopped. “Of course, I’m actually considering this. It’s all I’ve been considering for days on end now. We can’t do this anymore it’s too dangerous for everyone.” She walks to a bouquet of flowers and runs the petals through her fingers.

“What does that even mean?” Kara asks and her voice finally cracks with all the emotion she is holding back.

“It means exactly what I said,” Cat starts turning to face Kara again. “We can’t be together anymore. You loving me puts you in more danger. When people come after me, you try to stop them every time and most of the time you end up getting hurt.” Kara tries to interrupt, but Cat bulldozes right through her. “And what happens when someone figures out that Kara Danvers and Supergirl are one and the same? It’s going to happen eventually. I mean technically it already has happened. Astra, Max Lord, even Non all knew exactly who you were. How long before someone finds out who you are and comes after me to get to you. Or worse yet, what if someone comes after Carter. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if being with me put you in more danger. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to Carter because of this.” She waves her hand between them to show what she means.

“I would never let anything happen to Carter. You know that!” Kara yells back trying not to lose her cool. “I love him like he is my own son and I would never let anyone use either of you against me.”

“You really think you have control over something like that, Kara?” she asks sounding angry. Kara doesn’t respond. She can’t think of anything to say. “No one has any control over what happens to them. Someone could figure out who you are tomorrow and go after your family in an instant and you have no power to stop them from doing that.”

“Yes, I do,” Kara counters. “Why do you think I have this secret identity? It’s so things like that won’t happen.”

Cat doesn’t look convinced. “You aren’t going to change my mind, Kara,” she clarifies. Kara can tell Cat isn’t going to back down. “Please just fly me home.”

Kara stares at her for a second before something dawns on her. “Speaking of that, where am I supposed to go Cat?” Cat’s face falls. She had been going over this for days, but she has gotten so used to living with Kara that she didn’t even think about where the girl would go now. “Yeah, I guess you didn’t really think about that did you?” Kara’s voice sounds bitter and Cat thinks this is the first time she has ever heard Kara sound that way. Kara looks like she is going to break at any moment. “Cat,” she says her voice rough with emotion. “You and Carter have become my world, my life, my family. You can’t really expect me to just go along with this decision.”

“I know you, Kara. If I don’t want something you will respect that no matter what, and I don’t want us to be together anymore.” Her voice is so cold and sharp that Kara is sure it has physically cut her. “Please take me home.”

Kara walks over defeatedly and scoops Cat reluctantly into her arms and flies her home. She gathers up the essentials to crash at Alex’s for a few days before heading to her sister’s place dressed as Kara instead of Supergirl. She doesn’t feel much like flying right now. By the time she knocks on Alex and Maggie’s door it’s late, so late that Alex answers the door with bedhead and her pajamas on.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” She studies Kara quickly and sees the suitcase in the hall behind her. “Oh my god, she said no?” 

Kara bursts into a sob before she can answer and collapses into Alex’s arms. Maggie walks out into the living room and sees the commotion. She wordlessly goes to the hall and grabs Kara’s bag. Alex lowers Kara onto the couch and continues to hold her baby sister close. Maggie rolls the suitcase under their bar and joins them on the couch sitting on the opposite side of Kara and running a hand soothingly over the hero’s back.

“Alex,” Kara sobs. “She broke up with me.”  
*********************  
Kara stays at Alex's place through the weekend. She then makes arrangements with Winn instead since he has a spare bedroom at his place, that way she isn't intruding on Alex and Maggie's space. She hasn't seen Cat since she dropped her off at the penthouse. Half of her is severely aching to see Cat and the other half is glad that she hasn't seen her. She wouldn't know how to act right now if she were to see Cat. She puts all of her focus on work and Supergirl. Alex tries to keep her spirits up, but not much is working.  
**********************  
Cat has been wallowing the weekend away. This may have been her idea, but the actual application of her plan sucks so far. She misses Kara desperately. She keeps catching herself waiting for Kara to get home and then has the realization dawn on her over and over again that Kara isn't coming back and it's her fault.

When Carter comes home on Sunday, he is immediately asking where Kara is and Cat's heart sinks. She almost forgot that he didn't know yet.

"Carter, I have something I need to tell you," she starts weakly. Carter gets a giant smile on his face and suddenly she recognizes that he must know that Kara was planning on proposing. She feels like she can't breathe for a moment. He looks so happy and she knows it's because he thinks she is about to tell him that her and Kara are engaged now. Her heart drops knowing that she is about to crush him. He loves Kara almost as much as he loves her. "Kara and I broke up."

It takes a moment for the news to register and Cat can see the exact moment it hits him. His jaw drops and his brow furrows. He looks more and more like his father the older he gets and Cat can see the similarities notably in this expression. She can’t believe he is already about to be 16.

“You said no?” he asks sounding lost and confused and Cat’s heart clenches. 

“It’s not that simple, darling,” Cat tries to explain, but Carter doesn’t want to hear what she has to say.

“She asked you to marry her. Do you love her?” Now Cat is the one with her jaw dropped. She nods sheepishly knowing that she shouldn’t give in to his attitude. “And she loves you, it seems pretty simple to me, mom.” He is standing up before she has a chance to respond. “How could you do that to Kara, mom?” He heads for the door and Cat feels a panic fill her. “I’ll be back later.” The door slams and Cat is left alone to contemplate her thoughts once again.   
*****************  
Kara is at Winn’s curled up in a ball in his guest bed. She has just arrived and hasn’t even bothered unpacking at all. Her suitcase is still sitting by the door of the bedroom. She really should get up and shower or at least eat something but she doesn’t feel like moving right now. 

There is a soft knock at the bedroom door and she is forced to get up. She rolls out of bed and swings the door open. She’s ready to tell Winn that she doesn’t need anything when she comes face to face with Carter.

“Carter?” 

“I called Aunt Alex because I thought you would be at her place, but she told me you were here. She gave me Winn’s address so I could come see you.” He is blushing and Kara’s heart stops aching for just a moment when he smiles sheepishly. 

She reaches out and pulls him into a tight hug that he returns happily. “Thank you for coming to see me,” she whispers tentatively. They stay locked in there embrace for a while before Kara speaks again. “I was really excited to be your step mom.” She releases her hold on Carter and they both move to sit on the edge of her bed.

“Kara,” Carter starts shyly. She looks at him with an open expression urging him to say whatever it is her needs to say. “You have been more of a parent to me these last few years than my dad has been to me my whole life. I guess I just wanted to say thanks and that I’m sorry my mom is an idiot.”

Kara chuckles weakly. “I don’t think she really wants this, but you know her, once she decides something that’s it.” Carter nods. He knows how stubborn his mom can be. “Does she know you’re here?”  
********************  
Cat starts to panic when Carter is gone for over two hours without even a text saying where he is. She knows he is upset, but that is no excuse to make her worry like this. Her phone finally starts ringing and she picks it up so fast she almost throws it across the room in the process.

She answers the call eagerly. “Carter, where the hell are you?”

“Actually, it’s me,” Kara answers her cautiously. They haven’t spoken since they left the Fortress.

“Oh, hi.” Cat’s heart races at the sound of Kara’s voice. God she misses this woman so much already. “Sorry I thought…” she starts to trail off when she isn’t sure how to explain Carter walking out on her.

Kara starts speaking before she has the chance to continue. "I'm just calling to tell you that Carter is with me." Cat's jaw drops. She thought Carter was just going out to cool off a little and that he'd be back soon. "He called Alex to find out where I was. I'm staying at Winn's for a while until I can find a new place and he showed up here about forty minutes ago."

Cat breathes a sigh of relief. She is happy to know that Carter is okay. The relief only lasts a moment. "He came to see you?"

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of impressed he got here all on his own," Kara answers. "He just wanted to make sure I was okay."

Cat's heart thunders in her chest uneasily. Instead of staying with her to make sure she was okay, Carter went and found Kara. Not only is she losing Kara, now she feels like she is losing her son as well.

"If it's okay with you, I thought maybe he could stay at Winn's with me and I'll just drop him off at school tomorrow?" Kara asks sounding hopeful. Cat doesn't answer for a long time and Kara thinks maybe she overstepped. "I'm sorry. That was a dumb question. I'll bring him home right now."

"No, it's okay," Cat finally answers Kara's question. "If he wants to spend the night that's fine. Just because I'm not seeing you anymore doesn't mean Carter has to stop seeing you too." Her heart is pounding so hard she is sure Kara can hear it from where she is. 

"Thank you, Cat," Kara says meaningfully. "Having him here is nice. It feels a little less painful." Neither of them says anything for a long time. Cat is starting to regret her decision, but she knows it's just because she is talking to Kara for the first time since she broke things off. Kara is trying not to let herself cry as she thinks about never being able to say 'I love you' to Cat on a phone call like this again. "Goodnight, Cat," she manages in a broken whisper before hanging up so fast Cat doesn't even get a chance to say it back.

"Goodnight, Kara."  
*******************  
Two weeks fly by and Kara hasn’t seen Cat once. They have somehow managed to avoid each other completely at CatCo. She secretly hopes to run into Cat some night when she stays late. She just wants a glimpse without the pressure of being in front of other people. She is happy it hasn’t happened, though, because she is pretty sure she wouldn’t handle it very well. She would probably do something infinitely stupid like kiss Cat or tell her she still loves her.

Similarly, Cat is panicked about running into Kara in person. She knows she can’t handle it. She is having more regrets about the whole situation and feeling like this was a good idea less and less. She knows if she sees Kara she will probably push her up against the nearest flat surface and kiss her until she can’t breathe.

Kara has seen Carter a few more times since that night he showed up at Winn’s. Cat feels like she has to split custody with two other people now, but she would never make Carter stop seeing Kara. She has been so good for him. Kara loves spending time with Carter and she is so glad that the issues with his mom haven’t affected his view of her. Carter is so torn all the time. He feels like he should be talking to his mom trying to convince her to take Kara back, but Kara also told him that if that’s what his mom really wanted she would just do it. He holds his tongue and tries to spend a decent amount of time with both of them.  
******************  
Things come to a head exactly three weeks after Kara tried to propose to Cat. Carter and Kara are out getting frozen yogurt with Alex when Livewire appears out of thin air. She threatens Carter and tries to kidnap him to get to Cat. She grabs Carter and shoves both Kara and Alex sending Kara to the floor and Alex hurdling across the room into empty tables. Livewire forces Carter outside with her and holds him out in the street with an electrified hand inches from his face.

She is waiting for the news cameras to get set up. She needs Cat to know she has her precious baby boy. Kara disappears from the yogurt places and seconds later Supergirl swoops in to snatch Leslie right up off the ground. Carter is left standing alone safe and sound. He turns and runs into Alex’s open arms. She reassures him that everything is okay and they quickly call Cat.

Kara handles Leslie. She fights the living electricity until they are both tired and gasping for breath. She finally defeats the silver-haired freak by luring her close to a fire hydrant that’s behind a nearby car. As soon as Leslie gets close enough, Kara pushes the car out of the way and kicks off the closest side of the red hydrant. Water shoots out at Leslie so fast she has no time to stop it from hitting her. She short-circuits right there on the street and is finally taken back into custody by Maggie and the NCPD who showed up shortly after the news crews did.

Supergirl is forced to fly off to keep her cover intact. She flies quickly into a nearby alley and rushes out seconds later to make sure Carter and Alex are both fine.

After everything settles and they finish giving their statements to an officer, Alex drives them to Cat’s penthouse. It took some convincing, but Alex finally talked Cat into waiting there for them instead of showing up at the crime scene. She didn’t want every bad guy in the city to know that if you wanted to get Cat Grant vulnerable, go after her son. 

Cat immediately sweeps Carter up in a tight embrace and Kara and Alex watch from the doorway smiling. Kara’s fades quickly as Cat’s eyes fall on her. 

“Thank you,” she mouths to Kara and the blonde nods back at her right away. Alex and Kara turn to start to leave when Cat speaks again. “Actually Kara, do you mind staying for a little while? I think we should talk,” Cat explains. 

Alex looks like she isn’t sure she should leave Kara here alone with her ex-girlfriend. She raises a brow skeptically at Kara, but her sister looks at her and nods soundly. Alex reaches out and squeezes her arm.

“Call me if you need anything,” she says before leaving the three of them to their business.

They take their time making sure Carter is okay. They make him eat some food before sending him off to bed relatively early. He doesn’t argue and that alone proves that he needs the rest as much as they thought he would. It almost feels like things are back to normal with how domestic they are being, but Kara is constantly aware of the things that are missing. When she would usually reach out and take Cat’s hand she has to remind herself she can’t. When she would usually kiss Cat softly as soon as Carter left to go to bed she has to hold herself back. When she would usually ask if Cat wants to cuddle up a watch a movie, she instead asks.

“You wanted to talk?”

Cat nods. “Yeah, I did.” She looks like she is deep in thought for a while. She walks into the living room to put some space between their conversation and where Carter is trying to sleep. She stands in front of the couch, too anxious to sit, and faces Kara. Kara follows her lead and stays standing. Cat finally looks up into Kara’s eyes. She looks like she is finally about to speak. She takes a deep breath and studies Kara’s face. “Fuck it.”

She launches herself at the younger woman. Their lips meet and Kara feels electrified. She never thought she was going to get to do this again. Cat’s hands hold tightly to Kara’s face keeping their lips firmly together. Kara reacts as fast as she can considering the surprise attack, but as soon as she realizes what is going on she grabs the back of Cat’s thighs and lifts her easily into her arms. Cat’s legs encircle her waist instinctually and Kara groans at the close proximity. Their mouths never leave each other for a second. Their tongues explore and their teeth bite. Their lips mold and mesh together as the kiss gets heated rapidly.

Kara’s brain finally decides to take back control from her burning loins. She pulls back from the kiss after it has already been going on for close to a minute or more. “Wait, wait, wait,” she manages to say.

Cat doesn’t detach from Kara’s body and instead keeps their torsos flush as she looks into desire-filled confused blue eyes. She doesn’t give Kara any time to form a coherent sentence. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Kara. I was a total idiot. Yes I will marry you. A million times yes.”

Kara is not convinced. Cat can’t just flip back and forth at the drop of a hat. “What so now you want me back?” she asks bitterly. She puts Cat down gingerly and stares at her like her eyes are about to melt a hole right through her.

“I always wanted you back, Kara,” Cat says. “There wasn’t a moment when we were apart that I didn’t want you back. I just thought I was doing the right thing for everyone by not being with you.”

Kara looks confused. “How was breaking up with me and kicking me out of our home and your life good for anyone?”

“I thought we would be safe apart, but I was completely wrong. Carter was still attacked and not because his mom was dating Supergirl, but simply because he was my son and Leslie has a vendetta.” Cat pauses and pulls Kara to sit with her on the couch that used to belong to both of them. “If you hadn’t been with him tonight, who knows what could have happened.”

“Cat,” Kara starts sounding serious and she has all of Cat’s attention in a flash. “I will always protect you and Carter, regardless if you love me, hate me, or somewhere in between. And even if I wasn’t with him tonight I would have found him and saved him from Livewire no matter where they were. That is what I do. I protect the people I love first and foremost,” she finishes and Cat smiles. “But I also have to protect everyone else. Even if I didn’t love Carter the way I do, I would still have rescued him. It’s what I do and our relationship isn’t going to change that in anyway. It’s dangerous no matter what I do or who I love, so why not love the person I want to love the most in the world.”

Cat just about swoons at Kara’s words. “I’m sorry that I didn’t get it before. You’re right though, why not love who we want to love. You live a dangerous life no matter what and us being together just makes it happier not more dangerous.” She goes in to kiss Kara, but the younger woman stops her.

“Cat, you have to promise me that you aren’t going to do this again. You can’t just turn our relationship on and off when it’s convenient for you. If you are in this, it’s for good.”

“Trust me,” Cat assures her. “I’m all in, my love.” She kisses Kara soundly. “Ask me again,” she whispers against Kara’s lips.

Kara kisses her once again before reaching into the pocket of her jeans. She pulls out the ring and kneels right there in their living room.

“You had it with you?” Cat asks teasingly.

“I’ve been carrying it around every day since the Fortress,” Kara admits shyly. Cat’s eye bulge when she hears that. Kara never gave up that last sliver of hope and Cat is so happy that she never did. They stare at each other for a moment trying to memorize this moment.

“Catherina Jane Grant, will you marry me?”

“In a heartbeat.”


	8. I'm moving out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has been spending every night at Cat's penthouse, so why doesn't she just move in already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be shorter since yesterday's was so long but I think it turned out to be a decent size lol. Tomorrow we get to see some more smut with a new prompt from New Girl, so if that's what you're here for you don't have to wait long. I'm thinking weekends will be smut days. We need to rename them. Smuturday and Smutday. It's late I'm not that creative right now leave me alone. ENJOY   
> -Molly

Kara practically kicks the door to her apartment open and as soon as it closes behind her she is using superspeed. She flies around the apartment getting ready for work in less than five minutes. When she is done she goes back to her kitchen counter and picks back up her phone.

“Okay, I’m ready. What were you saying?” she asks in a chipper tone. She was on the phone with Alex when she got home, but getting ready with superspeed is a lot easier when you aren’t trying to hold up one side of a conversation.

“We were talking about going home for Christmas this year or not. Really though Kara, why are you rushing back to your place every morning to get ready for work. This is the fourth day in a row that you’ve had to swing back there after staying at Cat’s, it makes no sense. Just move in with her already.”

“Alex I can’t just move in with her,” Kara states dryly. 

“Why not?” Alex asks plainly. “You stay there every night. You spend every weekend there with her and Carter. I seriously think you only time you come home anymore is to grab things you need to go back to Cat’s. Why not just move in with her and make everyone’s lives simpler.”

When Alex says it like that it sounds so simple. She has been wanting to live with Cat for months now, but she doesn’t want to suggest it in case Cat isn’t on the same page as her. She feels indescribably lucky that Cat has chosen her, she doesn’t want to risk it by moving too quickly. 

“I want to move in with them Alex, of course I do, but it isn’t up to me,” Kara explains. “Cat has to ask me. I refuse to suggest the idea. I would feel like I was intruding.”

Alex huffs over the line. “You’ve been with Cat for over a year now, don’t you think she wants this as much as you do by now?” Kara makes a noncommittal noise and Alex laughs. “If she didn’t want you Kara, I highly doubt you’d be spending the night every night. She loves you Kara and I’m sure it just hasn’t occurred to her to ask if you want to move in. I mean we still have game nights at your place. Maybe she thinks you don’t wanna give the place up yet.”

“Yeah I don’t know. You could be right, but I’m not going to take away her choice by saying I should move in with them. If she wants me to move in, she’ll ask.”

“Fine miss stubborn, but I’m not covering for you the next time you’re late to the DEO because you have to fly home to get your supersuit.”  
*************************  
It’s two weeks before Christmas and Kara is exhausted. She never thought so many bad guys would show up right before the holidays, but here she is fighting her fifth bad alien of the week and she is tired of it. Well, mostly she’s just tired in general. This constant fighting with bad guys, having to rush back and forth from her place to Cat’s, and trying to maintain a normal work schedule with all of this is really taking a toll on her. She drags herself back to the DEO for a debrief with J’onn, then collapses into the sunbed in the medical bay. She usually hates the sunbed, but she could really use the boost right now.

She suddenly bolts awake when her phone starts ringing somewhere close to her ear. She picks it up still a little dazed from sleep.

“Hello?” her voice is gruff from not being used and she clears her throat.

“Kara, where are you?” Cat asks tenderly over the phone.

Kara actually has to look around to remind herself that she is at the DEO. “I’m at the DEO, getting some time in the sunbed.”

That must be a red flag for Cat because she suddenly sounds nervous. “Are you okay? Did that last guy hurt you?”

Kara can’t help but smile. She still isn’t completely used to Cat being so concerned for her all the time. They’ve been together now for a year and one month, but she still feels a flutter of surprise every time Cat worries about her.

“No I’m fine, just a little tired. I needed to recharge.” 

“Are you going to be ready soon?” Cat asks and Kara has no idea what she means.

“Ready for what?”

“The CatCo Christmas Gala.” Cat’s words are met with silence. “Did you forget about the gala?” Kara can hear the edge of sadness in Cat’s voice and it makes her heart ache.

“I’m so sorry Cat. I’ve just been so busy with all these attacks lately and I’m just so tired,” she trails off. She really has no good excuse for forgetting about something important like this.

“If you’re tired, darling, you don’t have to come with me,” Cat offers.

“No I want to go with you. I’ll fly home right now and get ready and be at the penthouse to ride with you in no time, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Kara answers as she walks out onto the take-off balcony. As soon as she hangs up she blasts into the sky.  
**************************  
After the gala, Cat and Kara fumble back into the penthouse. They are both tired, overdressed and Cat is a little drunk. Kara follows close behind Cat through the door and kicks off her heels instantly. Cat slumps into the kitchen counter while trying to take her heels off and Kara has to catch her when she starts to fall.

“Let’s go to bed,” Cat mumbles. She grabs Kara’s hand, but when she tries to pull Kara into the bedroom, the blonde doesn’t budge.

“I have to fly home,” Kara starts. “I don’t have anything to sleep in or clothes for tomorrow. I was in such a rush to get ready today that I forgot to grab stuff.”

Cat looks upset. “Just stay, you can sleep in the nude and fly back in the morning.” Kara agrees with that plan right away. She does not want to fly anywhere. All she wants to do is curl up in Cat’s arms and sleep for days. The older blonde pulls Kara one more time and this time the hero follows her readily. “I don’t understand why you don’t just move in already, darling. It would make life so much easier for all of us.”

Kara stills in her tracks. Did Cat really just say that like it was the simplest thing ever to comprehend? Did she just offer for Kara to move in? She is about to ask when she realizes Cat is face down in her bed already snoring lightly. She giggles at the sight and gingerly takes Cat’s dress off before pulling the covers over top of her. She undresses as well and slides in next to Cat. She can’t sleep now, though. She is far too excited about what this means for her future with Cat. The last thought she has before succumbing to sleep is that maybe Cat only said that because she was drunk.  
**********************  
The next morning she wakes to find Cat in the kitchen with coffee and pancakes already waiting for her. She hastily grabs a long t-shirt from one of Cat’s drawers and moves to the kitchen.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Cat murmurs as she presses a long kiss to the side of Kara’s head.

“Good morning,” Kara replies quietly. The thought of Cat drunkenly asking her to move in is still at the forefront of her mind. Did she mean what she said? Only one way to find out. “Cat,” she starts and Cat turns from the stovetop to look at her. “Did you mean what you said last night?”

Cat’s brow furrows. She thinks for a moment and Kara’s heart starts to sink. Cat isn’t even going to remember mentioning moving in. Cat suddenly looks like she remembered something and smiles.

“About you moving in?” she asks casually and Kara’s heartrate skyrockets. She feels like she is floating and she has to actually look down to see if she is hovering off her stool. “Of course I meant what I said. I’m shocked you weren’t moved in with us the day after I let you sleepover for the first time.” Kara remembers that day fondly and smiles. Cat walks around the counter and cups Kara’s face. “Kara, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it, love.”

“You want me to move in?” She has to ask. She doesn’t want to make any missteps here.

“You’ve basically been living here for six months now,” Cat teases, but she can see if Kara’s eyes that she needs verbal confirmation right now. Cat sets down her spatula and grabs Kara’s hands. She turns to face her girlfriend completely and gives the younger woman her undivided attention. “Kara, I would love for you to move in with Carter and me.”

The smile that takes over Kara’s face could probably blind Cat if she stares too long. Kara doesn’t say a word; instead she flings Cat into her arms and carries her back to the bedroom. Oops, she means their bedroom. She leaves their breakfast forgotten in favor of something else she is dying to eat.


	9. Cat's Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that a candy cane in you pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm late. It's worth the wait though I promise. Thanks New Girl for the prompt, hope this is something like what you were hoping for.

Kara is just finishing up her work for the day when she gets an email from Cat asking to meet in her office. She hasn’t been Cat’s assistant for six months, but Cat still asks for her help every once in a while. It’s usually regarding something involving Carter. Cat doesn’t trust Eve as much with Carter yet so Kara is still her go to for Carter related plans and problems. Kara kind of loves it because she gets to see Carter pretty frequently that way. She also likes that Cat still depends on her in some ways. She misses being Cat’s right-hand woman sometimes.

She makes her way up from her windowless office to Cat’s window-filled palace (she refuses to call it an office anymore). 

“Miss Grant, you wanted to see me?” Kara asks sweetly as she walks into Cat’s domain.

Cat looks up from her desk and Kara swears she is checking to see how many people are still in the bullpen. It takes a moment for Cat’s eyes to actually fall on Kara and when they do Cat smiles. Kara feels her knees go weak. She never gets to see such a genuine Cat smile directed at her.

“Yes,” Cat says warmly. She stands up and walks around her desk to grab Kara’s arm gently. She directs the younger blonde to walk with her out to her balcony. “I wanted to ask you something,” she says as they cross through the double doors to the outside. 

Kara expects them to continue walking to the balcony’s edge like they usually do, but Cat’s stops short just outside the doors. Kara sends her boss a confused look and Cat smirks back at her. Kara is totally dumbfounded by Cat’s behavior tonight. What the hell is going on?

Cat stares at her for a moment before looking up slowly to the ceiling above them. Kara follows her gaze and sees the most delicate piece of mistletoe hung above them. She looks back at Cat. She stares at that smirk and sees this for the set up that it is. She takes advantage of Cat’s brazenness with some of her own.

She steps forward her hands finding Cat’s hips easily and spins her so they are against the outside wall of the CatCo building. She doesn’t want any of the stragglers to see what’s about to happen. She pins Cat gingerly against the wall and kisses her soundly. Cat’s surprise at her sudden move fades as soon as Kara’s lips are on hers. She reacts to the kiss instantly and intensely. One of her hands disappears into Kara’s hair and the other grabs the back of her neck pulling her deeper into their kiss.

Kara’s hands grip tightly to Cat’s hips when the older woman’s teeth drag across her bottom lip. She slides her tongue into Cat’s mouth and her hands get bolder when Cat moans in response. She slides one palm up Cat’s side while the other slides around to her lower back. Her right hand grabs Cat’s breast roughly and Cat arches into the contact while her left hand drops down and cups Cat’s ass squeezing hard.

Their lips part and Cat gulps down air trying to get herself under control. When Kara’s lips move the side of her neck and continue to ravish her she throws control out the window. “God, if I had known you would be this eager I would have kissed you months ago,” she says breathlessly. Kara bites her throat playfully. She would never dare to make a mark on Cat’s porcelain skin for fear of death by hanging. Kara soothes the slightly reddened skin with her tongue and Cat sounds like she might be purring. “Take me home, hot shot before this becomes indecent.”

Kara obliges easily. She pulls back from their embrace but not before kissing Cat one more time. “I’ll swing by my office and grab my stuff. I can meet you by the car downstairs,” Kara offers as they walk back into Cat’s haven. Both their chests are heaving as they try to catch their breath. Cat nods as she reaches for her purse.

“Hurry up though, Kara or I’ll leave without you.”

Kara doesn’t need to be told twice and she runs to her office. 

They spend the night devouring one another. It’s the best sex either of them has ever had.

The next night they go at it again and Kara has never had sex quite like this. Cat is so demanding, but in the best way. Kara thrives under her direction and when she succeeds in making Cat scream, Cat is quick to praise her. Kara eats it up.

When she wakes up in Cat’s bed she feels sated and ready for more. Cat wakes up with her and since it’s Saturday neither of them has to rush off anywhere.

“I didn’t expect you to be as amazing at that as you are,” Cat says as she cuddles into Kara’s arms.

“What did you expect?” Kara can’t stop from asking. She isn’t sure she wants to hear the answer, but she asks anyway.

“I don’t know, I thought you would be adorably clumsy and shy, but you are sexy, bold and you take direction better than anyone I have ever been with. It was incredible, darling,” Cat explains and strokes Kara’s cheek lovingly.

Kara smiles giddy with the praise and pulls Cat to lay on top of her. “You ready for another round?”

Cat laughs airily. “I still need some recovery time, but I would love for you to come over after the charity event tonight.”

“Absolutely,” Kara agrees.

“And can I make a request?”  
************************  
Kara volunteered ages ago to be the Santa at this year’s CatCo Christmas charity event. Every year CatCo host some kind of event to better the community before the holidays. This year they are hosting a party for families in National City that are struggling to afford Christmas gifts for their kids. CatCo has purchased a ridiculous number of gifts for the event and employees have even donated some as well. All the families and any employee that wants to come are invited to the party. Kara will be there as Santa so the kids and families can get a picture with Santa for the year. After they sit with Santa, the kids will be given a gift that is hopefully close to what they actually want.

The party is well under way when Cat comes in looking stunning as ever in more casual clothes than Kara is used to seeing. Most of the families couldn’t afford to dress up for the event so CatCo kept the dress code simple. Cat is wearing dark blue jeans and a stunning red sweater. She has an air of sophistication to her even with the simple attire and Kara is eating it up. 

An endless line of kids makes their way to sit on Santa’s lap. Kara hears wishes for all manner of things and the kids smile so bright to have their picture taken with Jolly Old Nick. She barely gets a chance to do much else for the entire party. She is given a fifteen minute break halfway through the night and she stuffs so much food in her mouth in those fifteen minutes she is surprised half of it didn’t end up in her fake beard.

As the night comes to a close, most of the families have left and only a few are scattered around the massive hall. All the kids have had their chance to see Santa and Kara is just about to leave when she sees Cat sauntering up to her. She has been waiting for this moment all night.

Cat comes right up to her and sits fully in her lap. The kids sat right on the end of her knee and thank goodness they did or else one of them might have felt more than they wanted. Cat on the other hand knows exactly what she is doing. She sits as far up Kara’s thigh as she can get and her hand falls perfectly into Kara’s crotch as she leans to whisper in the woman’s ear.

“Is that a candy cane in your pocket, Santa? Or are you just happy to see me?” she husks into Kara’s ear. 

Kara turns to whisper in Cat’s ear, finding confidence in the fact that Cat wants her this much. “I have a nice present for you to unwrap later as long as you’re a good little girl.” Cat shivers in her lap and Kara smiles wickedly.

“Can we please get out of here now?” Cat asks sounding like she is in a hurry. 

Kara smirks and grabs Cat’s hand. “Let’s go.”  
***********************  
They rush back to Kara’s place and as soon as the door closes behind them Kara is being pushed up against it.

“I can’t believe you actually wore it,” Cat says sounding devilish.

“You asked, I obliged,” Kara answers immediately. “I’ll do anything you want,” she admits freely. 

Cat seems surprised but smiles nonetheless. She kisses Kara hard. She has been thinking about what’s sitting between Kara’s legs for that entire party and she is wet and ready for what is about to happen. She breaks their kiss to get Kara out of the rest of this ridiculous Santa suit. The beard and Hat are somewhere in the back of her town car. Their make out session got a little more heated in the ride home than she thought it would. She ended up straddling Kara and riding her lap to almost completion before they pulled up next to Kara’s building. She stopped herself from coming in the car to make the real thing even more enjoyable.

She strips Kara of the goofy red Santa pants and easily undoes the buttons of the oversized Santa coat. Kara is wearing a tank top and shorts underneath and Cat removes those almost as quickly as she strips of her own clothes.

They stumble into the bedroom, unwilling to stop kissing to see where they are going. Both are stripped down to just their bras, but where Cat is wearing a lacy red thong, Kara is sporting a leather harnessed strap-on with a dark purple dildo latched onto it. She had it tucked up into her shorts the entire party as Cat requested that morning. She’ll never admit that when Cat asked her to do that she initially panicked. She was worried about so many things that could go wrong, but actually going through with it was exhilarating.

They finally separate their mouths once they are in Kara’s bedroom and Kara waits patiently at the bottom of the bed for instruction.

“Take your bra off.” Kara takes off the garment in a flash. “Lay down on your back in the center of the bed.” Kara crawls onto her bed and lays on her back. Her head is propped on the pillows near her headboard so she can watch Cat from where she is lying. “Good girl,” Cat finishes softly, but Kara hears it clearly and the praise sends a jolt of arousal through every inch of her.

Cat rushes to strip the rest of her underwear off and soon stands utterly naked in front of Kara’s bed. She crawls up the bed and lies next to Kara on the mattress.

“Did you bring the other thing we needed?” Cat asks.

Kara smiles. “Of course,” she mutters. She produces a bottle of lube from her bedside table.

“Not that I think we will need it,” Cat comments. She hoists herself over top of Kara and straddles the younger woman positioning herself just above the strap on. She lowers herself onto Kara’s stomach and Kara moans at the wetness she can already feel between Cat’s legs. “I have been thinking about you wearing that strap-on all night long and the image I had of you in my mind doesn’t compare in the slightest to the real thing. You are stunning, Kara.” Her hips are slowly rolling back and forth on Kara’s stomach and the hero is going crazy beneath her. “Did you make sure the other end was inside you when you put it on.”

“Rao, yes.” Kara bucks her hips and groans when it gives her no relief. “It has been driving me wild all night waiting for this moment.”

Cat continues grinding her soaked pussy into Kara. “Do you want to fuck me, Kara?”

“More than anything.”

“Say it,” she demands.

“I want to fuck you, Cat.”

“How?”

“I want to ram you with my cock so hard you see stars.”

“Good girl,” Cat praises her lover and can’t stand to wait another second. She lifts herself off of Kara’s stomach and snatches the lube from Kara’s hand. She squirts a dollop of the clear jelly onto the top of the dildo and quickly spreads it over the purple phallus. As soon as her hand reaches the base of the dildo she is positioning the tip at her entrance. She has been dying to do this since the moment Kara agreed to wear the strap-on this morning and she can’t wait any longer.

Cat sinks onto the dildo and they both moan loudly as every inch slowly disappears inside her.

“Fuck,” Kara says breathlessly after their hips finally meet. “I didn’t realize how fucking hot this would be.”

“I know it must be hot because you just swore twice in the span of a minute. Who knew all it took to get you to do that was a little old fashion fucking.” Cat winks at Kara and the younger blonde has to stop herself from bucking her hips hard into her boss. 

“Are you ready?” Kara asks sweetly. She doesn’t want to start until Cat has fully adjusted to the length and width inside her. Cat works her hips a little to get used to the size of the dildo and then she nods and Kara’s whole demeanor changes. She goes from sweet and innocent to rough and dirty in a second.

She grabs Cat’s hips possessively and starts pumping into her soaked pussy. Her thrusts start slow, but deep and Cat is breathing heavy within seconds. Kara tries not to go too deep in fear of hurting Cat, but her thrusts are powerful. Luckily Cat seems to be enjoying it. Cat’s head falls back between her shoulders and she releases a moan that Kara is sure her neighbors will hear.

“Faster,” Cat demands and Kara is more than ready to follow through. She supports Cat’s weight with her hands and starts pounding into her more quickly. She bottoms out inside Cat with every thrust and the older woman moans with every hit. Cat’s hands fall to Kara’s arms and her nails dig into Kara’s flesh so hard the hero can actually feel them.

Kara feels bolder with every thrust and decides to take advantage of it. “You like that, Cat?” Cat hums an affirmative that quickly dissolves into a moan when Kara slams back into her. “You like riding me like that?” Cat manages to open her eyes and stares at Kara.

“God yes, Kara!”

“You like when I fuck you with my cock?” Kara has no idea where all these bold words are coming from, but Cat is eating it up.

“Fuck. Kara this is amazing. Don’t stop.”

Kara starts moaning as the part of the dildo that is inside her shifts and hits her g-spot perfectly. “Fuck.” With every thrust now, not only does she make Cat moan, but herself. Cat can’t take not being able to kiss Kara any longer. She lays her torso against Kara’s and kisses Kara so deeply that their moans are muffled by their dancing tongues. Kara continues thrusting into Cat and the new position makes the dildo hit both of their clits perfectly. Kara feels another surge of boldness and takes a fistful of Cat’s hair pulling tightly. Cat moans even louder than before and Kara can’t handle it any longer.

She flips their positions easily without even pulling out and Cat’s surprise is quickly replaced with a scream as Kara pounds into her harder than before. Cat’s legs wrap around Kara’s hips. Kara’s lips latch onto Cat’s neck and she can’t help but to mark her territory. She sucks and bites all over Cat’s neck leaving purpling marks in her wake. 

Kara is getting close to coming undone and she knows Cat is right there with her. Cat is right on the edge but she needs one more little push to get to the end.

“Do you want to cum, Cat?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Cat chants with every thrust Kara slams into her.

Kara slides a hand between their bodies and pinches Cat’s nipples between her fingertips. She continues her route to Cat’s clit and starts rubbing fervently.

“Shit Kara, that feels amazing,” Cat says breathlessly followed by a deep moan that makes Kara wetter than she thought possible. Their hips are meeting with every pump of Kara’s hips and she knows Cat is about to cum for her. She knows she will fall right behind her lover.

“Cum for me, Cat. I want to see you come undone because of my dick. I want you to scream for me.”

And Cat does just that. Kara pounds into her at the exact moment she circles she throbbing clit and Cat is done for. She screams Kara’s name so loud Kara thinks she might have blown an eardrum. Her body arches into Kara’s and freezes in the air. Simple at the sight of Cat finishing, Kara climaxes right behind her. She moans into Cat’s ear and feels fresh wetness dripping down over her own thighs. Cat’s fists are balled so tightly in Kara’s sheets Kara is surprised they haven’t ripped. Kara slows down her thrusts to keep both of them orgasming for as long as possible and Cat writhes beneath her with every wave of pleasure that crashes over her. 

"Good girl, Cat," Kara says when both their climaxes finish and collapses on the bed next to Cat. Cat is covered with a sheen of sweat that makes her glow in the low light of the moon shining through the window and Kara can’t stop staring. Cat turns her head to look at Kara and smiles deliriously. She reaches a hand out and rests it on Kara’s stomach but doesn’t move otherwise; Kara is pretty sure she can’t move right now either so she doesn’t blame her.

“I hope you have enough energy for another go, because it is so my turn to wear that thing.”


	10. How many soulmates do I have?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat lives in a world where you don't age after turning 18 until you are physically intimate with you soulmate or soulmates. So how many soulmates does she actually have and is she really ready to give up agelessness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Shea777 for this Prompt!!!! I hope it is close to what you were looking for. I promise one of these days I will post on time and at a decent hour! Enjoy!  
> -Molly

She hasn’t aged a day since she turned 18, but that’s how most people live their lives in this day and age. She might not have aged, but she has certainly lived those years. She has built an entire media company and broken every glass ceiling that has dared to get in her way. She hasn’t bothered to try and find her soulmate or soulmates, really though, who would want to when you can have eternal longevity instead. But alas over the year it seems they have found her.

The first time she ever felt like she might have met her soulmate was when she met Lois Lane for the first time. She was technically 25 at the time and working for Perry White at the Daily Planet. People describe being near a soulmate much like one would expect. Your heart races at simple touches. You feel nervous for no reason around them. You feel a deep pull toward them even if you try to avoid it. She had all of this with Lois. Lois was beautiful, smart, powerful, and so driven. Cat found herself always wanting to be with the redhead, so naturally she avoided her as best she could. Who would want to pair off and age? Not like she could put much distant between them when they both worked at the Daily Planet though.

Then Lois started dating someone else and despite never admitting it to anyone, Cat was ridiculously jealous. She knew Lois felt all the same things as she did when they were close, how could she be with someone else? Then she met Clark Kent for the first time and her world took another dramatic shift. She was 27 in theory and when her hand slid into Clark’s at their first meeting she felt her heart stutter in her chest and tingles shoot up her arm. She couldn’t understand it at first, but soon enough she realized it was just because Lois was in the room and she was jealous that Clark was with her soulmate.

Things changed drastically when she and Clark had to work together on an assignment. She couldn’t deny it anymore or blame it on Lois being nearby. Her heart skipped a beat anytime Clark was close. She felt herself missing him when they were only apart for a few hours between work shifts. She knew Clark was her soulmate too. That was a hard piece of information to handle. Sure, she’d heard of people having more than one soulmate, but it was rare and even frowned upon most of the time, like people really had any control over that sort of thing. She was 28 when she finally understood that both Lois and Clark were her soulmates and that made up her mind.

She left to go to National City. She couldn’t stand to be in the same city as her soulmates and not be with them. She turned her desire for Lois to hatred in her mind so that she could deal with her strong feelings for the woman without giving away that they were meant to be. Instead she threw herself into building a media empire and never looked back on her decision to leave behind the two people that would change her life completely.

A few years later, she was 35 when she met Jimmy Olsen. The man was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He carried himself like he knew what he was doing and Cat was pretty sure he definitely knew what he was doing. He was introduced to her over drinks when Cat was looking into investors for CatCo. He was working at the Daily Planet at the time as a photo journalist and Cat felt the connection as soon as she laid eyes on him. Her heart pounded and her knees went weak. He smirk devilishly at her and stayed behind with her at the bar long after their other guests left them. She was more mind-blown than ever to meet one of her soulmates. She had three of them for god’s sake. Who had three soulmates?

She and Jimmy actual talked about the fact that they were soulmates. She never dared to broach the subject with Lois or Clark, but Jimmy seemed so much more approachable. He already knew that he was also destined to be with Lois and Clark. He met them on his first day of work at the planet and sparks were flying between all of them. He admitted that he wasn’t ready to age yet and she told him she wasn’t sure she ever would be ready. She ended up sleeping with him that night and the sex was the best she has ever had. She knew that nothing would change. You have to be physically intimate with all your soulmates at once to seal your intertwined fates and begin the aging process together.

The next day, the pair parted with pleasant goodbyes. Jimmy told Cat that Clark and Lois never mentioned her being one of their soulmates and she was appreciative of their secrecy. She hoped they would keep it that way. When she found out from Jimmy later that he went back to Metropolis and started dating Lois and Clark in secret, she couldn’t blame him. Being by herself was lonely and really if Jimmy lived in National City at the time she probably would have wanted a similar result for them. Being with just one of her soulmates wouldn’t affect her aging so where was the harm in at least getting some love? 

For years she never felt those familiar feelings of being near who she was meant to be with. Jimmy, Lois, and Clark remained in Metropolis and she built her empire alone in National City. And then, Kara Danvers walked into her office interviewing to be her assistant. She had been alive 41 years without aging a day past 18. Kara waltzed into her office and Cat’s heart took off for the stars. It was so much more intense than what she had felt with Lois, Clark, or Jimmy. Her connection to Kara was instant and Cat could see in the other woman’s eyes that she felt it too. Kara sat down in front of her and Cat had to fight the urge to stare at the gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her. She had so many questions she wanted to ask the girl, but instead she shook off her shock, told her heart to shut the hell up and went about her business.

She gave Kara the job because she thought she would do well and not at all because she couldn’t stand to see the girl walk back out of her life after she just came stumbling into it. Their connection only grew stronger being so close to one another every day. For a solid year Cat kept everything purely professional. She even purposely called Kara the wrong name to put distant between them. Then one night she couldn’t take it anymore. She called Kara into her office and asked her all the things she had been dying to know.

Kara was much younger than her, she was technically 26. Cat wasn’t fazed by the age difference considering no one could tell Cat was any older. Cat tactfully asked if Kara had any other soulmates she had met so far. Kara sounded almost ashamed to admit that she had. Cat was so curious. Was this person going to be a new name to add to her list or had Kara somehow already met one of her other three mates? She finally got Kara to explain that she had met two other people that were also her soulmates. Cat asked why she sounded so ashamed and Kara admitted that Clark Kent was her soulmate, but also her cousin. Cat was shocked, but she didn’t blame Kara or Clark for the powers of the universe.

They talked all night and well into the next day. Cat knew she needed to stop. She was falling for this gorgeous creature and her mind was telling her it was a bad idea to get so attached, but every other part of her couldn’t bear to stop what was blossoming between them. After talking for hours Kara confided in Cat. She explained that she and Clark were aliens from another world. She told Cat all about Krypton, about being stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years, about Clark being Superman, and about how she had all the same powers as he did and how she longed to use them. Suddenly the cousins being soulmates made so much more sense. The universe wouldn’t be cruel enough to separate the only two remaining creatures of a dying breed. They needed each other.

When the sun finally rose, Kara told Cat that Clark once told her he had more soulmates out there besides Lois and her, but never who they were. Cat thought of Jimmy; If Clark didn’t tell Kara about Jimmy, then neither would she. Kara said that Clark also mentioned that he never talked to one of his soulmates about how they were soulmates. Cat clarified that yes that was her and explained that she never worked as closely with Clark or Lois as she did with Kara every day. She couldn’t handle keeping her distant any longer. She needed to get to know Kara and the younger blonde looked so relieved by that news.

They went back to their regular lives after that night, but with one major difference, they kept talking. Once a week they would have a date night and talk about anything and everything. She was never intimate with Kara, but their emotional intimacy was deeper than anything she had ever felt. They never kissed, never went past those lines, but god did Cat want it more than anything. For the first time in her life she thought about growing old with someone. She thought about having a family with Kara, about living out their days surrounded with their other soulmates in love and happy. 

It scared the shit out of her.

She didn’t think about it anymore, but kept getting closer and closer to Kara. A year went by with their new arrangement and they both were happy. Kara didn’t want to settle down until she had her chance to be a hero and Cat was more than willing to wait. She was shocked when she recognized that she wasn’t running from her soulmates and aging anymore, but instead waiting for Kara to be ready for their destiny together.

Then she got a call from none other than Jimmy Olsen, who apparently went by James now. He wanted to work at CatCo and who was she to turn away such a distinguished eye? She gave him the Art Director position without a second thought. It didn’t occur to her that this would mean Kara would finally meet her fifth and hopefully final soulmate once James was there.  
*********************  
It’s a Tuesday and James Olsen’s first official day at CatCo. He walks into Cat’s office and she doesn’t even have to look up to know that it’s him. She has been able to tell which soulmate she’s near based on her body’s reaction for a while now. Her heart starts to race and her knees feel weak even as she is sitting down at her desk. She looks up and watches as Kara’s head whips around to look through the glass at her. She smiles softly at Kara’s confused eyebrow raise and nods minutely. Kara’s head is suddenly on a swivel as she looks back and forth between James and Cat.

The door closes behind James as he makes his way toward Cat. She stands and he comes around the desk to wrap her in a tight hug. “It’s good to see you, Cat,” he murmurs. 

“It’s good to see you, James,” she matches his sentiment. They walk together and sit on the couch in the center of her office.

“So when were you gonna tell me that your assistant is another one of our merry band of soulmates?”

Cat laughs. “I thought I’d let you figure that out on your own.” James is staring over Cat’s shoulder at Kara and Cat turns around to look at the blonde as well. Kara is slack-jawed and staring at both of them. Her eyes continually dart back and forth between them. “Her name is Kara,” Cat supplies as she looks back to James.

“Wait, Clark’s cousin Kara?” James sounds surprised and Cat revels in the fact that Clark doesn’t tell Jimmy everything.

“One and the same.” James continues to stare at Kara. “Should I take pity on both of you and invite her in?”

James doesn’t answer. He continues to stare, so Cat takes pity on him and Kara. She stands up and walks out to Kara’s desk. The younger blonde stares at her the entire way. Cat goes around the edge of Kara’s desk to get as close to her as possible. She bends over and brings her lips to Kara’s ear.

“Kara, darling, would you like to join us?” She risks the pet name to hopefully cut through the fog in Kara’s mind. Her lips brush Kara’s ear and an electricity passes through her she has never felt before.

“Is he another one of our…” Kara trails off and Cat appreciates her discreetness. They make eye contact and Cat nods. “How many of us are there?”

Cat can’t stop her laugh at the question. “I really hope this is all of us, but there is only one way to know for sure and we both know what that is. Come meet him,” she suggests softly and heads back toward her office. Kara follows her as if on instinct into the office. Once they come through the door, James stands up to greet them. “Kara Danvers, this is James Olsen. James, this is Kara.” James reaches out his hand to shake and the blonde quickly supplies her own.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kara says in a chipper tone.

“The pleasure is all mine. I’ve heard a lot about you from Clark,” James replies. Kara sends him a confused look and James smiles brightly. “Oh right, he probably didn’t tell you about me. He doesn’t like to spill the beans about who are other soulmates are until we meet them ourselves. It’s more fun that way.” He winks and Cat smirks back at his boldness.

Kara doesn’t seem completely comfortable with James yet, but she is more than comfortable with Cat. She clings to her boss’s side even sitting next to Cat when the woman sits down on the couch across from James. They all talk for a while until they really should get back to work. Kara is the first to return to her desk, but Cat can tell she is still listening in with that super hearing of hers. James gets up and Cat follows. She heads for her desk while he takes a step toward the door before stopping.

“We really should all get together soon,” he proposes. “I’ve heard having all your soulmates in the same room is orgasmic.” Kara’s hands slip off her notebook and knocks a cup of pens to the floor. James looks over at her and Cat bursts out laughing. He looks back at Cat and smiles. “So I guess she’s a super too huh?”

“Indeed she is,” Cat confirms smiling. “I think you’re right about all of us getting together.”

James looks contemplative. “So the infamous Cat Grant is finally ready to settle down and start aging?” Cat doesn’t say a word, but she doesn’t have to, her face gives away everything James needs to know. “What changed?”

Cat lets her eyes fall on Kara and a soft smile takes over her features. “I met her,” she says simply and James follows her gaze to Kara.

“It’s big?”

“I’m madly in love with her,” she admits for the first time out loud. Kara spins slowly in her chair to face them both and the goofy grin on her face is enough to say she feels the same. “Meeting all of you felt differently, but meeting her was like seeing the stars for the first time again. I know I will love all of you the same way someday, but she will always be the first for me. Once she is ready to settle down with all of us, I will be too.”  
*****************  
Kara admits to both of them that she wants all of them to be together, but she isn’t ready yet. Instead she focuses on being Supergirl and gets to know James better over the next couple months. The three of them have dinners and dates, they talk about their lives, and they really take their time and fall in love with one another. Before long Kara can’t stand to wait any longer.

She comes into Cat’s office after everyone else has left the bullpen for the night. She walks around Cat’s desk and kisses her chastely on the lips, which is a new thing for them, but Kara can’t get enough.

“I think I want to ask Clark to fly Lois to my place tonight,” she says nervously. Cat’s eyes shoot up from her paperwork to meet Kara’s. “I think I’m ready for us all to be in the same room together.” 

“Oh, really?” Cat asks with a raised brow. “Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I haven’t completely changed my mind yet,” she admits. “I’m in love with you and James, but I’m not sure I’m ready to give up my eternal longevity yet. What I know for sure though is that I can’t go any longer without knowing what it’s like to be with all of us at once. This is the one way to know for sure that there are only five of us that are destined to be together and no more.” Cat raises her eyebrow again. “Okay there is another way, but this is the second best option without giving up agelessness.”

“I’ll do whatever you want to do, Kara,” Cat says happily. “I know you are technically a lot younger than the rest of us, so it’s only fair that you get to decide when to give up your agelessness, darling.”

Kara catches Cat’s chin then and kisses her more soundly. They have never done anything more than a peck and the first time their tongues meet Cat feels like she is on fire. When they pull back they are both breathless.

“What was that for?” Cat asks sounding winded.

“To thank you for letting me choose this for us.”  
*******************  
Kara calls Clark and James and sets everything up. Cat shows up at her place later that night and James is already waiting there with Kara. He answers the door and kisses Cat sweetly. They both walk into the living room where Kara is pacing anxiously around the room.

“Kara,” Cat says tenderly. The other woman only spares a fleeting glance at her lover before continuing to pace with renewed vigor. “How long has she been doing this?”

“She greeted me when I got here and has been pacing ever since,” James answers. “When is Clark supposed to get here with Lois?”

“Any minute, now,” Cat replies. Kara needs to stop pacing and Cat knows exactly how to calm her down. She strides directly into Kara’s path and grabs the girl by her upper arms. Kara looks startled, but only for a second. After that second, Cat is leaning in and kissing her deeply to both Kara’s and James’s surprise. 

“I’m sorry, are we interrupting something?” Lois asks sounding irritated. She and Clark have just landed through the window and James lights up when he sees them. He rushes over and pulls them both into a tight embrace. He kisses Clark first then Lois and they kiss him back eagerly. 

“You weren’t interrupting anything except Kara almost having a panic attack,” Cat finally answers Lois’s question. She grabs Kara’s hand and walks the girl over to meet the others. The closer they get to the other three the seeming hotter the room seems to get. A thick tension settles around and the energy radiating off of their bodies is intoxicating. Cat can see it on all their faces, they aren’t leaving here tonight with their agelessness intact.

As soon as they are all standing next to each other everything changes. No one can seem to keep their hands to themselves. No one is willing to make the first move toward the inevitable but their hands are wondering somewhat innocently. Lois is holding Clark’s hand but her other reaches out to cup Cat’s cheek. Cat and Kara’s hands are still linked, but Kara’s other hand reaches out to rub over James’s back. James reaches out and tucks a stray hair behind Kara’s ear while his other hand finds Clark’s butt. Clark tentatively steps closer to Kara and leans their foreheads together.

“Fuck it,” Cat finally says and grabs Lois. She pulls the redhead into a searing kiss that makes both their panties wet. Their tongues glide past one another and explore each other’s mouths for the first time. Cat has wanted to kiss Lois for years and she is finally getting her chance. When they finally pull back from their kiss, everyone is staring at them. They have inadvertently let go of Kara and Clark. Their bodies are pressed firmly together. Cat’s hands are wrapped tightly around Lois’s back and the redhead’s hands are holding Cat’s face possessively. No one speaks for a long time while they all look at one another.

“That was so hot,” Kara finally says and the spell is broken. Soon they are all kissing and their hands are wondering not-so-innocently now. Clark joins Cat and Lois, taking turns kissing each of them while their hands map out new terrain. Kara and James are locked in a heated kiss as well and no one seem like they are ever going to stop. Cat gets her hands on the hem of Lois’s shirt and before she knows it the fabric is gone. Lois is quick to match Cat’s move. She pulls Cat’s shirt over the blonde’s heads and soon they are kissing with only bras separating their torsos. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” someone is saying and Cat’s realizes it’s her saying that. Everyone stops what they’re doing and stares hazy-eyed back at her. “I think we all know where this is headed if we don’t stop now. So I need to ask Kara a serious question.” She steps away from Lois and she is sure she hears both Lois and Clark whimper at her absence. She walks over to Kara and takes her lover’s hands gingerly. They lock eyes and Cat has to really focus to stop herself from kissing Kara senseless. “I think we can tell that we are all soulmates and there is no one else meant to be here with us tonight. It’s just the five of us that are fated to be together.” She looks around and they all nod in agreement. “So it’s up to you, Kara. Do we continue what we’ve started here and finally settle down together all five of us? Or do you want to go our separate ways for now and give you some more time?”

Kara looks serious and Cat is proud of her for being able to really think about this when the tension is so high in this room. Cat can barely keep her thoughts straight when she looks at Kara’s kiss-bruised mouth. Kara looks around at all of them and suddenly her face relaxes. She’s made her decision Cat can tell.

“I’m ready.”

And that’s all it takes. They move to the bedroom together and things move like a choreographed dance. Their clothes fall away until they are all naked and staring. Technically, some of them have already fulfilled their fates, but no one seems to care. Cat is kissing James on one side of the bed while Clark watches them intently rubbing himself. On the other side of the bed Kara is straddling Lois’s hips and kisses her breasts fervently.

Soon they are moving and things are going further than any of them initially thought they would tonight. Kara is riding Clark with Cat pressed firmly against her back. Cat is rubbing Kara’s clit with Kara’s head thrown back on her shoulder. Clark is ramming Kara while he kisses Lois who James is claiming doggy style. 

Then Cat is three knuckles deep inside Lois while Kara rides Lois’s beautiful face. Kara is sucking James off and Clark is burying himself into Cat. The chain of orgasms this line-up creates is one for the ages, but soon they are back at it again. 

James passionately takes Clark while Superman finger fucks Lois so hard she sees stars. Cat finally gets the moment she has been waiting for when Kara crawls over to her. They kiss like they are drowning and their kiss gives them air. At almost the same moment their hands find each other. Kara sinks two fingers into Cat’s soaking pussy and Cat follows right behind her sliding an impressive three fingers into Kara with no resistance.

They rotate one final time because no one seems to be able to get enough. It’s really no surprise considering how long some of them have been waiting for the moment. James has his face hidden between Cat’s legs while Cat kisses Lois eagerly. Clark has Kara bent over the side of the bed fucking her from behind as she eats out a dripping Lois.

Cat loses track of how many orgasms she has. They are all so fucking hot together that no one wants to stop, but their bodies disagree. After hours and kissing, teasing, fingering, sucking, and fucking they are all exhausted. Kara is the first one to pass out in the center of her own giant bed. Cat thinks Kara has never looked more beautiful than she does thoroughly sated and sleeping. She crawls into the bed and holds Kara close in her arms. Lois crawls in next to Kara’s back and spoons the blonde lovingly. James and Clark kiss sweetly before separating and taking their places on the outsides of the bed. 

In minutes they are all soundly asleep and Cat succumbs feeling safer and more at peace than she ever has before. The next day they will all wake up together and one day older for the first time in years.


	11. Yes, Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Smut Monday!!!

Kara walks into Cat’s office on Friday night at nine o’clock. Cat is sitting behind her desk looking like a queen watching over her kingdom even if she is nude. Kara walks to the center of the room and kneels like she does every week.

They have this standing date every Friday. They both need something in their lives that they have complete control over. They both need a way to blow off steam. Together this is what they came up with. It didn’t quite start out how it is now, but the night Kara confirmed to Cat that she is indeed Supergirl, they both admitted to needing something that could help take the edge. Kara told Cat about how she always felt like she needed to be controlling herself all the time. Cat surprisingly admitted that she hated how little control she had despite being the head of her own company. She told Kara that it always felt like things were happening to her, she had to chase after the stories and had no way of knowing what was coming.

Thus their arrangement was born. Once a week they would get together and Cat would have complete control of everything that happened while Kara would give up all control of everything. They started out small, Cat would have her way with Kara wherever and however she wanted. They fucked on the balcony, on Cat’s desk, on both couches in Cat’s office, in the back of Cat’s town car, on practically every flat surface of the penthouse and many other places. Cat would do what she wanted to Kara and then Kara would do what Cat wanted to have done to her. 

Kara didn’t even want to control her powers for once in her life, so she awkwardly stumbled through asking Alex for help. She told her sister about how hard it was to control her powers every single moment of every single day. Alex understood what Kara was trying to ask for and found a fix. She used the red sun lamp from the Master Jailer’s cabin to create one of her own design. She was able to make a sort of lightbulb that Kara could put in any common light socket. The bulb produces a red light that makes Kara human temporarily. Alex gave her a few so that Kara could flood an entire room with the red light and truly take a break from having to control every action.

When she told Cat about the bulbs, she was ecstatic. Things quickly evolved after the bulbs. They were both able to really take advantage of their arrangement. Cat could do more and Kara could really relax and allow herself to really feel everything that happened. They talked about everything they do and come up with safe words and names to use during their play time together.

Cat watches Kara walk into the room and kneel and the mere sight of Supergirl bowing to her is enough to soak Cat. She reaches beneath her desk and flicks a switch she had installed a few months ago. The room is bathed in red and she can hear Kara sigh in relief. She gets up from the desk walks around to stand in front of Kara.

“You’re still dressed, Baby Girl.” It’s a statement, but Kara knows what Cat is implying. Kara immediately pulls her shirt over her head and removes her bra. She stands up keeping her head bowed and takes off her pants and thong just as rapidly. Cat circles Kara once she is kneeling again and lets her fingers drag across Kara’s exposed shoulders. “Are you ready, Baby Girl?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Kara responds on auto pilot. This is not their first rodeo.

“Look at me,” Cat snaps and Kara’s eyes snap up to rake over Cat’s body. What she sees there makes her eyes bulge and her heart race. This may not be their first rodeo, but it is definitely the first time she has seen Cat wearing a strap-on. The black straps contrast beautifully with her pale skin. The black fabric is tight across Cat’s hips and her upper thighs and Kara can’t stop staring. The harness comes to the center of Cat’s pelvis and there lies a teal dildo with ridges covering every inch of it, and there are quite a few inches there. Kara visibly shudders imagining Cat taking her with this added appendage.

“Do you like it, Baby Girl?” Cat asks her voice sickly-sweet. “I got it just for you, darling.”

Kara wants to play cool, she really does, but she knows the look of pure desire on her face right now will give her away completely. “I love it, Daddy,” she answers sounding awestruck.

“Color?”

“Green?”

“Good. Let’s get started. Sit on the couch, Baby Girl.” Kara doesn’t hesitate. She rises to stand and walks to the couch Cat’s pointed at. She sits in the dead center of the cushions and waits patiently for further instruction. “Slide over just a little.” Kara complies and Cat sits in the spot she just vacated.

Cat gets comfortable and reaches out to take Kara’s hand. She guides the younger woman to straddle her lap. She keeps the strap-on from getting anywhere near Kara’s entrance and has the blonde sit so the toy is pinned between their stomachs. She kisses Kara soundly then. Their lips meet and open with practiced ease. Their tongues dance and glide past each other and Cat’s hands wander. She grabs the back of Kara’s neck pulling her deeper into their kiss while she other hand palms Kara’s ass and pulls her hips grinding into Cat and the toy between them. 

They kiss heavily for several minutes and Cat even dips her fingers into Kara’s pussy for a moment to gather wetness before rubbing teasingly over Kara’s clit. She never presses hard enough to give Kara any real relief, but that’s not why she is rubbing Kara in the first place. She needs to make sure Kara is nice and wet before she slams this wonderful thing deep inside her.

Their kisses devolve into Kara devouring Cat’s neck and grinding ruthlessly in her lap. She starts to center herself onto Cat’s left thigh so her clit can rub over the skin their and Cat knows she needs to take back control.

“Did I say you were allowed to grind on me like that, Baby Girl?” Cat asks daring Kara to keep misbehaving. Kara shakes her head and moves herself back to the center of Cat’s legs, but it’s too late. Cat is going to punish her for trying to get herself off and Kara knows it. “Use your words, darling. Did Daddy say you could get yourself off?”

“No, Daddy didn’t,” Kara answers.

“Should I punish you?” Cat asks and her voice doesn’t match the words at all.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Get on your knees if front of the couch, Baby Girl,” Cat instructs and Kara is there in a flash. Cat stands up from the couch and gets on her knees as well. She is behind Kara, but off to the side so the dildo won’t touch Kara yet. “I’m going to spank you five times, Baby Girl. Do you know why?”

“Because I tried to rub my clit on you without permission,” Kara answers like it’s a reflex and at this point it probably is.

“There’s one more reason,” Cat says and Kara looks over her shoulder at Cat with her brow furrowed. “I saw you flirting with Lena at your desk the other day.” Kara shows the recognition of her mistake on her face. “We agreed that I would never see your interest in another person. As long as this is going on you are mine and no one else’s. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy it won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Good girl. Now bend over and count for me, darling.” Kara bends over so her torso is resting on the couch and gets ready to count. The first smack falls and the sound reverberates through Cat’s office. It’s not that strong of a slap for Cat, but the sting flares across Kara’s skin.

“One,” she says trying to keep her voice steady. The second slap is harder and pushes Kara’s hips into the couch with its momentum. The sting lasts longer this time but the pain shifts quickly into pleasure as Cat rubs her hand soothingly over the rising red hand print. “Two.”

She switches cheeks for the third one and the fresh surface reacts more fully to the harder hit. Kara can’t stop the moan that escapes her. “Three.” She feels her wetness dripping down her legs as Cat repositions her body. The fourth slap comes down hard and Kara squeaks slightly with the pain it creates. Cat is now directly behind her and Kara can feel the shaft of the strap-on between her legs. “Four.”

“Last one, Baby Girl.” Cat’s hand falls onto Kara’s ass harder still and the younger blonde squeals from the pain. 

“Five.” As soon as she says the word Cat plunges the dildo deep inside her. Kara clenches at the fabric of the couch with her hands. She bites her lips at the sudden fullness and pushes back against Cat’s hips.

Cat lets the length of the toy rest inside Kara for a few moments so the girl can get used to its size. “You did so well with that, Baby Girl. I think it’s time for your reward.”

“Rao, please Daddy. I want my reward,” Kara whines. Cat smirks. She has Supergirl begging to be fucked by her with a strap-on. If this isn’t heaven, she has no idea what it could be.

“You’ve been naughty, though,” Cat teases. “I shouldn’t reward you for being naughty.” Kara doesn’t say a word and Cat knows she is giving Cat time to change her mind. “You did take your punishment like a lady though.” She lets Kara suffer for another intense moment. She presses her hips into Kara and pushes the toy inside her just that much further. “Fine, I’ll reward you. You are allowed to cum, Baby Girl, but only when I give you permission to do so.”

And with that, they are off. Cat starts fucking Kara slowly with the strap-on. She pulls back until she is almost completely out of Kara before slowly inching her way back in. Kara’s hips buck impatiently, but Cat isn’t letting her sub control this. She speeds up every few thrusts but only minimally. She keeps her thrusts deep and Kara moans with every hit. She continues speeding up until she is pumping in and out of Kara so fast her hips start to burn. Kara is moaning uncontrollably, begging for more while asking for release all at once.

“Do you want to cum Baby Girl?” Cat asks mischievously. 

“So badly, Daddy,” Kara groans and her hips push back into Cat with every thrust. Cat takes pity on her. She reaches down and takes a handful of blonde hair in her grasp. She yanks Kara up by her mane so Kara’s back is melded to her front.

“What does it feel like, darling? Describe it for Daddy.”

“I can feel every ridge and it’s amazing. Every pass makes me quiver a little bit more. I don’t want to stop, but I need to finish soon or I might go crazy.” Cat smirks. Kara has never been so articulate while she fucks her brains out, she must really be liking this.

Kara moans so loudly it shocks Cat. She decides to finally give Kara relief. She wraps one hand around Kara’s hips and slides it down to play with Kara’s throbbing clit. Her other hand wraps tightly around Kara’s throat. She doesn’t put any pressure there yet, but she will soon and she wants Kara to know that.

“Fuck,” Kara says breathlessly. She has a sweat gathering on her body and Cat loves it. Nothing gets Kara to sweat, but she has found a way. “I’m so close, Daddy. Please,” she moans and grabs the sides of Cat’s hips as the older woman continues to demolish her from behind. 

Cat doesn’t let up on her pace and rubs Kara’s clit even harder while tightening her hand against the outside of Kara’s neck blocking blood to her brain. 

"Cum for me, Baby Girl." And that's all it takes. Kara cums hard, screaming Cat’s name and shaking in her arms. Cat slows her pace and releases the grip on Kara’s neck. Kara’s head falls back onto Cat’s should as convulsions shake her to her core. She moans and swears through every aftershock until she collapses forward onto the couch. 

“Shit,” Kara exhales deeply. “That was amazing, Cat,” she whispers. Cat slowly pulls out of Kara’s tightened walls and the hero sucks in a hiss of breath. The younger girl feels like she can’t move, but Cat helps her maneuver so she is lying on the couch and Cat joins her after removing her harness.

“It most certainly was.”


	12. Coming Out in More Ways than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been dating partially in secret for nine months. They watch movies, cook dinner, go on dates, co-parent Carter when he is staying with Cat, and they are well on their way to living together. The only thing they aren’t, is out to the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing like this everyday is hard work. I'm gonna sleep so well when this is done!  
> Molly

They’ve been dating partially in secret for nine months. They watch movies, cook dinner, go on dates, co-parent Carter when he is staying with Cat, and they are well on their way to living together. The only thing they aren’t, is out to the public. Their friends and family know, but they have yet to make a public appearance together as an item.

They are worried about how the public will react, but really since their families and friends know it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks really. They are happy together, finally. It took some time to figure out what they were to each other.

It started out awkwardly and with a lot of difficulty. Kara had been in love with Cat for almost two years when Lena came into her life. They became instant friends, but Kara was too distracted by her feelings for Cat to even realize that Lena clearly had a crush on her. Alex basically smacked her and pointed out that Lena was dying to be more than just friends. She was torn because she still had such strong feelings for Cat, but when she really searched herself she knew she had developed feelings for Lena along the way too.

She didn’t know what to do, so instead, she did nothing. She kept working for Cat and kept being friends with Lena without telling either of them what she was feeling. Things changed when Lena bought a large stake in CatCo. She was helping to protect Cat from Morgan Edge who was trying to buy up a majority share of the company stealthily. Lena started spending more time at CatCo especially with Cat in particular. They had work lunches and stayed late in the office trying to expand the companies horizons together. Kara sat in with them a lot. She brought them lunch and joined them most days, then brought food for them during their late-night work sessions to give them a break.

Being around Cat and Lena so much every day at work was not helping with her crushes on either woman. If anything her feelings were getting stronger for both of them. She panicked. She stopped having lunch with them. She stopped spending extra time with either of them and definitely stopped spending time with both of them together. 

Her avoidance plan backfired though when Cat and Lena showed up at her doorstep on a Friday night. They said they wouldn’t leave until she told them what was going on. She tried to deny it, but they both know her too well to believe that. They wouldn’t leave it alone until she finally blurted out that she liked them, both of them, romantically. She doesn’t think they were prepared for that. They all froze, not sure what to say to Kara’s confession. Suddenly Lena was confessing too. She admitted that she also had feelings for both Kara and Cat. Lena explained that at first she only had feelings for Kara, but the more she got to know Cat the more she liked her and eventually had quite the crush on Cat as well.

Cat stayed quiet while Lena and Kara disclosed their affections. She hesitated and tried to redirect them, but ultimately she owned up to feeling the same as they did. Nothing was figured out for quite some time. They all went their separate ways that night after a heated argument that got them nowhere. They tried to talk about it a few times without success. Cat tried to bow out and let Lena and Kara be together, but the other two women weren’t having any of it. None of them knew what to do until finally, after thorough research, Lena suggested they all be together. Cat virtually scoffed at the idea, but Kara was more than intrigued. Lena told them about the information she had found. People were actually doing this out in the world. They were called triads and it was rather simple actually: all three of them would be in a relationship together.

It took some practice, but they worked it out over time together. They had some bumps in the road trying to figure out their jealously, their sex lives, and how to tell the people they loved. But once they started thinking of their relationship as four partnerships in one, things got easier. Each pair was just as important as the whole of them. They needed to be intimate in pairs and as a triad. They needed to love one another individually and as a group. Once they got a handle on that, things went much more smoothly. Yes, they still fight and have normal relationship problems, but it’s not because there are three of them.

They all brought different things to their triad that made them a perfect fit. Lena was neurotic and anal in the best ways. She made Cat and Kara more responsible to each other and the world. Kara brought light to Cat and Lena’s dim worlds. She made them feel carefree in a way that never had before. And Cat was headstrong and powerful. She made Lena and Kara realize that they were strong brilliant women who deserved the best and taught them never to back down.

They slowly told their friends and family starting with Carter and Alex. Everyone was accepting and loving even if they were a little confused at first. Now nine months after they committed to one another, they are going to come out to the world. They have their first public appearance on the books and Kara is freaking out.

Compared to her two beautiful lovers she is nothing. Cat built a media empire all on her own and continues her reign at the helm of the ship. Lena is the last remaining Luthor and despite speculation and distrust, she has managed to win the support of the people. She owns and runs a ridiculously successful tech company that is on the cutting edge of literally everything. Kara is just a brand new reporter. She was just promoted from being Cat’s assistant right before they all got together and has yet to make a splash. She might be Supergirl, but the general public doesn’t know that. When they see her on Cat and Lena’s arms she is going to be torn to shreds.

They are attending the CatCo Annual Charity Gala together tonight. There are hundreds of members of the press in attendance along with National City’s elite. Even big wigs from Metropolis and Star City are making the trip. Not to mention countless celebrities that Cat has befriended over the years. Really though, who knew that Harrison Ford and Cat Grant went way back? 

She is pacing around Cat’s bedroom. She is completely ready to go. Her hair and makeup are done and her gorgeous gown is on. Being ready only leaves more time to freak out before they leave though and Kara thinks she might be about to hyperventilate for the first time since she was a teenager.

Lena peeks into the bedroom and sees Kara freaking out. She goes to get Cat so they can calm Kara down together. They walk in and Kara doesn’t stop pacing. “Kara,” Cat starts softly. The blonde looks up at her lovers but doesn’t stop moving. “Kara, darling, come sit down with us.” Cat takes Lena’s hand and leads the raven-haired woman to sit on the edge of the bed with her. They leave space between them and Cat pats it enticingly for Kara. Kara can’t help but oblige. She would do anything for these women.

As soon as she sits down Cat and Lena grab one hand each. “What’s wrong, Kara?” Lena asks sweetly.

Kara considers lying, but she knows they will see right through her. “I’m nervous about coming out tonight,” she says her voice quiet and weak. Neither of them says anything so Kara continues. “I’m worried that compared to you two, Kara Danvers is nothing. I don’t deserve either of you let alone both of you.”

“Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Cat starts harshly. “Don’t you dare say that you are nothing ever again. We love you, completely and deeply.” Lena nods along with Cat’s words before jumping in with her.

“It doesn’t matter what the outside world thinks, we know that you are worth the world. We are the ones that don’t deserve you, darling,” she finishes and squeezes Kara’s hand to add weight to her words. 

“Okay fine,” Kara whines teasingly. “I’m amazing, I believe you.” They laugh together and Kara feels herself taking strength from the love she feels radiating toward her. She knows these two will love her no matter what the press or anyone else says about them tonight.

They kiss Carter goodnight before climbing into their town car together. As they roll up to the press line leading to the gala, Kara can hear some of the reporters. Muffled assumptions make their way to her ears. Cat confirmed a few days ago that she was bringing a date to the gala that she had been with for several months now. The media has been eager to get the scoop on who was amazing enough to keep Cat Grant captivated for so long. The reporters closest to the Car recognize Cat’s driver and the crowd draws a collective breath waiting to see who steps out from behind the tinted glass.

Cat is helped out of the car first by their driver. She is stunning in a white halter-top gown that has an intricate silver addition around her neck that holds the dress up. She turns around and takes Kara’s hand. The younger blonde steps from the car in mesmerizing midnight blue. Her skin tight gown shows off her sleek body and her immaculate hairdo leaves her elegant neck displayed proudly. The flashes of cameras are endless as Kara kisses Cat’s cheek chastely. When they both turn back to the car and help Lena out there is noticeable confusion and murmurs throughout the crowd. The dark-haired woman is flawless in dark scarlet. Her sleek hair is curled into perfect waves that are clipped to one side so it all falls over her left shoulder. Cat kisses her cheek first and Kara follows suit kissing the opposite side a moment later.

The camera flashes never stop, but they don’t hesitate. Cat stands between them since this is her event. She is grasping both their hands as they walk proudly down the line of cameras toward the banquet hall. They stop and pose twice. Cat wraps an arm around each woman’s waist and pulls them close. They whisper sweet nothings over the roar of the crowd and continue walking after a minute. When one reporter gets lucky and Cat deems him worthy of an exclusive, they make their way to the side to answer his questions.

“So, you’re dating Lena Luthor?” he asks cautiously and Cat doesn’t blame him, this is basically unheard of. There is no precedent for this sort of thing.

“I am,” Cat answers surely. The reporter looks shaky about carrying on with her question, but decides to do it anyway.

“And you’re also dating…” he trails off and Cat knows it’s because he doesn’t know Kara’s name yet.

“This is Kara Danvers. She works as a reporter at CatCo,” Cat introduces happily. “And yes, I am dating her as well.”

“Is this like a sister wives thing?” the guy asks starting to get a little cheeky.

“No not at all,” Cat clarifies and her tone makes Kara feel bad for this guy. “We are all dating each other and love each other very much. Thanks for your questions,” Cat says bitterly before moving on without letting him speaking again.

The rest of the press line goes essentially the same as that first encounter did. They finally make their way inside and quickly find themselves ambushed with more questions from other guests of the Gala. They talk and answer as many questions as they feel comfortable with, until it’s time for Cat to start the festivities. 

She takes the stage and demands attention without doing a thing. All eyes are on her. She gives her opening remarks about the charity they have chosen this year and the silent auction that is going on all night.

“I want to thank everyone that donated items for auction as well as people who donated money to any of the many charities CatCo gives to yearly.” Her eyes find Kara and Lena in the crowd and their smiles are enough to give her all the courage she would ever need.

“I also want to thank my beautiful girlfriends, Lena Luthor,” she says and blows Lena a kiss. “And Kara Danvers,” she finishes and blows Kara one as well. “Your love and support mean the world to me.” She takes a moment to look over the crowd and only sees about four jaws on the floor surprisingly enough. “Let the festivities begin!”

On their way home, they see that the internet is already blowing up with news of their triad. They briefly talk about it before the excitement of never having to hide her feelings again becomes too much. Kara is on Cat’s lap in an instant. She pulls Lena closer so she can straddle both of them at once. 

By the time they get back to Kara’s place their dresses are barely on their bodies and their lips are kiss-bruised and mixed with different shades of each of their lipsticks.


	13. Reindeer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reindeer are real? No way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's story is short and sweet. Thanks for the prompt New Girl!! Tomorrow there will be the first half of a two shot that I really like so stay tuned!  
> Molly

The Santa Clause is playing on their TV for the sixth time in as many days, but Kara is still watching it like it’s her first time seeing it. Cat stares at her from the kitchen in disbelief. The girl is literally sitting on the edge of her seat as if she didn’t watch this exact scene less than 24 hours ago.

Cat brings the bowl of popcorn she has just made per Kara’s request (because “who watches a movie without popcorn?”) back into the living room and plops down next to her wife. She sets the bowl in Kara’s lap before snuggling as close as she can to the hero. They are watching the scene where Santa falls off of Tim Allen’s roof when Kara sighs.

“I wish those furry little guys were real,” she says wistfully. Cat is utterly confused, what is Kara talking about? “They are so cute I just want to have like ten of them as pets.” 

It clicks and Cat’s brow furrows. “Kara are you talking about the reindeer?” she asks not sure if Kara is kidding or not.

“Yeah look how cute they are!” she squeals and bounces adorably in her seat. “I know they aren’t real, but I want one,” Kara whines and Cat’s jaw drops.

“Kara, reindeer are real,” she says firmly. Kara’s attention snaps to her so quickly she would be worried about her wife’s neck if she didn’t already know Kara is indestructible. 

“Shut up! No, they are not,” Kara screeches. “You’re just messing with me.” She watches Cat closely. Cat can tell Kara is trying to see if she is being serious or not.

“Kara, why would I lie about that?” Cat asks seriously.

Kara is still not having it. She stares dumbfounded at Cat. “There’s no way,” she replies. “Alex told me when we were kids that Santa and everything revolving around Santa wasn’t   
real.”

“Well, they can’t fly, but they are completely real. I promise you that,” Cat says soberly. “You know what,” she stands up and walks toward the hall closet. “I can prove it to you. Get up.”  
*******************  
They walk into the National City zoo forty minutes later and Kara is skipping with joy. Cat knows she loves the zoo, so it’s a little strange that Kara has never actually seen a reindeer in her life.

Cat takes her wife’s hand and takes her time guiding Kara to the polar section of the zoo. They make pit stops along the way to see the hippos, elephants, and lions because they are Kara’s favorites, but they ultimately make their way to the polar section first. As they pass through the doors to the polar section, Cat can see a look of wonder take over Kara’s face.

“Have you been in this section before, love?” she asks. She watches closely as Kara’s head snaps back and forth taking in every possible facet of this winter wonderland.

“I’ve never been to the National City Zoo at all actually,” Kara admits absentmindedly as they stroll past penguins and polar bears. Cat is surprised that Kara has never been to this zoo. She knows how much Kara loves animals. “I’ve been to the zoo near Midvale a few times, but it’s nothing compared to the size of this place.” She runs up to the glass of the polar bears’ swim tank and stares as a baby bear follows his mother through the water. The mother is graceful and elegant in her strokes while the baby looks lost and scared. Cat walks up slowly to stand next to Kara. 

The excitement and capacity for joy that her wife has still amazes her even after they’ve been together for almost six years. Kara is able to find joy in the little things in life and ever since Cat fell for her, Kara has been rubbing that trait off on the usually surly woman. Cat finds herself taking joy in the smallest of things these days. Seeing Kara and their son play cards, watching Maggie and Alex walking down the street holding hands, seeing Kara and Lena be best friends despite all the odds against them, and getting to kiss Kara goodnight every night without it being a dream. Kara has taught her that there is magic everywhere, you just have to be paying attention to see it.

“There isn’t a polar section in the zoo close to Midvale, so I’ve never seen polar bears this close up.” Kara talking brings Cat back from her inner monologue.

“Well we can come back to them if you want, but we are here for a reason. I need to prove to you that reindeer do exist. Come along, sweetheart.” Cat takes a hold of Kara’s hand and practically drags her through every exhibit in the tundra habitat. After some time checking signs and one wrong turn, they end up right in front of the reindeer exhibit. “Here they are, baby. Reindeer.”

Kara smiles brightly when she sees the reindeer milling about inside their zoo home. “Oh Rao Cat, they are even cuter than I thought they’d be. She stares at the animals for several minutes before running over to read the placard of information on these animals she thought didn’t exist. “Holy shit I can’t believe they’re real,” Kara says reverently under her breath. 

Cat bursts out laughing. “Of course they are real. I wouldn’t lie to you about that, Kara.” She squeezes Kara’s hand as they stand together watching the reindeer.

“They can’t fly though, right?” Kara asks sounding half-kidding and half-serious. 

“No unfortunately, darling only you can do that,” Cat teases cheerfully. Kara looks at her with a brilliant smile and Cat couldn’t stop herself from kissing this woman if she tried.

Kara breaks the kiss looking offended. “I can’t believe Alex lied to me about this!”

“Well, if all she said was that things involving Santa weren’t real, maybe she didn’t intend to lie to you. She probably didn’t think you would take her so literally.” They start to walk the long way back to the polar bears watching the reindeer play and run around as they go.

“Yeah you’re probably right,” Kara concedes and squeezes Cat’s hand tenderly. “I’m still gonna have to prank her for it, though,” she adds mischievously.

“That’s my girl,” Cat responds devilishly. And maybe a few of her traits have rubbed off on Kara as well.


	14. Professor Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is taking her first journalism class as a freshman and her professor is none other than The Cat Grant. Kara has been obsessed with Cat since her early teens and she can't believe the journalist is taking some time to teach. If only she could stop staring so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of my professor Grant idea. Part two will go up tomorrow. Sorry it's late. I will try to post earlier tomorrow. Fingers Crossed. ENJOY!!!  
> Molly

She needs to stop staring. She keeps telling herself to stop staring. She need to stop staring and look down at her notes. STOP STARING KARA!! She finally lets her eyes fall onto her notes instead of her professor. She just can’t get over the fact that The Cat Grant is teaching her convergent journalism 1 class. She has been obsessed with Cat Grant for years now. She reads every article the woman writes and every article written about her. Alex even makes fun of her for having a girl crush on the woman. So of course she is staring. She never thought she would ever get to meet Cat let alone share a room with her three times a week.

People around her start to get up and she is pulled from her reverie. She realizes they have been dismissed for the day and she quickly packs up her things before trying to leave as fast as possible. Just because she is obsessed with Ms. Grant doesn’t mean she wants to be left alone in a classroom with her. She is just about to make it to the door when that chilling voice stops her in her tracks.

“Kiera Danvers?” Cat calls into the emptying room. Kara sheepishly steps back into the center of the room. Cat looks at her for a split second before her eyes flit back to a paper she is holding in her hand. “Hang back for a moment. I want to discuss your last article with you.” 

“It’s actually Kara,” she starts to say, but Cat shoots her a glare so fast that Kara stops talking immediately. She takes a breath before continuing. “Never mind, that’s not important. You want to discuss my article?” Kara asks sounding scared. She walks closer to Cat’s desk where Cat is leaning against the front side.

“Yes,” Cat says plainly.

Kara waits for the room to be mostly empty before speaking again. “Is there something wrong with it?”

Professor Grant looks up from Kara’s article to look at the woman standing in front of her. “Well, there are a lot of things wrong with it,” she starts and Kara noticeably deflates. “But it’s actually quite good.”

“Really?” Kara asks sounding shocked and excited. “Wow that means so much coming from you Miss Grant.”

“Kiera,” Cat starts harshly and Kara falls silent instantly. “Stop talking.” Kara looks sufficiently scolded. “You have the worst spelling and grammar I think I’ve ever seen.” Kara starts to look defeated. She wrings her hands nervously and can’t bring herself to look up at her professor. “The content was incredible. You have real potential, but the spelling and grammar made it really hard to read.”

“I’m so sorry. I promise to work on it,” Kara starts frantically and she can feel herself about to break into a ramble when Cat holds a hand up.

“You’ll come in for extra tutoring sessions with me and we can work on it together.” She makes her way around her desk and sits down in her chair looking regal as ever as she puts Kara’s article down. “What’s your schedule like? Can you stay after this class for another hour for private sessions?”

Kara is flabbergasted. Her famous-reporter-professor-possible-girl-crush is offering to tutor her privately on her spelling and grammar. There is no way this is really happening. She discreetly pinches her wrist trying to snap herself out of whatever daydream she has fallen into.

“Well?” Cat asks impatiently and Kara knows this is actually happening, but she might have to remind herself that it was real when she thinks about it later.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about my schedule. I am available to stay after this class for an hour,” she answers uncertainly.

“Good,” Cat says decisively. “Let’s start now.

They spend the next hour going over the mistakes in Kara’s article together. Kara is taking notes fervently as Cat explains some of the rules of grammar to her. They cover the basic of commas and quotation marks before Cat takes some time to go over the misspelled words in Kara’s writing. The hour flies by and Kara relishes every moment of it. Her heart is racing being this close to Cat, but she passes it off as nerves about being near her childhood hero.

Cat’s eyes look up to the clock on the wall before her brow furrows and she looks down at the watch on her wrist. Kara is watching her closely. “That can’t have been an hour already.” She rubs her eyebrow before looking at Kara. “I guess our time is up,” she says and Kara swears she hears a pinch of regret in that usually sure voice. “You’re very smart, Kiera. Why are spelling and grammar so hard for you?”

“I’m not sure,” Kara starts earnestly. “It’s probably because English wasn’t my first language,” she admits and wonders why the hell she just said that. She isn’t supposed to talk about that with anyone let alone an award winning investigative journalist. 

“Oh really? What is your first language?” Cats asks curiously and Kara scrambles to think of anything other than Kryptonian.

“Ukrainian, actually.” She internally smacks herself. If Cat asks her to say anything in Ukrainian, she will be busted in an instant.

“Wow,” Cat responds sounding genuinely surprised. “You don’t have an accent.” It’s not a question. It sounds more like an accusation really and Kara feels herself clamming up.

She pushes through and pulls an answer out of her ass. “I lost it over the years. My parents died in a fire when I was 12 and I was adopted by a family in Midvale a year later. My accent faded after a couple years and now it’s gone altogether.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” Cat apologizes and Kara can tell she actually feels bad. 

“I wasn’t really taught spelling when I joined school in Midvale; I had already missed those years. I’ve always struggled with grammar as well. It just doesn’t click for me.”

Cat looks like she is contemplating something. “Let’s make this a regular thing then. You can start staying after class every time, unless you have a prior engagement. If either of us needs to move the session we can just email and then we can move it. Does that sound good to you?”

“Wait you are seriously gonna tutor me one-on-one?” Kara is more than shocked. She had heard that Miss Grant could be a real ice queen, but she seems extremely nice to be doing this. “I didn’t think you did that kind of thing.”

“You have great potential, Kiera,” Cat starts as she gets up and heads back to her desk. Kara follows her lead and stands. She starts packing her stuff as she watches Cat. “I wouldn’t want to see that go to waste over something as simple as grammar.” She swings a designer purse over her shoulder and heads toward the door. “Are you coming?”

Kara quickly shoves the rest of her stuff in her bag and walks to follow behind Cat. “Yeah.” They walk down the hall of the building toward the front door together. It’s seven o’clock at night in late September, but it’s surprisingly light outside. “Thank you again, Professor Grant. This means a lot to me,” Kara says as they reach the doors and it’s obvious they have to walk in different directions.

“It’s my pleasure, Kiera. Your writing… intrigued me.” They stand there silently staring at one another for a heated moment and Kara knows she is imagining the tension between them. She’s just a 17 year old with a crush and an overactive imagination. “I’ll see you Wednesday, Kiera?”

“Yeah, see you Wednesday, Professor.” They turn away from each other to head toward their respective destinations when Kara feels a surge of confidence. “Oh and Professor?” she calls out to Cat and the older woman stops and turns to look back at her student. “It’s Kara,” she corrects before turning back and continuing walking. “Goodnight, Cat,” she throws over her shoulder but fails to see Cat smirk in return.  
********************  
They have four sessions together over the next week and a half and it’s coming up on Friday. Kara has started looking forward to these sessions more than anything else. Every time she and Cat have a session she feels fluttery in her chest and bold with her words. She flirts as much as possible without being completely obvious and even then sometimes she is completely obvious in every way. Cat doesn’t seem to mind and she even flirts back sometimes.

During Friday’s class, Kara can’t seem to focus on anything Cat is trying to teach them. She keeps staring at Cat’s mouth, Cat’s ass, Cat’s hands, pretty much just Cat in general. She is ridiculously excited for their session today. Class drags on, of course, like it always does when she’s excited for something that’s afterward.

The other students clear out quickly because it’s a Friday, but Kara waits patiently for them all to leave then walks up to Cat’s desk.

“What’s on the schedule for today, Miss Grant?” she asks in a chipper tone.

Cat brings a single sheet of paper to a student desks that is closest to hers and sets it down. “This is a blank sheet with lines on it. I’m going to read some of the most commonly misspelled words aloud and you will spell them on that sheet for me.”

“So it’s a spelling test?” Kara asks teasingly and tries to hide her giggles.

“Precisely,” Cat says and can’t stop her giggle in response to Kara’s.

“Okay, I got this,” Kara says confidently.

They finish the quiz in 12 minutes and when Cat checks Kara’s answers, Kara can tell she isn’t impressed. “You didn’t get a single one right,” Cat says exasperatedly. “That’s almost comical.” She laughs and Kara smiles even though a blush creeps onto her cheeks. “Well at least we have something for next time now. Study these and we will redo the quiz on Monday.”

Kara nods and accepts the paper back from Cat. It now has all the correct spelling of the words on it next to her original incorrect attempts. “Okay I can do that. I promise to do better on Monday,” she says as she tucks the failed quiz into her backpack. They get back to talking about grammar, but something seems off with Miss Grant today. “Cat, are you all right?” she can’t stop herself from asking. She has called her professor her first name a few times now and Miss Grant is yet to stop her, so she keeps doing it.

Cat looks surprised that the conversation is turning to her. “Yes, I’m fine Kara. Don’t worry about me,” Cat tries to deflect.

Kara seizes the opportunity fast. “I always worry about people I care about,” she admits shyly. A pregnant pause fills the room and Kara tries to move on so they won’t be stuck in this moment. “You can tell me if something is wrong.”

Cat looks like she is considering it for a moment before shaking her head. “That wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“Why not?” Kara asks innocently. “We talk about other stuff all the time. It’s no big deal,” she persuades.

Cat looks conflicted for a second before giving in. “My ex-husband is suing me for custody of our son. I’m just worried, that’s all.”

Kara thinks that’s the most honest thing Cat has said to her since they met. “You have a son?” Kara asks. She is totally caught off guard by this news. She thought she knew everything there was to know about Cat Grant, but somehow she missed this major plot point.

“Yes, his name is Carter. He’s four and the brightest little kid I have ever known.” Cat must notice Kara’s confused look because she explains. “We did an amazing job of keeping my pregnancy under wraps. We didn’t want any craziness before he was born. And then once he was born we did a good job of keeping him out of the limelight as well.”

“I would love to meet him someday,” Kara confesses and Cat smiles. “I love kids. I think they’re the future.”

“You know what, I would actually love for you to meet him. He is having from social anxiety issues and I want to introduce him to as many people as possible. Exposure will help him grow out of it,” Cat says sounding hopeful. Kara has to stop herself from bouncing in her seat like a kid in a candy store.

They continue talking about Carter and everything that’s going on with Cat’s ex-husband for the remaining half hour of their session and never once talk about spelling or grammar. When they go their separate ways that night, Kara takes a risk and scoops Cat’s hand into her own.

“I’m sure it will all work out, Cat. I have no doubt that you’re an amazing mom,” she compliments and actually sees the faintest hue of pink paint Cat’s cheeks. She squeezes the hand in hers and smiles brightly.

“Thank you, Kara,” Cat replies smiling in return. She squeezes Kara’s hand back gently before their hands drop and they are turning their backs on one another.

“Goodnight, Cat,” Kara says loudly enough for Cat to hear as she walks toward the faculty parking.  
**********************  
Another few sessions go by and they have rapidly devolved into a half hour of spelling and grammar and a half hour of Kara and Cat shooting the shit. They talk about different things every session. There are certain subjects that they always make sure to hit like Carter and Kara’s sister, but once they cover their bases they go off on a tangent. They discuss world politics, baseball, food, weather, even music and Kara eats up every moment of it. She doesn’t think she will ever get used to having easy conversation with The Cat Grant.

It’s another Friday when ten minutes into their session Cat stops teaching. She checks her watch and a smile blossoms beautifully on her face.

“I have a surprise for you today,” she explains and Kara’s heart starts to race. What could Cat possibly have in store for her?

Suddenly the classroom door bursts open and the cutest little blonde-haired boy comes stumbling in racing into Cat’s arms. Cat holds her son for a moment before looking back up at Kara.

“Kara, this is my son Carter. Carter, this is one of mommy’s students, Kara,” Cat introduces. A twenty-something redhead walks through the door as soon as Cat finishes her introductions. “And this is Carter’s babysitter Lola.” 

Lola waves happily at Kara and smiles a megawatt smile. She practically floats into the room and Kara does not like her at all. She is so gorgeous and graceful.

Cat gets out an unmarked white envelope and Lola walks over to take it from her. “I won’t be needing any help this weekend, so I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Okay sounds good. See you Monday, Miss Grant. See you Monday, Carter.” She leaves moving just as gracefully on the way out as she did on the way in. Kara has to stop the scoff that is fighting to escape her.

“Hi Carter,” Kara finally gets a chance to talk to Carter. The boy seems skittish for sure, but Kara knows she can get through to him. “I’m Kara.” She holds her hand out to him playfully and he takes it hesitantly. She gives one solid shake before letting go. “I love your shoes, dude.” She points to his light-up Buzz Lightyear sneakers and he smiles brightly.

“You like Buzz?” he asks excitedly and Kara smiles already falling in love with this child.

The rest of their session is spent hanging out with Carter. They play games, running around the room. They talk about science and how much Carter loves to learn about the planets. They draw pictures and tell jokes and before long, Carter is passed out on one of the lecture hall chairs. Kara slides her jacket over his little body before focusing on Cat.

“He is something else, Cat,” Kara says tiredly. She hasn’t been this worn out in years. “You have a great son and if he continues to grow up just like that, he will be a great man one day.”

Cat listens and laughs almost bitterly. “Yeah, unless his father wins this custody battle, then who knows what he will turn out like.”

“That isn’t gonna happen, Cat.” Kara’s voice is completely reassuring and she follows it up with her most dazzling smile. Even if she has no idea if what she’s saying is true, she is damn sure gonna sell it. “You are a great mom. Your child is a great kid. You make time for him as much as you can. And he is polite and smarter than I thought a four year old could be. If they think your stupid ex could do any better, they are all idiots.”

Kara bites her lip. Did she just cross a line? Cat seems impressed though and Kara tries not to let it go to her head. “You were incredible with him tonight,” Cat says graciously. “He has never gotten along with a stranger like that before. I guess you can charm just about anyone, huh?” Kara’s jaw drops and Cat quickly keeps talking. “I should probably get him home soon,” she gives herself an out.

Kara nods knowingly and hides her smile. “Yeah, you’re right. You should head out. I’ll see you on Monday?” Cat nods and they both stand up. Hugs have become their common way of saying goodbye recently, but the way it makes Kara’s heart thunder is anything but common. They embrace briefly and the last thing Kara wants to do is say goodbye and go home to an empty dorm. She knows she has to though so she lets go and grabs her bag. She takes one step toward the door when Cat gets her attention once more. 

“Actually, Kara,” she says slowly and Kara stops and turns around to face her teacher again.   
She raises an eyebrow.

Cat struts up to her and everything changes in an instance when Cat’s lips meet hers.


	15. Professor Makes a House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after her professor kisses Kara? Part two of the Professor Grant story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is really late, but tomorrow I will write my chapter first thing so it's nice and early and then it will be like you got two in one day. Sorry for the delay. I have no excuse. Enjoy the smut!!  
> Molly

At first, she doesn’t know how to react. Cat’s lips are on hers and she is stiff with surprise. She doesn’t know how to feel. She thought she just admired Cat. She thought the feelings she felt growing between them was friendship. The press of Cat’s lips on hers though is contradicting everything she thought she knew. The feelings sparking in her chest are anything but platonic. She feels Cat starting to pull away and knows it’s because she isn’t reacting at all to their kiss. She quickly fixes that.

Her hands slide onto Cat’s hips tentatively and she presses into the kiss firmly. Cat wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and deepens the kiss easily. Kara matches her enthusiasm eagerly. She swipes her tongue across Cat’s lips and pulls Cat’s hip tight against her own. She feels a terrifying excitement as Cat’s tongue slips into her mouth. A soft hum of appreciation leaves her throat and it seems to get Cat’s attention. She stops kissing Kara and steps back dropping her arms and looking contrite. Her fingers go to her lips touching them gently as if she doesn’t quite believe what just happened.

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” she whispers. She looks like she is panicking slightly so Kara tries to reassure her.

“Don’t be sorry,” she says and steps back into Cat’s space. She takes the older blonde’s hands shyly and grasps them tightly to show her sincerity. “I have wanted this for a while now, I just didn’t know it till you kissed me.”

Cat looks amused and her brow furrows while she chuckles. “What does that even mean, Kara?”

“I have liked you a lot for a long time, but I didn’t realize it was romantically till now,” she explains.

Cat smiles but her brow stays furrowed. “And now?”

“Oh, it’s definitely romantically,” she admits freely.

“Good.” Cat leans in again and kisses Kara soundly. Their hands return to each other’s bodies. Kara’s wrap around Cat’s back and pull their bodies together while Cat’s hold Kara’s face tenderly. They slide into Kara’s hair and the teenager feels like she is on fire. Their tongues meet again and she feels a fire explode in her stomach. She has never felt anything like this before. Her hands grip Cat’s hips possessively and the older woman moans. Kara suddenly realizes they are still in a classroom at her school. Anyone could walk in and see them. 

Kara pulls back from the kiss again but doesn’t let go of Cat’s body. “Wait, won’t you get in trouble for dating a student?” her voice is laced with concern for Cat.

“Who said anything about dating?” Cat asks. Kara blanches. Her hands fall unceremoniously from Cat’s hips and she tries to step out of Cat’s hold, but the older woman won’t let her go. “Kara, I’m kidding,” Cat says with a laugh cushioning her words. She uses her grasp to pull Kara back into their embrace. “I would love to date you, darling,” she discloses and kisses Kara sweetly. “But yes, to answer your question, I can get in trouble for this. Which is why we should keep it hush hush until the end of the school year,” she confirms.

“We can most definitely keep things quiet,” Kara agrees and kisses Cat chastely. “As long as I get to keep doing that consider me quiet as a mouse.”

Cat smiles happily and starts peppering Kara’s mouth with light kisses that neither of them tries to deepen. Kara realizes there is something she needs to do still.

“Cat?” Cat stops kissing her and looks at her soberly. Kara clears her throat. “Will you go on a date with me?”  
***********************  
Three weeks pass by in the blink of an eye and Kara is pretty sure life can’t get any better. She has gone on several dates with Cat. They always have to be discreet because Cat is her professor, but they still have been able to do a lot of the normal date things. They went bowling, went to the movies, had dinner a few times at upscale restaurants, had dinner at a few hole in the wall places that Kara loves, and even played airsoft together once because Kara dared Cat to do it. That date was especially fun because they ended up hiding behind some plywood next to a wall and making out for a whole round of play. Cat even invited her to have dinner at her penthouse. She got to spend the night playing with Carter and after Cat put him to bed she got to spend time playing with Cat as well.

They haven’t done anything more than kissing. Cat keeps reminding Kara that even though she is experienced, she wants to take things slow for Kara’s sake. They kiss a lot though and Kara is really starting to think she needs more. Her body feels like it’s on fire every time Cat touches her and she needs to feel more. Her body is begging to be touched. Her skin is screaming to meld with Cat’s. She thinks if Cat straddles her on the couch one more time she might just start ripping the other woman’s clothes off.

It’s not just physical though. They talk constantly. They text throughout the day and have phone calls every night. Cat has even started calling when she puts Carter to bed so he can say goodnight too. She says it was Carter’s idea, but Kara knows that Cat is just as excited about Kara having a relationship with the boy as Kara is. They talk so much on their dates that Kara is shocked they haven’t run out of things to say.

Their tutoring sessions have suffered since the infamous day of their first kiss. The sessions that were once so helpful to Kara have quickly devolved into hot make out sessions and talking giddily about anything and everything. Kara doesn’t think she will ever get better at spelling and grammar at this rate.

She’s having a tutoring session now, but the only thing she is studying is the sound of Cat moaning. She has her professor sitting on the edge of her desk. Kara is standing between Cat’s open thighs. Her hands are sitting high on those thighs and her mouth is latched onto Cat’s beautiful neck. She kisses and nips but makes sure not to leave any marks. She licks up to Cat’s ear and nibbles softly on her lobe. Cat moans loudly.

“God, Kara,” Cat groans and her hips buck into Kara. The younger girl moans at the motion and her hands slide higher of their own accord. “Wait, wait,” Cat says breathlessly. Kara stops in a heartbeat and steps back slightly.

“Sorry,” Kara says trying to catch her breath too. Cat reaches out and grabs Kara’s hip gently pulling her back between her legs. She kisses Kara chastely and smiles brightly. “We need to slow down before our first time happens right here on this desks.” Kara’s jaw drops. She can’t believe Cat is really thinking about their first time together. She knows that’s all she can think about lately, but she wasn’t sure if Cat was on the same page. She wants to ask, but Cat is talking again. “Wow, I feel like a teenager again,” Cat says wistfully. She combs her fingers through her messy hair and the bright smile never leaves her face.

“Well I still am a teenager, so I can’t really relate,” Kara teases while laughing.

“Oh please don’t remind me,” Cat says sounding embarrassed as her head falls into her hand and she shakes it slowly. Kara starts to feel disheartened by Cat’s words. She deflates a little and tries to discreetly step out of Cat’s reach. “I can’t believe I’m falling for someone so young,” Cat mumbles into her hands.

Kara freezes. Her retreat forgotten as she slides back into Cat’s space resting her hands on Cat’s knees. “Did you just say you’re falling for me?” she asks trying to tamp down her excitement. Cat’s hands fall away from her face and she sends Kara a weak grin and shrugs playfully. Kara can’t believe how comfortable Cat has become with her. She is honored to have the privilege of seeing Cat at her most genuine. “Really? A shrug is all I get?” she teases.

Cat bites her lip and Kara wants to bite it for her. “Kara,” Cat starts and her voice is so serious. Kara snaps to attention and feels her heart thunder in anticipation. Cat stares into her blue eyes and she can see how scared Cat is to admit what her feelings are. Those normally peaceful yet powerful green eyes are a churning sea of uncertainty in front of her. Kara feels herself falling in to them and she knows that no matter what Cat is about to say, she is already a goner for this woman. “I have fallen for you like the rain falls in spring, easily and so hard.”

Kara’s breath catches in her lungs. She did not expect Cat to open up so much. She thought Cat might say she liked her or that she had feelings for her. Cat literally just admitted to falling in love with her and she is ecstatic. “Cat I…” she can’t even put into words all the feelings that are raging through her right now. “You…” It’s as if every word she has ever learned has evaporated from her brain. 

Cat saves her by bringing a finger to her lips gingerly. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” she offers sweetly.

It’s not that Kara doesn’t want to say something, she does, she just can’t figure out what to say. “I just don’t know how to say what I want to say,” she tries to explain, but she realizes immediately that sounds like a rejection. “I don’t mean that in a bad way, I just want to make sure I say it right. You mean so much to me, Cat and you deserve the most romantic declaration of love and right now my brain is not allowing that to happen.” She rambles when she is nervous, but luckily Cat has told her in the past how adorable she finds it. When she finally gets the courage to look back at Cat, the older woman is grinning like a fool and that gives Kara a boost of courage. “I’m madly in love with you, Cat.”

Cat’s grin only grows and before Kara can say anything else her mouth is engulfed by Cat’s. Their lips and tongues are urgently trying to get across every feeling they have for one another. Cat is holding onto Kara’s face with desperation as she kisses the younger girl with vigor. Their tongues dance and teeth bump lightly every once in a while. Moans are interspersed between heavy breaths and Kara feels herself getting lost in their kiss. 

Cat stops abruptly. “Come home with me.”  
**********************  
They stumble into Cat’s empty penthouse without separating their mouths. Kara manages to push the door closed somehow and Cat drops her purse hastily on the floor of the entryway. As soon as the door closes, Kara feels herself being pressed up against it. Cat’s body is flush with hers in a moment and she has trouble thinking straight when their hips press together enticingly. Cat’s hands grasp her hips tightly and pull them roughly into her own. Her legs are pushed apart by one of Cat’s as her professor starts kissing across her jawline nipping innocently every now and then along the way.

When Cat’s tongue runs over the shell of her ear she can’t help but shiver. Ever nerve-ending in her body is on high alert. She can feel Cat’s hands at her hips, her nail digging into her skin minutely. She can feel Cat’s breast pressing with needy energy into her own. She can feel Cat’s leg pressing into her center and without meaning to she grinds down on the inviting surface.

The action is enough to spur Cat into motion. She stops kissing Kara and instead grabs her hand. She drags her student through the penthouse into the bedroom. Hands are grasping at the hem of Kara’s shirt and she lifts her arms without a second thought. Her shirts is gone in a split second and her bra is being unclasped the next. Kara doesn’t even have a chance to speak before Cat pushes her down teasingly onto the bed. Kara crawls backward until her elbows are proper nicely on a collection of pillows near the head of the bed. Cat whips her own shirt over her head and throws into somewhere in the corner. She reaches behind her back and when her bra finally falls, Kara doesn’t think she has seen anything more beautiful. Cat crawls onto the bottom of the bed looking much like her namesake in this situation. Cat straddles her and Kara is staring again.

“Are you sure, darling?” Cat asks and the question catches Kara off guard. Of course she is sure. She wouldn’t have let it go this far if she wasn’t sure. Cat asking her if she is sure, though, sends a fresh wave of love and desire crashing over her and she is sure the look on her face can only be described as lovesick. 

“I am so sure,” she whispers before leaning up to kiss Cat deeply. She brings Cat back down with her and when their breasts touch for the first time she gasps. The feeling of so much of her skin touching Cat’s is intoxicating. She doesn’t think she will ever get enough. Cat smirks at her and sends her a wink that only makes her want to prove that she isn’t some inexperienced little girl. Although, admittedly that’s exactly what she is. 

She brings their mouths back together and bites Cat’s lip roughly. Her hands find the button of Cat’s pants and pop it smoothly. Cat seems impressed as she leans back to allow Kara to slide her zipper down. Once Cat’s pants are open, Kara flips their positions effortlessly and tugs them off swiftly. The red lace thong lying underneath contrasts elegantly with Cat’s flawless pale skin and Kara swallows thickly at the sight. She is suddenly nervous, but there is so much she wants to do in this moment.

Her hands slide reverently over every inch of Cat’s legs. They map out every curve and divot with extreme care. Her eyes track the movement closely and Kara is mesmerized. When her hands finally reach the waistband of Cat’s thong her eyes flash to Cat’s for permission. Cat nods rapidly and Kara can’t hide her smirk. She rids Cat of her panties and seeing Cat completely naked for the first time is enough to make her brain short circuit for a minute. She stares unabashedly at her lover. Her eyes rake over every detail until she reaches Cat’s fond gaze. She smiles and Cat quirks an eyebrow silently asking for her assessment.

“You’re breathtaking, Cat,” she whisper sincerely. She has never seen anything quite as beautiful as this. Cat smiles vibrantly and sits up to be close to her. Their lips meet and Cat hums happily. Cat grabs the back of Kara’s neck and flips them again so Kara is laid out beneath her. She eagerly rids Kara of the rest of her clothes and Kara swears she hears Cat’s breath hitch when her eyes finally land on her naked form.

“Kara,” Cat says and her voice is heavy with something Kara can’t place. When Cat says her name like that though, Kara feels her heart flutter incessantly. She has to take a deep breath to get her racing heart under some control. It’s useless though when Cat utters her next words. “You are the most stunning thing I have ever seen.”

Kara bites her lip when Cat’s fingers dance over her skin. They walk and skim across her skin raising goosebumps in their wake. Cat finally lowers her body on top of Kara’s and they both breathe a sigh of relief. They have both waited so long for this moment; it’s gratifying in the best possible ways.

Their lips meet and Kara devours Cat. She doesn’t want to wait another second. She wants to make Cat moan her name and beg for more. Her hands are roaming over skin she has never touched before and Cat is doing the same. Cat cups he breast delicately and she stops breathing all together. If this is her reaction to Cat touching her boobs, she is going to die when Cat touches her vagina.

She reaches down and squeezes Cat’s ass harshly. The woman above her moans loudly with the action and she feels brave. One hand settles on Cat’s breast while the other scratches up her side alluringly. She goes for broke and drags them back down to trace over Cat’s hips. She makes sure it’s okay to move this fast and when Cat doesn’t protest she continues on. She moves her hand between their bodies and cups Cat’s sex. The sharp inhale that follows surprises and arouses her and she can’t believe they waited this long to do this.

Her fingertips graze past Cat’s throbbing clit and slip through dripping lips. Cat’s body has stilled completely as she focuses on the things being done to her. Kara’s fingers press against her entrance but teasingly slide back to her clit. She circles the small bud twice before venturing lower once more and this time she doesn’t hold back. Two fingers disappear into Cat’s soaked pussy.

“Fuck, Kara,” she hisses and the words make Kara impossibly wetter. She rolls over so she is on top of Cat and lies slightly to the side of Cat’s body to get the best angle. She starts slow and steady, moving her fingers rhythmically but with care. Their lips find each other and Kara has trouble focusing on both things at once, but if either stops she might just die. Her tongue slithers past, around and over Cat’s. She keeps their kisses deep and tantalizing as her fingers push slowly in and out of Cat’s body. “Faster.”

She complies instantly. Her pace quickens and she adds a third finger easily. She keeps the thrusts deep but fast. After getting used to the pace she even presses her thumb against Cat’s clit. As soon as she touches it their kiss is broken by a gasp. Cat has to take deep breaths before reattaching their mouths. Cat’s moans are taking over her hearing and she feels her own wetness growing every minute. She circles Cat’s clit perfectly timing it with the pump of her fingers and Cat is reaching her peak rapidly. Her walls start to clench around Kara’s fingers and the younger blonde keeps her pace even to make sure Cat’s cums hard in her hand.

“Don’t stop,” Cat whines and Kara doesn’t even know if she could. She continues pounding into Cat and circling her clit. Cat’s hands twist in the sheets as she approaches her climax. Then they find Kara’s back and her nails drag across Kara’s unblemished skin. “Oh god! Yes Kara!” Kara pushes into Cat a final time and feels the older woman clamp down around her fingers. She tries to keep her fingers moving as best she can to draw out Cat’s pleasure but they are pretty much locked in there. She continues circling Cat’s clit but slows the pacing drastically. She doesn’t want Cat to get over sensitive; she has a lot more planned for tonight.

Cat is clinging to her for dear life as her body is wracked with waves of pleasure. Her nails dig into Kara’s back and her body arches into her lover’s. She quivers, shakes, and throbs around Kara’s fingers and Kara doesn’t think she has seen anything more beautiful than Cat climaxing because of her. Cat’s spasms finally release her and she collapses back on the bed with an exhausted exhale. 

“Wow,” Kara says breathlessly and waits in trepidation for Cat’s response.

“I think you mean… Holy Fuck.” She laughs lightly and smiles brilliantly. “Where the hell did you learn to do that?” Cat asks incredulously.

Kara giggles and can’t stop herself from asking, “was it good?” Cat gives her a look that somehow says ‘did you not just see my orgasm,’ and Kara laughs wholeheartedly. She pecks Cat’s lips. “I may have done some research,” she says shyly and refuses to meet Cat’s eyes.

“Of course you did,” Cat says fondly and kisses the top of Kara’s head where it’s resting on her shoulder. 

Kara cuddles in close and holds Cat possessively. “I love you, Cat,” she murmurs.

Cat squeezes her tightly. “I love you, Kara.”

“It still blows my mind that you love me.”

“Well we can’t have that when I was planning on blowing your mind a very different way,” Cat says suggestively.

“Oh really, what did you have in mind?” Kara asks cheekily playing dumb.

“I was thinking maybe you could come sit right up here,” she gestures to her face, “and let me taste that pretty thing.”

Kara’s cheeks flare crimson, but she manages to push through her shyness and wink. “I’m all yours, Professor.”


	16. Kara's Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally gets up the courage to make a move on Cat. They are interrupted by a phone call form her sister. What happens when they never get a chance to talk about what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt RedDevilLola!! I hope this is something along the lines of what you were looking for. I really enjoyed writing it!  
> Molly

They had kissed. They had kissed right there in Cat’s office on that pristine couch. Their lips met and Cat tasted of scotch and cinnamon. Kara was feeling bold and promised herself that if she had an opportunity she would tell Cat about her feelings. That opportunity came in the form of a deserted floor at CatCo on a Thursday night two weeks before Christmas.

Cat was having a late night working and Kara stuck around to help out and maybe for some personal reasons as well. She helped Cat sort through layouts and make some final decisions on advertisements as well as the order of the stories. When they finished Cat offered her a drink and not wanting to leave her boss yet, she accepted. Cat poured them each two fingers of scotch and brought the glasses back to the couch. When she sat down again, Kara could swear she was sitting closer than the first time.

Kara took a gulp of her drink to steady her nerves, even though she was pretty sure nothing could do that in this moment. Cat brought her drink to her lips and her eyebrows lifted at Kara’s out of place behavior. As soon as the glass moved away from Cat’s mouth, Kara made her move. She leaned in and kissed Cat soundly. She panicked and pulled back right away, but then Cat set her glass down and she felt Cat’s hands, one on her knee and one on her chin pulling her to face Cat’s body once more. 

Cat kissed her then. It was electric and like nothing she had ever felt before. Their lips met and she could feel tingles shooting through every inch of her. She leaned in and grabbed Cat’s face tenderly keeping their mouths pressed firmly together. Cat’s hand on her knee slid higher and the hand on her chin made a mess of her once perfect ponytail. Her body moved on its own accord as she pulled at Cat’s hips and guided the woman to straddle her lap. Cat’s tongue dove into her waiting mouth and she couldn’t be liable for the sounds she was making.

Then everything stopped when her phone blared into the tense air around them. They both jumped as if somehow the person on the other end of the line could see what they were doing. Kara leaned back into the couch and Cat sat up still perched on her lap. Their eyes raked over each other’s bodies and then Kara remembered that she should probably answer the phone. She reached for the traitorous device and saw that it was Alex. She had to answer it.

“Alex?” she said almost angrily into the phone. She looked back at Cat as she spoke. Her boss wiped the corners of her mouth, but she didn’t get up and Kara counted that as a small victory. “Right now?” It was a Supergirl emergency. Of course, on the night she finally made a move on Cat there was an emergency. She hadn’t had a Supergirl emergency all week. “Okay I’m coming.” She hung up and looked at Cat.

“You have to go?” Cat asked, but her tone was one Kara hadn’t heard before. 

She nodded with an agitated expression on her face. “It’s my sister,” Kara supplied. “She needs my help.” She couldn’t come up with a lie in that moment so she left it there. Cat almost looked disappointed and Kara leaned up to kiss her once more chastely. Cat bit Kara’s lip teasingly before sliding off Kara’s lap. “Can we talk about this tomorrow after work? Kara asked as she got up from the couch and started backing toward the door of the office.

Cat nodded curtly and Kara smiled. “Tomorrow,” Cat said softly and her eyes never left Kara as the younger girl slowly backed up.

“Goodnight, Miss Grant.” She turned and jogged toward the elevators across the bullpen, Cat eyes never left her as she went.  
***************  
That was over a week ago and they have yet to talk about anything. The next day Cat got called out of the office for an emergency meeting with an investor. Kara tried to wait for her to get back to the office, but when it hit seven o’clock she abandoned her plan and went home.

So, here she sits at her desk outside Cat’s office waiting. She thought maybe Cat would call her over the weekend or just show up at her apartment, but nothing happened. She hoped that Monday Cat would ask her to stay late so they could talk, but nothing happened. She is getting angrier and angrier with every passing day that they don’t talk. She doesn’t think it will happen at this point and she is starting to panic. Does Cat not want to continue what they started that night? Does Cat even like her like that or was she just humoring her? Was Kara just another conquest for Cat to add to her list?

The questions rattling around her own head drive her crazy. Her desk phone rings snapping her out of her thoughts. She reaches for it pulling the receiver to her ear. “Cat Grant’s office,” she says in a chipper tone that doesn’t match her current mood at all.

“Hi this is Amelia, I’m Brad Pitt’s personal assistant. Could you hold please for Brad?”

Kara is totally confused, but she agrees. “Yeah sure.” She has no idea why Brad Pitt would be calling Cat and why she is the one about to talk to him.

“Hello, is this Cat’s assistant?” Brad’s smooth voice fills Kara’s ear.

“Yes, how can I help you Mister Pitt?” Kara asks.

“Cat and I have a date tonight and she wanted me to call to see when she is available. She also said you could give some restaurant suggestions.”

Kara can’t feel her legs as soon as Brad’s words sink in. Her body is going numb with the realization, but she pushes through and gives Brad a time and a few suggestions before hanging up. She sees red. She slowly spins in her chair to face Cat’s office and her boss is staring at her with an unreadable expression. Kara wants to storm into that office and tear Cat apart. She wants to ask why Cat kissed her back. Why Cat kissed her with feeling when she clearly didn’t feel anything for her? Why she agreed that they could talk about it later if she never intended on doing that? 

She wants to yell at Cat, but instead she stands up without taking her eyes off Cat and walks briskly to the elevators. Just before she is out of sight, Cat stands up and a look of concern crosses her face, but Kara doesn’t dare stop now. She knows if she goes back now she will yell at Cat so loud the entire floor will hear her. She is incensed and needs to clear her head. She takes the elevator up one floor and changes into her supersuit before diving out of a window.  
******************  
She never goes back to work. She flies around the city trying to calm down for hours. She puts out a fire and saves a car from falling off a bridge before flying back to her apartment. She glides through the open window into her living room and heads straight for the kitchen.

“You should really start x-raying the room before you come landing in here like that,” Cat says from the couch and Kara jumps so high her head smacks into the ceiling. 

“Ow shit,” she hisses while rubbing the back of her head. She slowly lowers to standing on the floor again and storms into the living room. She can’t even think about how Cat probably just learned her secret. She is too filled with rage about earlier to even care about that. 

“Really Kara, you should be more careful,” Cat says sounding unimpressed. 

Kara storms into the living room and sees Cat lounging on her couch like she owns the place. She’s wearing a beige trench coat that reaches mid-thigh and black stilettos. Kara would usually appreciate the look, but her anger isn’t allowing her to at the moment.

“What are you doing here, Cat?” she asks bitterly. “Why would I bother being careful when you clearly already know?”

“What if I didn’t know and you just exposed yourself?” Cat asks. Of course, she has to play devil’s advocate right now. Kara is not in the mood for this conversation.

“I would assume anyone that just lets themselves into my house would already know my secret.” She disappears into her room in a flash and returns a second later in lounging clothes: black yoga leggings and a gray crewneck sweater. “What are you doing here?” she repeats when it seems like Cat isn’t going to answer that question.

Cat stands up and starts to pace in a circle around the living room. “You know I really thought what happened today would get you to come talk to me finally.” Kara turns slowly to track her movements. “I have been waiting for you to get up the courage…”

She sounds like she is going to keep talking, but Kara cuts her off. “Why should I be the one to come to you? I was the one that made the first move. I kissed you,” she says loudly emphasizing the word kissed. “You said we could talk about it and then you never made the time. You never asked me to talk about it. And then today, I find out that you are going on a date with Brad Pitt?! Seriously Cat?” She realizes that she is pacing now and Cat has stopped moving. Her boss is standing near the TV watching her as she paces back and forth behind the couch. “And you had him call me to ask about restaurant suggestions?” Her voice cracks and she has to take a deep breath to stop herself from crying. Cat opens her mouth like she is going to speak, but Kara doesn’t want to hear her excuses. “If you didn’t want me Cat, all you had to do was not kiss me back.”

She stops pacing and stands facing Cat. The emotion on her face is raw and vulnerable. Her sorrow, hurt, and anger are radiating from her every pore. Cat looks taken aback by Kara’s brazen words and Kara is glad she had the courage or maybe the rage to say them.

“Kara, I…” Cat trails off and Kara thinks this is the first time she has ever seen the older blonde struggling to find her words. “I didn’t mean for the call from Brad to hurt you so much,” she starts and Kara can hear the sincerity in her voice. “I was just trying to light a fire under your ass so you would come talk to me. I don’t have a date with Brad. He owed me a favor and I cashed in today,” she shrugs nonchalantly like that wasn’t the craziest plan Kara has ever heard.

“You had Brad Pitt call me personally to try and get me angry so I would confront you about our kiss?” she asks sounding skeptical. Cat nods almost sheepishly. “Why didn’t you just talk to me instead of waiting for me to come to you?”

“At first it was because I wanted to make sure you wanted this,” she gestures between them as she slowly walks toward Kara. “I didn’t want to talk to you about it if you had changed your mind. And then after you didn’t talk to me the first few days after the kiss, it became a pride thing. I wasn’t going to be the first one to talk.” She stops moving about two feet in front of Kara and they stand silently facing off for a few seconds.

Kara is wringing her hands unsure what to say. She wants them to be able to move on from this, but her anger is getting the better of her. Cat stops staring at Kara and looks down at the floor.

“Kara, I do want you. I want you more than I think I have ever wanted anything else.” Her eyes find Kara’s again. “I was being foolish and immature when I didn’t just tell you right away. I should have stopped kissing you and told you how I felt that night. Instead I let myself get swept up in your eager kisses and then I let you leave me to run off and save the day. Instead, I took a late afternoon meeting the next day and didn’t get to talk to you. Instead, I let you go a whole week not knowing if I was on the same page as you. And now here we are,” she finishes holding her palms up briefly and looking around with confused wonderment. Her hands fall back to her sides and she looks at the floor again.

“So did you finally get over yourself and come over to tell me how you feel?” Kara can’t help but ask. She is still a little angry despite the butterflies rapidly consuming her stomach.

“Actually I came over to give you your Christmas present early,” Cat explains. “But I have to say this first.” She steps up and takes Kara’s hands tentatively. The action ties Kara’s heart in knots. “I’m sorry that I played with your emotions, I didn’t intend to do that. I want you and I care about you so much.”

“I care about you too, Cat. I have been trying to get up the courage to tell you for months,” she confesses and squeezes Cat’s hands affectionately.

Cat steps into Kara and kisses her soundly. Kara’s anger melts away when their lips meet and she can’t believe they had to have such a stressful week for no reason. From now on she vows to herself that she will always tell Cat what she is feeling.

“Now I think you said something about a Christmas present?” Kara teases happily with her lips only millimeters away from Cat’s.

“Oh yes, that,” Cat says airily. She steps back from Kara putting about two feet between them. “I have been planning this for a while actually. I was going to do it before any of this happened with us.” She reaches down to the tie of her trench coat and loosens it slowly. “I thought about the best way to tell you how I felt and this way what I came up with.” She lets the jacket fall off her bare shoulders until it settles around her waist being held up by her arms.

The sight in front of her makes Kara’s mouth go dry. Under her coat, Cat has nothing but a big red bow tied around her beautiful breasts. Kara can’t form words right now. She can’t even form a solid thought right now. All she can do is stare at this gorgeous woman in front of her and try not to drool.

She clearly has been too quiet for too long because Cat actually looks a little self-conscience. “So? What do you think?” Cat asks shyly and Kara is beaming. She never thought Cat would share her feelings. She never thought she would have the chance to kiss her or make love to her. She never thought she would get to see Cat vulnerable. Today all of those things are happening or going to happen and she can’t wait.

“You are incredible,” Kara says reverently and with ease. Cat smirks and lets the coat fall the rest of the way exposing the rest of her naked body. Kara swallows thickly at the sight of Cat’s naked lower half and freezes for a moment while her brain reboots. “Wow,” she mumbles.

“Well it’s your move Supergirl,” Cat teases lightly. Kara accepts her challenge and steps closer to Cat. She reaches out and grabs one end of the ribbon in her hand. She pulls it carefully so the tie starts to come undone and as the knot loosens she pulls the ribbon a little more so Cat’s body is pulled into hers. She wraps her other arm around Cat’s waist and continues pulling until the ribbon is no longer between them and Cat’s body is flush against hers.

She kisses Cat deeply and drops with ribbon with little fanfare. “Merry Christmas to me,” she whispers against Cat’s lips before grabbing the back of Cat’s thighs and lifting her effortlessly. Cat’s legs automatically wrap around her waist and she gets a stunning view of Cat’s erect nipples as she carries her lover toward the bedroom. "Now it's my turn to give you your present."


	17. Fourth Time's the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve done it two times. Okay fine, they’ve done it three times, but she hasn’t told anyone about the third time, not even Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much just ignore Kara's powers when it comes to sex. I am assuming that she has complete control over them and that she has become a natural at reacting to people pulling and pushing her without having to think about it. If you don't like that I'm sorry, but it just makes writing smut easier.  
> Molly

They’ve done it two times. Okay fine, they’ve done it three times, but she hasn’t told anyone about the third time, not even Alex.

All three times have been amazing, but when they finish, they always promise each other and themselves that it won’t happen again. And here they are three encounters down the road and all Kara wants is to add a fourth to that list.

She is never the one to initiate it. The first time they were all in Cat’s office working late then drinking late when Lucy threw the idea out there like it was something people do regularly. They literally did it right there in Cat’s office and now when Kara looks at that couch all she can see is Lucy spread eagle and Cat screaming Kara’s name. The second time, Lucy was the bold one. She showed up in Cat’s office late on a Friday and invited Cat and Kara out for drinks. That little soiree quickly devolved into them all going back to Lucy’s place with the dirtiest of intentions. The third time, it was almost accidental. Lucy and Kara were leaving together to go to game night when Cat walked right up to them without a word and took each of their hands. She led them silently to her private elevator. She kissed them each senseless on the ride down to the lobby and then pulled them out to her waiting town car. They almost broke Cat’s giant glamorous bed that night and Kara doesn’t even feel bad.

She has never provoked one of their trysts so she isn’t sure if that means it’s her turn or if it would be a bad idea to do it. They never talk about it once it’s over. It’s kind of weird actually because when they are all together they spend the night and talk and it’s really nice. But then the next day they see each other and it’s like nothing happened. It drives her a little bit mad. She wouldn’t mind being more than friends with either woman or both for that matter, but she isn’t going to tell them that. So, she waits. She waits and hopes they will have another time together.  
******************  
She changes her mind on Thursday night. She is sitting in her apartment watching a movie by herself when she starts letting her mind wander. She thinks of Cat with her flawless blonde curls and her skin tight dresses. She thinks of Lucy with her piercing green eyes and ridiculously hot body. She thinks of them kissing and grinding on one another. She thinks of Cat’s head between Lucy’s legs and her heartrate skyrockets. 

She forgets about the movie completely and lets a hand sneak between her legs. As soon as her own fingers slide through the wetness between her thighs, she knows it isn’t going to be enough. She knows that thinking about Cat and Lucy will turn her on, but why touch herself when she could be touching them. 

She makes her decision right there. She snatches her phone from the far side of the couch and starts a group text. She adds Cat and Lucy to the message before she stops. What the hell do you say to your boss and your ex-boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend to let them know that you want them to come over and fuck you senseless? She thinks about it for far too long before settling for honesty.

To: Cat Grant, Lucy Lane 9:48 PM  
I can’t be the only one that wants it to happen again. You both know where I live. Come over.

It’s short and sweet, but to the point without actually saying the words. This way if anyone sees the text they won’t know what’s going on between them. Her thumb hovers over the send button for longer than she would care to admit before she takes a deep breath and hits it. The message pops onto her screen with a sending note in the corner. She stares at that blue bubble until the sending turns to a sent and she squeals. She keeps staring. Waiting and hoping like she has been since the last time they were together.

Thirty minutes go by and she doesn’t hear anything from either of them. She is starting to panic. This was a horrible idea. Did she really think that a simple text would make two beautiful and brilliant women just show up at her door like some college booty call? She is trying to think about how to fix this when there is a knock at her door. Her heart plummets into her stomach. She x-rays the door and sees both women standing on the other side waiting for her. She is ecstatic but suddenly so nervous.

She speeds over to the door and opens it to reveal Cat and Lucy standing next to each other talking softly. They both smile when they see her and it eases some of her nerves.

“When I didn’t hear anything back I thought you weren’t coming,” Kara says shyly. She steps to the side letting them both come inside.

“We were actually on the phone talking about a contract when your text came through,” Lucy explains. Cat nods along with her words. “We debated whether this was a good idea for a while.”

“I thought it was foolish to keep letting this happen,” Cat adds and Kara feels like they are ganging up on her and ending this before it even has a chance to get started. “We need to talk about why we can’t seem to stay away from each other.”

“We already talked about it and that’s why we decided to arrive here together,” Lucy continues and their synchronicity is almost frightening. Kara is totally speechless and she is sure that whatever she did manage to say would just be embarrassing. “Kara we want to do this for real.”

Kara’s heart does a backflip. “Wait what?” she stammers the question. Cat lets her coat slide down her arms and she hangs it with ease by the front door. Lucy follows suit as Cat approaches Kara.

“We want to give this a try. The three of us together in a relationship,” Cat explains and Kara thinks she might be dreaming.

“What do you think?” Lucy asks her voice light and airy. She walks up to Kara and Cat and takes Cat’s offered hand. Their fingers interlock and Kara’s eyes are drawn to the motion. 

“This is for real? You both actually want to do this?” she can’t stop herself from asking the obvious. She needs to know if this is serious. Cat and Lucy both smile happily and Lucy turns to look at Cat. Cat nods at Kara. She feels like everything she has ever wanted is being given to her in this moment. Her heart is racing and her cheeks hurt from smiling so wide. “I’m so in,” she answers eagerly.

Cat actually releases a sigh of relief and Kara can’t believe how much it seems like Cat wants this. Cat is never one to get emotional easily especially when it could jeopardize her in any way. Lucy smiles brightly and doesn’t hesitate to pull Kara into a knee-weakening kiss. She bites Kara’s lip teasingly as they pull back from the kiss and Kara feels her earlier horniness returning in an instant. Cat kisses her too, just as soundly and she is worried she might not survive their fourth time together.

“Should we move this to the bedroom?” Cat asks huskily after their mouths part. Kara doesn’t answer. She simply takes each of their hands and leads them to her bedroom without another word.

They all stand facing one another and Kara isn’t even sure where to begin. Lucy helps her out. She keeps a hold of Kara’s hand as she pulls Cat into a searing kiss. Kara watches on excitedly as she feels the wetness between her legs growing. Lucy’s hand drifts up her body slowly and lands gently on the back of Kara’s neck. She pulls Kara into them and guides her to Cat’s neck. Kara doesn’t hesitate. Her mouth attaches to Cat’s neck and she starts kissing enthusiastically up the column of it.

They rotate and switch easily. Cat kisses Kara, Kara kisses Lucy, Lucy kisses Cat and all the while they continue to keep the third partner involved. They have gotten quite good at this during their little sexcapades. 

Kara breaks her kiss with Cat to pull Cat’s shirt off. She quickly rids Cat of her bra as well before turning to Lucy. She pulls off Lucy’s shirt as well and is pleasantly surprised to see that she has nothing on underneath. Lucy’s hand find the hem of her shirt and it’s gone within seconds. Cat is the one to reach behind her back and her bra is gone almost as fast. 

Lucy’s lips are on her neck and moving south. Cat’s hand fall to the waistband of Lucy’s pants and the next thing Kara knows, Lucy is kissing her wearing nothing but a red thong. She grabs Cat and drags her into a kiss while she pushes Lucy back onto the bed. While they kiss she undoes Cat’s button and zipper then slowly kisses down Cat’s chest while pulling her pants down agonizingly slow. Cat steps out of her pants when they reach her feet and yanks Kara back up to kiss her deeply. She pushes Cat back onto the bed as well then takes her own pants and underwear off. She drops them onto their growing pile of clothes and crawls onto the bed with her lovers. They are kissing so she lies on the outside behind Lucy. Her lips fall on Lucy’s flawless skin near her shoulders and Lucy’s hand reaches back to grasp her hip firmly.

Lucy rolls onto her back bringing Cat with her. She breaks their kiss and directs Cat’s mouth to meet Kara’s. Kara’s mouth is covered by Cat’s and their tongues glide together until a gasp falling from Cat’s mouth interrupts them. Kara looks to see why and sees Lucy sinking two fingers into Cat. She swallows thickly at the sight and feels herself shiver. Cat looks ridiculously turned on. Her mouth is still hanging open with the shocked pleasure of Lucy’s surprise.

“Do you like that, Kitty?” Lucy asks cheekily. Cat bites her lip as an answer and readjusts so she is straddling Lucy’s pelvis. Lucy starts bucking her hips behind her hand to drive her fingers deeper as she fucks Cat. Kara is frozen. She can’t take her eyes off the scene in front of her and the thought of moving hasn’t even crossed her mind.

“Kara,” Cat moans with Lucy’s fingers buried inside her and Kara shutters. “Kiss her.” Kara loves being given direction and she kisses Lucy like her life depends on it.

“There’s room for you too, baby,” Lucy mumbles between kisses and Kara is confused for a moment. “Saddle up, sweetheart,” Lucy continues and suddenly it clicks. Kara feels a blush creeping up her neck and flushing her face when she connects the dots. She moves further up the bed and lowers her dripping center slowly onto Lucy’s face.

When Lucy’s tongue dips teasingly between her folds, she just about loses it. “Turn around darling, so I can see your face,” Cat begs from behind her and she obliges immediately. She lifts herself off that talented tongue and turns around. She lowers back down feeling less nervous seeing Cat riding Lucy’s fingers. Lucy’s tongue is more fervent this time as it dives into her pussy. 

“Fuck,” Kara hisses and throws her head back. Lucy means business. Her tongue is stroking in and out of Kara so fast she isn’t sure how the brunette is doing it. She doesn’t care and long as Lucy never stops. Lucy moves up to circle and flick across Kara’s clit and she thinks she might pass out. Her legs start twitching and she can’t stop her hips when they buck.

Cat is moaning loudly in front of her and the noise makes her have to look. Cat looks positively radiant. Her body has a thin sheen of sweat from riding Lucy so hard. Her hair is messy and wild and her head is thrown back in ecstasy. She needs to kiss her. She reaches out and grips behind Cat’s neck pulling them both to lean over as Lucy fucks them so well. Their lips meet and Kara is so glad she texted them both tonight. 

Kissing Cat deeply she feels herself getting close. Lucy’s tongue is talented as it moves over her clit. She feels herself clenching around nothing and breaks the kiss with Cat.

“Are you close?” she asks Cat. She wants Cat to come undone before her. The sight alone will be enough to make her crash right behind her boss. Cat nods, unable to speak as Lucy adds a third finger to her already clenching cunt. “Don’t you dare stop, Lucy. We are both so close, baby,” Kara informs and starts kissing Cat deeply again. Within seconds Cat is screaming Lucy’s name. She moans and quivers elegantly as her hands grip tightly to Kara’s. The sight of Cat bucking, shaking, and dripping on top of Lucy’s fingers is enough to push Kara over the edge as well. Her hips push down onto Lucy’s mouth and her body curls in on itself as she shakes with her climax.

They both fall next to Lucy on the bed utterly satisfied and floating in their afterglows. Kara’s head has landed at the foot of the bed, but she doesn’t think she can move right now to fix that problem. All three of them lie their catching their breath. 

“Damn,” Lucy says breathlessly. She licks her fingers that were just inside Cat clean before wiping the evidence of Kara off her cheeks. “That was awesome,” she giggles around her words. Kara smiles and finally finds the energy to spin her body around. Her head hits the pillow next to Lucy’s and she kisses her sweetly.

“You are awesome,” Kara corrects and Cat hums her agreement. They both prop themselves up on their elbows and gaze down at Lucy.

“What do you think Kara, is it our turn to show our girl a good time?” Cat asks mischievously.

“I definitely think it’s our turn,” Kara agrees rapidly. “What did you have in mind?” she asks looking up at Cat.

They have Lucy sandwiched between them. Cat pressed firmly against her back and Kara her front. Kara kisses her while Cat trails open mouthed kisses across the back of her neck and shoulders. Kara moves her kisses down Lucy’s jawline to her neck and Cat takes advantage bringing Lucy’s mouth to hers over her shoulder.

“Are you ready, gorgeous?” Cat husks with her lips still ghosting over Lucy’s. Lucy doesn’t say a word. She nods full of need. “Kara make sure she is ready for me,” Cat instructs. Kara slides her fingers through Lucy’s drenched folds to make sure she is wet enough. 

“Oh she is ready,” she answers. She helps guide the tip of Cat’s strap-on to Lucy’s entrance and gives Cat a slight nod.

Lucy gasps deeply when Cat doesn’t hesitate to sink the entire length of the dildo into her pussy. Their bodies pressed so close to hers is the only thing keeping Lucy upright. Cat gives Lucy a moment to adjust before she pulls out slowly. She draws back until the dildo almost pops out of Lucy entirely then thrusts hard back into her. Lucy screams an incoherent moan and her hands grasp Kara’s biceps so tight they would bruise if she were human. 

Cat continues her torturous pace. She draws back slowly only to slam back into Lucy. Lucy’s squeals fade into loud whimpers with every thrust. Cat nods to Kara again after several deep plunges and Kara’s fingers find Lucy’s clit instantly. She circles the small bud lightly at first and Lucy starts shaking between them. Cat starts to speed up her thrusts making them shallower but faster. Kara matches the pace as she circles Lucy’s clit more firmly. Cat’s hand wraps around Lucy’s throat with only light pressure and she continues to fuck Lucy deeply. Kara uses her other hand to cup one of Lucy’s breast and kisses the brunette deeply as their ministrations force her to buck her hips into Kara’s hand.

Lucy is moaning from the back of her throat and holding Kara’s arms in a death grip. Cat is pounding into her so hard from behind that Kara is shocked she hasn’t cum yet. Kara puts more pressure on Lucy’s clit as she circles it and that is all it takes.

Lucy tenses in their arms and screams both their names. She lets her head fall back onto Cat’s shoulder and Cat slows her thrusts to ease Lucy through her orgasm. Kara follows Cat’s lead and slowly stops circling Lucy’s clit bringing her down from her high gently. Lucy breathes heavily as her body quivers and twitches with aftershocks. A final heavy sigh falls from her lips before her body goes limp in their embrace.

Cat pulls out and they both lower Lucy’s wrecked body back to the mattress. “Fuck,” Lucy exhales and succumbs to post-orgasm exhaustion within seconds.

Cat stands up from the bed and loosens the harness around her hips. The strap-on falls to the floor and she doesn’t bother moving it. Kara settles into the bed next to Lucy as Cat climbs back up to lay on Lucy’s other side.

“I totally get why she likes to go last now,” Cat whispers teasingly. “She always falls asleep as soon as she is done.”

Kara giggles and so does Cat. Kara’s eyes fall onto Lucy’s relaxed face and she smiles. “You have to admit, it’s kind of adorable though,” she whispers back and looks up at Cat once.

“Completely,” she answers easily and smiles softly at both of them. Kara reaches down and pulls their neglected blankets back onto the bed and over their naked bodies. They both settle in next to Lucy, cuddling in as close as possible. “Goodnight, Kara,” Cat murmurs and her hand reaches across Lucy to hold Kara’s hand. 

Their fingers intertwine automatically. “Goodnight, Cat,” she says softly. She falls asleep knowing that this is the fourth time they have done this, but it isn’t going to be the last.


	18. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kara and Cat's second wedding anniversary, if only they both remembered that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was finally ready to post earlier for once when my computer froze and rebooted. I hadn't saved my progress and lost about a half page of work, so that was fun. ANYWAY, it's done and here for your reading pleasure. Thanks RedDevilLola for the prompt!! I really like it and hope you do too!! (Sorry guys no smut today.)  
> Molly

Kara is ridiculously busy. Cat has hardly seen her for two weeks. Yes, she wakes up next to Kara most mornings and they leave to go to work together, but once they make it to CatCo, she hardly sees her until the next morning. Between writing hard hitting articles for CatCo and all her Supergirl duties Kara stays busy all day. Cat is lucky if they get to go to bed at the same time lately, let alone having a date, or just eating a meal together.

They’ve been together for four years now and this is definitely the busiest Kara has ever been in that time. She is starting to go a little stir crazy. She can’t stand never getting to see her wife. She doesn’t want to miss an opportunity to be with Kara so she never makes plans anymore in fear that her plans will interfere with Kara actually getting a break. It’s starting to piss her off how little she gets to see her wife, but she knows this is Kara’s calling and she would never stop Kara from being Supergirl or a journalist. Being both is what makes Kara who she is and Cat loves who she is.

She’s excited though because their two year wedding anniversary is tomorrow and she knows that Kara will make time for them. They still have to go to work, but she knows the whole evening will be devoted to them. She is dying for some one-on-one time with her girl and she knows this will be it.  
***************  
She wakes up the morning of the anniversary and is ecstatic to see Kara lying next to her. The mornings she wakes up without Kara are devastating. She never thought she would be so dependent on another person again after her last divorce, but this is a whole new ball game with Kara. The way she feels for Kara is unlike anything she has ever felt before. She’s in deep and she never wants to be out of it.

She rolls closer to her wife to get some cuddles in before their alarm goes off. Kara stirs and looks at Cat sweetly.

“Good morning, darling,” Cat murmurs and Kara smiles brightly.

“Good morning, my love,” she responds happily. She rolls into Cat’s embrace and burrows into her wife’s arms. Cat holds Kara close and soaks in the affection. She hasn’t had nearly enough of this lately to satiate her appetite for Kara. She is going to take full advantage of today.

There alarm blares from Cat’s phone loudly disturbing their pleasant bubble of love. Cat rolls back to her side table and silences the annoying noise. When she turns back to wish Kara a happy anniversary, the blonde is already up and heading to the shower. Cat deflates a little at that and tries not to be disappointed. Kara just doesn’t want them to be late, no big deal. She repeats that mantra to herself all through breakfast and the ride to CatCo.

They walk hand-in-hand into the CatCo building and even ride up to Kara’s floor together in Cat’s private elevator. They catch up on things that are going on with Carter. Kara might be busy but she is still completely invested in their son’s life. If she isn’t going to be home to say goodnight she usually calls unless she is completely tied up. She almost talks to Carter more than Cat lately, but Cat will never be mad at her for that. Carter needs a stable life and family more than she needs selfish attention from Kara.

They reach Kara’s floor and she kisses Cat sweetly and says goodbye. She doesn’t mention their anniversary at all and Cat tries to convince herself that she isn’t mad.  
*****************  
Just before lunch, Kara comes up to Cat’s office. She strides right past Emily, Cat’s newest assistant after Eve was promoted, and walks right up to Cat’s desk. Cat is busy with paperwork and doesn’t notice her wife’s presence at first.

“Hey baby,” Kara says sweetly. Cat startles slightly and looks up at Kara curiously. This is the first time she has seen Kara in the middle of the day in over a week. “I have some time for lunch. Are you free?” Kara asks cheerfully.

Cat is tempted to say no and give Kara a taste of her own medicine, but she is desperate for some time with Kara. “I will be in about ten minutes. Can you wait?” Cat answers. Even if she is contemplating being mad at Kara, she still loves her wife and would love to have lunch together.

“Yeah of course,” Kara says easily and moves to sit on Cat’s couch. She pulls a notepad out of nowhere and starts writing things down. Cat stares at her for almost a minute before remembering that she has to finish this paperwork before they can eat together. She is just shocked that Kara is just free to have lunch, but she still hasn’t told Cat happy anniversary.  
*******************  
They eat together happily. Cat’s assistant brought in sushi for Cat and Chinese for Kara right on cue as Cat read and signed the last sheet of paper. They take the food out to the balcony to get some fresh air. They talk about all of Kara’s recent Supergirl saves. Kara asks how the new issue is coming and Cat fills her in on some fiasco in the fashion department with missing clothes and swapping designers. Kara laughs at Cat impression of the head of the fashion department and Cat is almost over her anger at her wife. This is exactly what she needed, some alone time with Kara without distractions.

Then Kara’s phone rings loudly bursting their pleasant bubble. Cat’s heart sinks and her face shows just how unhappy she is with the interruption. Kara picks up the phone and her face falls. “It’s Alex,” she explains. Cat nods telling Kara to answer it. Kara brings the phone to her ear and has a quiet and relatively short conversation with her sister. “I’m so sorry, baby. It’s an emergency. I have to go,” Kara says sadly. Cat is disappointed that Kara has to leave. Kara stands up from her chair and leans over to kiss Cat chastely. That’s usually a no go in Cat’s office, but she knows Kara is trying to apologize. Unfortunately the apology is only for cutting their lunch short and Cat wonders if Kara has even realized it’s their anniversary yet.  
******************  
She works the rest of the day in a bitter rage. She’s surprised half of the staff is still left standing with the mood she is in right now. She wants to see heads roll right now, that’s how mad she is. But it’s no one’s fault but Kara’s and maybe even her own for letting Kara get away with spending so little time with her. Kara never comes back to the office which only increases her bad mood further. She was hoping the emergency would be quick and the two of them could leave together tonight.

She gives up on that hope when it hits five o’clock and she hasn’t seen or heard from Kara since she left their lunch. She packs up her stuff and heads for her private elevator alone and irate. She hasn’t ever been this angry with Kara.

The entire car ride home she is trying to talk herself down. She reminds herself that Kara is National City’s hero. She literally has to fly around and save people all the time, of course she is busy. She thinks about the amazing articles Kara has been writing lately and feels a flash of pride for her wife. Then she remembers that she is angry at Kara right now. Kara has been absent from their lives for almost two weeks now. The only reason she knows anything that is going on with Cat is because Cat crams as much information as possible into their morning routine. She tells Kara snippets of everything that has happened in the last day. Cat clenches her jaw and makes a decision. They pull up to the curb outside the penthouse and she knows she is pissed and Kara is going to get an earful when she sees her.

She takes the elevator up to the penthouse floor and walks to her door alone. She opens the door and her breath catches. The entire apartment is covered in red roses. Hundreds of them maybe even thousands just everywhere. Cat’s heart starts to race. She is frozen in the doorway for a moment as she takes in the scene. Roses stand on every flat surface possible. The counters, tables, bookshelves, and cabinets, everywhere a vase can fit there is one filled to overflowing with roses.

She finally walks slowly into the apartment and sets her stuff down just inside the door. She is flabbergasted. She continues her slow pace through the apartment and realizes that the only light in the room is coming from the windows and about 100 candles scattered throughout the rooms. She walks into the kitchen and sees the table set for two with candles all around it. A delicious smell wafts through the air that makes her mouth water.

“Do you like it?” Kara asks softly from the doorway.

Cat spins around with an unsure smile on her face. “You did all this for me?” Kara nods and walks slowly up to Cat as the older blonde looks around again in wonder. Her eyes fall back to Kara as the hero takes a hold of her hand. “So, you didn’t forget?” she asks only half teasing.

“Of course not. I could never forget this day,” Kara replies seriously and Cat’s anger fades instantly. “I just wanted to surprise you. I even forced Alex to help me. That’s why I had to leave lunch early so we could get all these roses set up. Trust me it took a while,” she laughs. “Carter is even staying at Alex’s for the night,” she adds before noticing Cat’s serious expression. “Wait, did you really think I forgot about our anniversary?” she asks sounding hurt.

Cat’s heart clenches at the tone. Her expression shifts to contrite in a heartbeat. “At first I didn’t think that, but as the day went on and you didn’t even say happy anniversary, I started to wonder a little bit,” she admits.

Kara looks like someone kicked her puppy and Cat wants to take it all back, but then a look of recognition replaces Kara’s sad face. “I guess I can’t blame you with how busy I’ve been lately. I’m sorry Cat, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” She pulls Cat leading them back into the living room so they can sit on the couch together.

“Speaking of you being so busy lately, is there any way we can change that?” Cat pleads. She plops down next to Kara and the hero pulls her as close as she can get without being in Kara’s lap. “I miss having my wife around,” Cat whines.

Kara laughs energetically and squeezes Cat pleasantly. “That’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” Cat quirks an eyebrow and moves out of Kara’s embrace to face her wife. “I noticed how crazy busy I have been and I did not like it. So I have set up some fixes to make it so that won’t happen as much. Setting it up took some time which made me more busy for the last few days, but now that it’s done it won’t be like it’s been the last couple weeks ever again.”

“What did you set up?” Cat is utterly curious. She’s never been completely sure about the system at the DEO. Alex seems to call at random with emergencies and then sometimes Kara just hears trouble off in the distance and takes off to help. Knowing now that there is actually a system has her interested.

“Alex and I set up an emergency line with all the main first responders in the city. Now if they can handle the problem on their own I don’t need to go and if they need my help they just hit a button and I’m there,” she explains and Cat feels a weight lifting off her shoulders. She is so glad Kara figured this out completely on her own. She didn’t want to have to complain about the Supergirl situation and she didn’t have to.

“Kara, that’s perfect,” she says happily and has to kiss her wife for that brilliant plan.

Kara kisses her back eagerly. “And as for the DEO,” Kara continues. “They have been around a lot longer than I have been Supergirl, so I asked them to rely a little less on me from now on. They are only going to call when they really need my help. This way I can focus on work, but more importantly I can focus on us and our family.”

“Kara, thank you so much for doing this. For figuring out a way to get us more time together.” She smiles brightly before looking around obviously. “And for setting all of this up,” she says gesturing to everything in the apartment. “It’s incredible.”

“Cat you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. You and Carter are my world and I don’t ever want to take you for granted.”

Cat kisses her deeply then. She can’t stop herself. Kara is just so thoughtful and caring and she never should have doubted her for a second. Their mouths melt together and Cat straddles Kara’s lip excitedly. Things are starting to get heated when Kara stops them.

“Wait, wait, I still have a present from you,” she mumbles between kisses.

“There’s more?” Cat sounds so surprised that Kara laughs at her.

“Absolutely, that wasn’t really a present. That was just me fixing something that wasn’t working for us anymore.” She stands up and disappears into their room for a moment before returning with a small wrapped box in her hands.

Cat takes it impatiently as Kara sits back down next to her. She rips the wrapping off quickly and opens the box. She gasps when she sees the necklace inside the box. “God Kara, it’s beautiful.” A gold necklace with a small Supergirl symbol lies inside.

Kara reaches into the box and takes the jewelry out for Cat. She holds it up and Cat moves her hair so Kara can put it on her. “I wanted you to have something that reminds you that you know me better than anyone.” She reaches out and flips the pendant so Cat can see the KZD engraved on the back. “You fell in love with boring old Kara Danvers when the rest of the world was obsessed with Supergirl. You saw me for what I was even when I wasn’t super-powered. You are everything I have always wanted and needed. You know all sides of me, Kara Zor-El and Kara Danvers. With you I can be Kara Zor-El Danvers. I can be everything I am and I know you will love me no matter what.”

Cat sniffles as she pulls Kara into a tight embrace. “I love you so much,” she whispers weakly into Kara’s hair. She pulls back and kisses Kara over and over. Tears are rolling down her cheeks when she finally looks into Kara’s eyes. “You can be yourself around me no matter what, Kara and I will love you.” Kara wipes away her tears and pulls her back in for a kiss.

“You know that goes both ways right?” Kara asks with her lips still grazing Cat’s. Cat nods unable to speak through her knotted throat. “I love you, Cat, more than anything.”

Cat kisses her a few more times before pulling back and slapping her arm playfully. Kara feigns hurt and looks totally caught off guard. “Your gift was so sweet and sentimental, now I feel bad about what I got for you,” she whines. Kara doesn’t look worried though. Cat is pretty good at giving gifts, in her own opinion.

“What did you get me?” Kara asks animatedly.

“All I did was turn the guest room into an art studio for you. It’s nothing compared to this,” she says while holding up the necklace, but while she speaks Kara’s jaw drops.

“You turned the guest room into an art studio…for me?” Kara asks delightfully surprised and impressed.


	19. Eavesdropping Will only get you Laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara realizes she has feelings for Cat. She tries to fly around the city and do some thinking. When she hears what she thinks is Cat being attacked in her home, she breaks in to rescue her. Only Cat didn't need saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Smut Tuesday!!!  
> Molly

She’s been flying around the city for almost an hour. She takes a break every now and then to stop a mugging, prevent a car accident, and she even got a cat out of a tree. But she is mostly just flying around to relax and think. 

She’s trying to talk herself out of her ridiculous crush on Ms. Grant, but that’s proving harder than she anticipated. When Alex suggested yesterday that she had feelings for her boss, she laughed out loud. It was ludicrous. She did not like Cat Grant that way. And then her laughing died down and it dawned on her: she totally had a giant crush on Cat Grant.

She asked Alex how she knew and Alex said that it was obviously to anyone who was paying attention. Kara panicked and asked Alex who else knew. Alex explained that no one else was paying close enough attention, only she and Maggie knew. Kara was so confused. If it was so obvious, how come no one else knew? Alex clarified that everyone else was too clouded by their own feelings on the subject to notice.

Alex said that James didn’t know because he was too busy tripping over himself trying to impress Kara. Winn had no clue because he is horrible at reading other people’s emotions even when they are completely apparent. And finally, she told Kara that of course Cat was in the dark. When Kara asked why, Alex wouldn’t tell her at first. She said it would just make things worse. Kara begged and shot Alex The Pout (trademark pending). Alex caved like a cheap soufflé. She told Kara that Cat was totally in the dark because she was too busy trying to hide her own feelings to notice Kara’s. Kara didn’t have to ask what Cat’s feelings were; Alex took one look at her sister’s furrowed brow and knew she needed to spell it out. 

“Cat has feelings for you too, Kara,” she said plain as day so nothing could be misconstrued.  
*********************  
Now Kara is flying around the city trying to sort out all these new discoveries. She likes Cat. She really likes Cat. Like might be in love with her, that’s how much she likes her. She thought it was just hero worship for the longest time, but Alex made it clear that it is so much more than that. And Cat might like her too. Alex implied that her feelings were almost as obvious as Kara’s, but the blonde doesn’t see how that’s possible.

She swerves around the CatCo building, looping in the sky with ease when she makes a rash decision. She is going to go see Cat tonight. She wants to see if what Alex says has any substance to it. She checks the time on her phone and reconsiders her idea. It’s almost 11:30 p.m., she can’t go see Cat anymore. She should just go home and call it a night, but the thought of at least getting to see Cat is overwhelming. She decides not to talk to Cat, but just to swing by the penthouse for a quick peek at her boss before she goes home to sleep.

She redirects her flight path to head for Cat’s penthouse apartment. The flight isn’t long and she starts to tune her hearing into Cat’s heartbeat before she even gets there. The usually steady beat of Cat’s heart is eerily faster than normal. It pounds heavily in Cat’s chest and Kara feels an irrational panic start to grip her. She expands her hearing to catch anything that Cat might be saying and things that are going on around the woman. She is almost to Cat’s building when she hears Cat groaning deeply. Her fear for Cat grows instantly. She is sure someone is in Cat’s apartment. Cat might even be under attack. She speeds up and is outside Cat’s house in seconds. She stops to listen for a moment and hears Cat panting and cursing. That’s enough to convince her that something is wrong. She rapidly breaks through the doors of Cat’s bedroom balcony.

The sight she finds waiting for her is nothing like she expected. Cat is propped up partially on pillows near the headboard. Her lower half is naked and her right hand is between her thighs. Her head is resting back on the pillows and her eyes are tightly closed. Her mouth is hanging open and she is breathing heavily, her chest heaving with the action. Her fingers are circling tightly around her soaked clit and her entire sex is glistening with the evidence of her arousal. Kara is captivated.

The entrancing scene is ruined as soon as Cat realizes what’s going on. “Supergirl?!” she squeals and frantically reaches for anything to cover her naked body. The quilt on her bed it the closest thing within reach and she haphazardly throws it across herself. “What the hell are you doing?” she yells at the hero as Supergirl stands dumbfounded at the foot of her bed.

She tries to compose herself as best as possible, but the image of Cat touching herself will forever be burned in the back of her mind. “I’m so sorry,” she stutters embarrassed. “I heard your heart beating erratically and then I heard you making unusual noises and thought you were being attacked or hurt,” she tries to explain, but her voice is shaky and her mind distracted.

Cat does not look impressed. She hugs the blanket closer to her and sends the hero an exasperated look. “Really Kara, you can’t just break into people’s houses because you think they’re in danger,” she admonishes. 

Kara’s jaw drops. She has no idea what to do. If she denies being Kara then how does she explain a superhero listening in specifically to Cat’s heartbeat? If she admits to being Kara then at least she has a better reason for being here, but then Cat Grant the queen of all media will know her secret.

Her silence must be all the confirmation Cat needs, though. “I have suspected you were our very own caped crusader for a while now, but I didn’t know for sure until right now.” Her voice isn’t nearly as harsh as it just was a moment ago and Kara takes some solace in that fact. She is not however feeling any relief that Cat Grant now knows her biggest secret. Kara remains frozen to her spot. Cat must sense her turmoil. “I promise I’m not going to expose you, Kara.”

Kara can’t stop her jaw from dropping again. “I don’t get it, why wouldn’t you expose me? You have everything to gain and nothing to lose. Exposing a supers’ secret identity or even that fact that we have secret identities would set you up for life. You’d be given every award there is. Not to mention CatCo would sell out of every magazine it makes for the next few years. Why wouldn’t you expose me, Cat?” she asks and has trouble keeping the growing anger out of her voice. She is mad at herself for falling for Cat. She is mad about deciding to come over here tonight. She is mad at how foolish she was for thinking Cat was in danger when all she was doing was getting herself off. And she is mad at Cat because she knows there is no way Cat will be able to keep this information to herself.

“I…” Cat starts to try to explain why she would never expose Kara, but can’t seem to get the words out. “I could never…” she stammers for the first time in front of Kara. “I wouldn’t do that to you,” she finally finishes a thought.

Kara is hit with an epiphany like a semi-truck. “Oh my Rao, Alex was right,” she mumbles to herself.

“What was that?” Cat asks quietly.

“Nothing, I just have one thing to ask you; what were you thinking about when I came in?” Kara is feeling emboldened.

“What?” Cat asks totally caught off guard by the direction this conversation has gone in.

“You were touching yourself with your eyes shut tight and you head thrown back. You were clearly imagining something. What was it?” she asks. She needs to know this one thing and it could change everything.

Cat doesn’t say anything, but a deep red colors her cheeks as soon as Kara finishes speaking and that’s enough to prove the hero’s theory true.

“It was me, wasn’t it?”

Cat is avoiding her eyes and staring at the quilt still pressed against her body. As soon as Kara says those words, though, her eyes snap to meet the hero’s. She shrugs noncommittally and that might as well be a straightforward yes.

Kara doesn’t hesitate. She moves to the bed and pulls the quilt away from Cat’s body. She stops and strips down with a swift spin then climbs onto Cat’s bed wearing nothing but a smile. Cat quirks a brow as Kara reaches out and takes off her shirt. They’re both stripped down completely and Kara want’s to devour the woman in front of her.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl, haven’t you?” Kara teases as her fingers slowly slide up Cat’s damp thighs. She moves agonizingly slow, but reaches where Cat wants her most soon enough. Her fingertips slip through the wetness on Cat’s lips. She leaves her touch light and she can see it’s driving Cat crazy. She hasn’t taken her eyes off Cat for a second even when her boss’s eyes close.

“The answer to that depends,” Cat murmurs distractedly.

“On what?” Kara asks breathily.

“On what you’re going to do about it if I say yes,” Cat eggs her on.

“How ‘bout this?” Kara husks before burying two fingers deep inside Cat. The older blonde is so soaking that there is practically no resistance on Kara’s fingers.

Cat gasps loudly and her eyes screw shut tightly. Her hands twist in the sheets of her bed and her hips lift ever-so-slightly off the bed to meet Kara’s palm.

“Do you like that, Kitty?” She slowly pulls her fingers all the way out of Cat. The cold air that hits Cat’s pussy is unwelcome and shocking. She whimpers with needy desire and the sound sets Kara on fire. She has never wanted anyone as much as she wants Cat in this moment.

She slams back into Cat and her boss moans deeply. Her hips buck uncontrollably causing her clit to rub against Kara’s palm which makes her shiver. Kara thrusts deeply a few more times before Cat decides she wants to get involved in this too.

Her hands venture over Kara’s naked body. She pulls hard at one of the hero’s nipples and watches Kara arch into the contact. She kisses Kara then. The kiss is deep and dirty. Their tongues battle for dominance as Kara picks up her pace and Cat moans into Kara’s mouth.

Cat tries to focus more on what she’s doing and the task is more difficult than she thought it would be. She kisses down Kara’s jawline to nibble on her ear roughly. Her hands get back to work as they move down Kara’s form. She finally reaches her destination and runs talented fingers through Kara’s folds. The hero hums appreciatively and rolls them both so they are on their sides facing one another.

Cat doesn’t waste any time since she is already well on her way to coming all over the place. She sinks two fingers into Kara like they have done this hundreds of times before. She starts more slowly than Kara did. She moves in fully just a little at a time. She starts thrusting into Kara slowly and works the younger blonde up to unforgiving pace over time. When her pace finally matches Kara’s, she can tell that they are both close already.

Kara hooks her fingers inside Cat and hits her g-spot perfectly. The older blonde bucks roughly into Kara and moans loudly.

“Yes, Kara. Just like that. Don’t stop,” she breathes and continues fucking Kara faster and faster.

“Shit Cat,” Kara hisses when Cat’s other hand moves to rub her clit. Cat circles the throbbing bud with practiced ease and Kara starts shaking with her building climax. Cat’s walls clench tightly around Kara’s fingers and the hero knows she is about to make Cat cum. She doesn’t slow down. She keeps her pace steady and adds a third finger flawlessly.

“Cum with me, Kara,” Cat whispers conspiratorially. Her thrusts are slightly faster than Kara’s and the younger blonde loves it. Cat pushes against her clit perfectly and she knows she is about to come undone.

“Are you close?” she has to ask to stop herself from squirting all over this woman right this minute.

“Almost there, baby. Go ahead,” Cat prompts. The pet name falling from Cat’s lips so easily is what does Kara in.

She tightens almost painfully around Cat’s fingers. Her head falls back against the pillows beneath them and she half moans half grunts her release as her body bows into Cat’s. Her pace falters slightly with the intensity of her orgasm, but the sight of her lover climaxing is enough for Cat to follow right behind Kara. 

Cat’s body stiffens and she buries her face sideways into the pillows to muffle her scream. She yells Kara’s name so loud, the hero is sure everyone in National City can hear it. Cat’s body quakes with the power of her orgasm and Kara smirks to herself as she comes down from her own high.

Cat cums for longer than Kara has ever seen. She keeps thrusting into Cat at a slowed pace until every last ounce of pleasure has been wrung out from her body. When Cat finally stops shaking, Kara pulls her fingers out altogether. She pulls Cat into an embrace and kisses her deeply.

They readjust so they can both cool off, but still hold each other. Their hands intertwine between them and Kara’s heart leaps. “I am so glad I broke in here tonight,” she says smugly and Cat slaps her arm playfully.


	20. Cat's discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat notices something important about Kara.

So, for days my fiancé has been walking around saying, “hey I have a prompt for you, baby.” She starts out with a different scenario every time and I think she is being serious every time. And then I feel foolish for believing her because they always end the same. Anyway she made me promise to write her prompt today, so that’s what I’m gonna do. I apologize in advance. I’m also writing this right into the story so you have to read it. Anyway, enjoy!!!  
***********************************************************************************  
“You want that to be the front cover story?” James asks. His arms are crossed over his chest like they usually are, but Cat is zero percent intimidated.

“Yes James, I want that to be the cover,” she snaps and he looks appropriately scolded. She lets her eyes roam over the gathered staff in her office. This is their weekly content meeting and she is so unimpressed. She feels like she is always the one having the ideas. Her eyes fall on Kara sitting peacefully on one of the couches. The blonde’s head is tilted down as she takes minutes for the meeting.

Kara looks up at her boss and for a second her glasses are almost falling off her face. Cat gasps quietly under her breath. Kara looks a lot like a certain hero right now. The girl in question furrows her brow like she heard something odd and Cat is pretty sure she knows what Kara heard. Kara pushes her glasses back up her nose like she usually does and looks curiously at her boss.

“Everyone you’re dismissed. I want layouts by Thursday morning for approval.” No one moves at first, confused by Cat’s sudden dismissal before they are even done with the meeting. Cat stands up straight from leaning on her desk and crosses her arms tightly over her chest. Her face hardens. “Chop, chop,” she hisses and everyone scatters like cockroaches when you shine a flashlight on them. She’s still got it. She smirks and sits down at her desk.

The only one that doesn’t scatter is Kara. She sits patiently on the couch as everyone else clears out. Once the last person has left she stands up and walks to Cat’s desk calmly. She shuts her notebook as she approaches her boss.

“Is there anything else you need Miss Grant?” she asks sweetly. She holds the notebook innocently in both hands and waits eagerly for an assignment.

She’s good, Cat will give her that much. If she is Supergirl, she plays the part of clumsy ball of sunshine well. Supergirl and Kara Danvers are complete opposites, there is no way she is right about this.

“No Kiera, there’s nothing right now. You’re dismissed for now. I need some time to think,” she explains.

Kara looks concerned. “Are you okay, Miss Grant? You seem off,” she says sounding off herself.

“I’m fine, Kiera. I just realized something and I need to figure it out for sure.

“Okay,” Kara says gently. “If you need me just yell.” She turns and goes back to her desk without another word and Cat just stares after her.  
*****************  
She spends the next three days going over everything she knows about Kara and Supergirl and comparing them. So far, she is about 77.8 percent sure that Kara Danvers and the girl wonder are one and the same.

The facts if you please:  
1\. Kara was orphaned as a young girl and adopted by the Danvers. Supergirl’s planet was destroyed when she was a young girl and she was taken in by a family on Earth.  
2\. Kara disappears for random intervals during the day. No one knows where the hell she goes. She is probably flying around in a red cape and matching boots. That’s as much a possibility as anything else.  
3\. She has never seen Kara and Supergirl in the same place despite having been in danger a few times in this very office.  
4\. When Livewire attacked Kara went to get security and seconds later who appeared? Supergirl. But Kara never did come back with security.  
5\. Supergirl saved Carter on Max Lord’s train when there was a bomb on it. She even stopped to talk to him specifically in an emergency, almost like she knew him.  
6\. When they call her Miss Grant it sounds exactly the same.  
7\. She looked an awful lot like the hero when her glasses started to fall off the other day.

This exact list sits on her desk on this sunny Thursday afternoon. It’s sitting on top of the stack of layouts she is supposed to be going over right now. This suddenly seems more pressing and she isn’t sure why. 

She gets why Kara would have to keep her identity a secret in the grand scheme of things, but she is still feeling an ache deep in her heart when she thinks about Kara lying to her for months on end. She thought they were getting closer, but this proves she was wrong. Will Kara ever trust her enough to share this secret? Probably not.

Time for plan B. “Kiera!!” she screams and the young blonde is in front of her desk right away.

“Yes Miss Grant?” she asks eager to please.

Cat stands up and walks out onto her balcony. “Come with me,” she says curtly on the way to the balcony. Kara follows behind her with a confused look on her face. Cat walks outside and leans against the railing on her elbows. Kara follows her lead and leans next to her. Cat has a plan. She will know if Kara is Supergirl by the end of this interaction.

“I noticed something on Monday and it has left me reeling for days. I can’t stop thinking about it, so I asked you out here to figure it out,” Cat explains seriously. She turns to face Kara with one arm still up on the railing.

Kara turns and faces Cat as well. She looks so caught off guard. She clearly has no idea what Cat is talking about. Time to act.

Cat reaches out and shoves Kara as hard as she can. Kara is clearly not expected it and she doesn’t budge. CONFIRMED. Cat snatches Kara’s glasses right off her face.

Cat gasps loudly. “Supergirl!” she says reverently. “You are her!” she shrieks. “I knew it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's where she wanted me to end it. All her "prompt ideas" always end the say.  
> *GASP* "SUPERGIRL?!?!?" Every time. So that's what I wrote. LOL. I promise tomorrow we will return to your regularly scheduled programming.  
> Molly :)


	21. Acts of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat keeps seeing the same girl doing good deeds all over the place. What happens when that girl does some good deeds for her and she feels more than gratitude?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is a little AU. Cat is 37 and running the National City Tribune. She wants to start her own company but hasn’t made the leap yet. Her son Carter is 7 and has nasty social anxiety so he stays glued to his mom’s side most of the time and is a loner at school. Kara is 24 and working as a front desk person at a therapist office in National City. She doesn’t have powers in this. Thanks for the prompt RedDevilLola!! Enjoy,  
> Molly

She sees her everywhere. The first time she sees her is at Noonan’s. She’s standing in line behind Cat with her gorgeous long blonde hair and her adorable glasses. Cat can’t help but check her out every now and then. The girl is gorgeous in a dorky cute way. 

Cat is just about to pay for her coffee when this girl steps up next to her and says, “I’ll get this one.” Cat has no idea how to react. The girl orders her own hot chocolate and then pays for both drinks without pause.

When they step to the side to wait for their drinks, Cat gives the girl a confused look. “Why did you do that?” she asks.

The girl smiles and Cat feels her knees go weak. “I just like to do nice things for people when I can,” she explains easily and Cat is pleasantly surprised.

“Oh, well thank you. I appreciate it very much.” The girl smiles at her and when their drinks are ready she grabs Cat’s and hands it to her promptly. The girl starts to leave, but Cat isn’t sure she wants to walk away just yet. She reaches out and stops the girl from leaving by touching her arm lightly. “What can I do to repay you?”

The girl doesn’t even hesitate. “Just enjoy your day and pass it along.” And she is out the door and out of Cat’s life just like that. She will probably never run into this girl again and she feels disappointment blooming in her chest at the thought. She shakes it off and leaves to go to work. Articles don’t write themselves. She heads on her way knowing the chances of seeing that beautiful girl ever again are nearly impossible.  
************************  
Oh, how wrong she is. She sees the girl again exactly four days later. She is walking to work in the morning and is about a block from the National City Tribune when she sees familiar blonde curls in front of her. She stares for longer than what’s probably appropriate until she confirms that it is in fact the same girl from Noonan’s.

What she sees blows her away. The girl is sitting on a bench next to a homeless man talking to him. Cat slows her pace to get a longer look at the girl. She is so utterly charming and Cat finds herself enraptured. The younger girl is just sitting there having a pleasant conversation with someone who most other people would ignore entirely. As she gets slowly closer to her destination and the girl, she sees the girl get ten dollars from her wallet and give it to the man. She also hands him a hot cup of something from Noonan’s. Cat is close enough now that she hears what the girl says to him.

“It’s cold out here today and I haven’t had of this yet, so why don’t you go ahead. It’s hot chocolate, best in the city.” The girl is so chipper and happy all the time. She’s probably nuts or something, but Cat can’t get herself to care. The girl stands up to leave saying a quick goodbye to the man before walking onward and Cat can’t stop herself. She speeds up to be within hearing distance.

“Well aren’t you just a saint,” she says softly to the woman. She turns around abruptly and stops in front of Cat. As soon as she registers who Cat is, she smiles widely. Cat’s heart races.

“Hey, you’re the woman from Noonan’s a few days ago,” the young blonde says casually.

“I am indeed,” Cat says with a teasing lilt to her voice. “And you are apparently Mother Teresa.”

The girl blushes adorably and Cat’s sure the grin on her face is goofy. “No, I’m no Mother Teresa. I’m just Kara,” the girl answers bashfully.

“Kara,” Cat tries the name out quietly and it feels right on her tongue. “Hi Kara, I’m Cat G-,” she cuts off before saying her last name. If Kara wants to keep this on a first name basis, who is she to change that? She holds her hand out for Kara to take and the girl obliges.

They shake hands briefly, but Cat feels electrified at the contact. The skin of her palm presses into Kara’s and her eyes fall to where their hands are linked. She feels as if her hand is on fire and the tingles traveling up her arm are enjoyably distracting.

“It’s nice to meet you, Cat,” Kara says sweetly before dropping their handshake. “And that,” she gestures toward the man she was speaking to before. “Is no big deal. He just looked cold and a little lost so I talked to him for a little while to distract him from his hardships. And gave him my cocoa to help warm him up.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” Cat says teasingly as she steps around Kara. She continues walking toward her building once she brushes by Kara’s shoulder. Kara spins and watches her go. “I’m still gonna think you’re a Mother Teresa type,” she says spinning back to face Kara briefly. She smiles and turns back around without stopping her footsteps. She wanted to be the one leaving Kara wanting more this time.  
*********************  
It doesn’t take long for the blonde to pop into her life again. Five days later she is out grocery shopping when she spots Kara helping an old woman carry around her grocery basket. She hangs back for a while to see if the two are related, but confirms that Kara is just helping a stranger who was struggling to carry around her groceries.

There is no way that this woman is real. What person in a normal city would be so damn nice all the time for no reason? People don’t just go around asking other people if they need help. That’s just not how life works.

This time she decides not to say anything to the blonde. She doesn’t want to get too enamored with a total stranger. Things like that never work out the way you want them to. She watches Kara from a distance for a while until she thinks about just how creepy she is being. She finishes her grocery shopping as soon as she can and heads for the registers. She checks out and takes one more look back at this mysterious girl before leaving without saying hi to Kara.

She doesn’t want to get to know Kara just for the bubble to be burst. She knows there is no way someone could be this nice all the time. It’s just a façade and she will not be falling for it. She hopes she doesn’t run into Kara again. Although, secretly she wants to run into Kara again more than anything.  
*******************  
A week goes by and she doesn’t see Kara anywhere. She’ll never admit that she was looking for the blonde all the time in those seven days, but she was and nothing. She was sure that they would run into each other again, but alas no such luck. She regrets not talking to Kara the last time she saw her. Now she wishes she had. She wishes she had some way of getting in touch with the girl. It would be nice to have a new friend in the city. 

Friend. As soon as the word crosses her mind in relation to Kara she knows it doesn’t feel right. She doesn’t know why, but Kara wouldn’t be her friend. Even the thought of it makes her skin crawl, but that isn’t important. She shoves that thought to the back of her mind. And steps off the curb to cross the last street before her building.

Several things happen simultaneously. A firm hand wraps around her arm and pulls her harshly back onto the sidewalk. A blaring horn sounds in the morning air. A yellow taxi flies by her nearly scraping off the edge of the concrete with how close it is to the curb. She gasps deeply before two hands settle on her upper arms and squeeze her tightly.

She’s dead. She just got hit by a cab and she is lying dead in the middle of the street. That’s the only explanation for the voice she is hearing right now ringing out in the darkness.

“Cat? Cat, are you okay?” It’s Kara’s voice. What the hell? “Cat, open your eyes. You’re fine.”

Her eyes are closed? She takes stock of her body. Her eyes are closed. She peeks them openly slowly. She is met with the concerned face of one Kara Mother Teresa. She realizes then that the darkness was only because her eyes were closed and Kara had saved her from being run down by a taxi.

“Kara,” she breathes her name like a sigh of relief and her body instantly relaxes.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks her gently with worry furrowing her brow.

Cat has to think about it for a second and Kara’s grasp slides down her arms to hold her elbows delicately. It’s quite distracting, but she never wants it to stop. “Yeah,” she starts weakly. She clears her throat and stands up straight. Everyone that was gathered on the edge of the sidewalk has now crossed and the two of them are standing there relatively alone. “Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you for saving me,” she says earnestly and Kara’s worry melts away into an easy smile.

“It was my pleasure,” the younger blonde says smoothly. Cat still feels a little shaken up, but what she thinks is Kara trying to flirt with her eases some of the tension thrumming through her body.

“Will you at least let me thank you properly this time?” she asks back trying to tease, but almost getting hit by a car will make teasing hard for a while apparently.

Kara smiles brightly and Cat is smitten. “What did you have in mind?”

“Let me treat you to dinner tonight?” it’s supposed to be a statement but her voice rises ever so slightly in fear of rejection making it sound more like a question. “We can meet whenever you’re free at Francesco’s on 9th street. What do you think?” She smiles brilliantly trying to match the one on Kara’s face. She knows she has failed, no one could smile that beautifully.

“I would like that very much, Cat,” Kara answers her voice raw with honesty and Cat’s heart flutters. “I get off work at six. Does that work?”

“That’s perfect,” she says happily. She turns so they can both see the street, but she is still able to look back at Kara. The light changes and they are able to cross. “Shall we?” Cat nods toward the street.

They walk to Cat’s building together where they stop and decide to meet at the restaurant at 6:15 p.m. Cat spends the day with blonde curls and dazzling smiles haunting her every thought. She can't seem to stay focused and she doesn't know why. She's having dinner with someone who saved her life, no big deal. It's not like it's a date. 

Holy shit! Is it a date? She tries not to panic too much about that idea. If Kara thinks it's a date then it's a date and if she doesn't then it's not. 

They go to dinner and have an incredible time. Kara is lovely. She's smart, driven, optimistic, beautiful and so much more. They talk about their jobs and dreams for the future. She tells Kara all about Carter and how much she loves him. How smart he is even if he doesn't fit in all that well. Kara tells her that her parents died when she was young and she was then adopted by an amazing family in Midvale. She tells Cat all about her sister Alex and how she was her saving grace when her world felt like it was ending. 

Their dinner goes on for hours and Cat never wants it to end. They eat food, have some drinks, and even split a dessert. Cat knows the evening is winding down and since it's already getting close to 9 o'clock, she knows they should leave soon so she can kiss Carter goodnight. 

Every fiber of her being is telling her not to go, though. She doesn't think she can leave Kara tonight without knowing that they will see each other again soon. She wants to be forward. She wants to ask if this is a date. She wants to ask Kara on a second or a real date. She wants so many things, but she doesn’t even know how she feels about Kara, how can she expect anything more from the girl across from her.

Kara excuses herself to the bathroom and when she doesn’t come back for ten minutes, Cat starts to get worried. She flags down their waitress and asks for their check. The waitress gives her a funny look.

“Your companion already paid the bill,” the brunette says confusedly. Cat’s brow furrows and she cocks her head to the side. “But, she did ask me to give you this,” she finishes and hands Cat a folded up piece of blank receipt tape.

“Thank you,” Cat mutters before unfolding the paper carefully.

Cat,  
I’m sorry for running out on you first and foremost, but there are just some things that scare me too much to say in person. I don’t even know your last name and I already like you so much. I don’t know if this was a date or not, but I really wanted it to be. If you’re as invested as I am, call me and we will have a second date.  
-Kara

Cat reads the note quickly and her heart races immediately. Across the bottom is Kara’s signature with a heart and her phone number scrawled beneath it.  
********************  
She texts Kara that night to complain about Kara picking up the bill even though it was supposed to be her treat. Kara answers right away and they text the whole night until Cat falls asleep with her phone in her hand. They don’t actually broach the topic of a date, but Cat has a good feeling about it.

The next few days Cat is ridiculously busy. She texts Kara when she can, but it isn’t often. Things are going crazy at work and on top of her usual problems, Carter’s school counselor thinks he should start going to therapy regularly. She finds a reputable child psychologist near the Tribune and sets an appointment.

Exactly three days after their non-date, Cat and Carter walk into his therapist office and who is sitting at the front desk? Kara. She looks so professional and official sitting behind the front desk. Cat is shocked, but happy to see her.

“Cat,” Kara says happily. She smiles at Cat and then down to Carter. “Is this the famous Carter?” she asks tenderly. Cat has told her all about Carter’s social anxiety and the older blonde appreciates Kara’s thoughtfulness when speaking to Carter.

“It is,” Cat answers. She ruffles the hair on Carter’s head as he presses into her side. He is too scared to even say hello to Kara. “I didn’t know you worked here, Kara?”

“Oh that’s right. I told you I worked in a doctors’ office, but not which kind of doctor. Yeah, this is my job.” She gestures around the office with a flourish making it seem more glamorous than it probably is. Carter laughs and Kara’s eyes light up. “Hey buddy,” she tries to talk to Carter directly and Cat is curious to see what she can do.

Kara carefully and slowly comes out from behind her desk. She is moving slow and Cat knows she is trying not to scare Carter. “I love your sweatshirt,” she starts softly. Carter looks down at his Stormtrooper hoodie and smiles shyly back at Kara. “Star Wars is awesome,” Kara continues and Cat can’t stop smiling. Kara is getting farther than most people with Carter. She lowers down to kneel in front of Cat and Carter and focuses her attention on Carter completely.

“Do you wanna see something cool?” she asks gingerly. Carter nods and Kara holds a hand out to him tentatively to see if he will take it. He does, but it takes about thirty seconds of deliberation before doing so.

Cat is flabbergasted. Carter has never warmed up to anyone like this, especially not if such an unfamiliar setting. She watches Kara take her sons hand and her heart goes nuts. Kara leads Carter to a bookshelf across the room. She reaches into come drawers at the very bottom of the bookcase and pulls out two toy lightsabers. Carter’s eyes bulge comically wide.

They are the only people in the waiting room so Cat doesn’t mind when Carter actually starts battling Kara. No, he isn’t moving around much, but he did take the sword from her. No, he still isn’t talking to her, but he is happy and smiling. She never thought she would see Carter interact with anyone like this. And here he is with Kara of course. It only took the happiest most open person Cat has ever met to bring Carter out of his shell.

Kara bounces around pretending to get impaled by Carter’s lightsaber and Cat suddenly realizes exactly what she feels for this wonderful girl. She is already madly in love with Kara. She doesn’t know the girl’s last name, but that’s about all that she doesn’t know about her at this point. They have talked about so many things and already confided in each other so much, what more does she need to know. Carter accepting Kara and being so open around her was just the final nail in the coffin. She’s a goner for this girl.

The doctor finishes his session with a boy that looks to be about 16 and calls Carter to join him. Carter looks terrified at first, but before Cat can even offer to go in with him, Kara is stepping up.

“Hey bud, the doctor is ready to talk to you,” she says quietly to Carter. Carter’s eyes are trained on her as she speaks. He looks like he is clinging to every word she utters. “I promise he is nice and all you have to do is talk to him. You can talk about anything and he will be happy.” Kara smiles brightly at him, but he still looks skeptical. “You can take the lightsaber in with you, if you want,” she mumbles almost conspiratorially to Carter and his smile is as bright as hers. He nods sheepishly and turns with the lightsaber in his hand to follow the doctor. “We will be waiting right out here for you, bud.” 

Carter disappears into the room and Kara turns to face Cat. She drops the other saber onto the couch for a moment as she walks closer to Cat. “I think he will be just fine in there, Dr. Pagle…” 

She is interrupted when Cat pulls her into a chaste kiss. She presses her lips to Kara’s and lets all the emotions racing through her flow into the joined lips. Kara seems surprised, but she kisses Cat back just as much.

Cat steps back and looks at Kara earnestly. “Kara, would you wanna go on a date with me?”

Kara nods so quickly Cat is sure she didn’t even finish asking the question. As soon as the words fully leave her mouth, Kara is back. Their lips meet and the kiss deepens quickly. Cat knows this is the start of something beautiful and can’t wait to see where Kara leads her. She will follow her anywhere.


	22. Cat or James? Who will it be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is supposed to be on a date with her boyfriend James, so why is she in her boss's office?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! There is cheating in this chapter!! If you don't like cheating stories, skip this one. Yes our little goody two shoes Kara is stepping out on her man. Enjoy guys!!  
> Molly

She steps off the elevator and walks toward Cat’s office. She is supposed to be out to dinner with James right now, but Cat called with some kind of emergency so here she is.

She crosses the bullpen quickly and looks into Cat’s office. The blonde is nowhere in sight. She continues into the office. It’s her and James one month anniversary and he made the reservations at this amazing restaurant that she wants to try so badly. She might not be completely sure about her and James as a couple yet, but she is sure she wanted to try this restaurant.

She walks closer to the balcony and sees Cat standing out there with a glass of bourbon in her hand. She rolls her eyes. What the hell is this big emergency? She walks out into the night air and stands just outside the doors.

“Miss Grant?” she says loud enough for Cat to hear.

Cat turns around to face her and Kara can tell right away that she isn’t drunk or even tipsy really. She has seen tipsy, drunk, and sober Cat enough to know the difference between them. This is sober Cat. Sober Cat looks like she wants to talk.

“Kara,” Cat says somewhat sternly. Kara is totally caught off guard by hearing her real name fall from Cat’s lips. She stands there dumbstruck and unmoving as Cat struts closer to her leaving her glass on the railing behind her. “Aren’t you supposed to be at dinner with your boyfriend?” She sounds condescending and Kara is totally lost. What the hell is going on?

“Yes,” she answers freely. Cat is circling her now and the smell of her shampoo is rather distracting to Kara’s super senses for a moment. She shakes it off. “We had a date planned tonight.”

“So why aren’t you with him?” Cat continues prowling around her as she speaks. Kara is getting flustered by their proximity. She feels herself fidgeting under Cat’s watchful eye.

“You called,” she says as if that explains everything.

“I’m not your keeper Kara. You’re allowed to say no to me when you are off work, you know?” Cat stops circling right in front of Kara. They are facing off now, barely a foot between them.

“I know I’m allowed to say no,” she says, but she never really considered that option before Cat just said it.

“So why do you always come when I ask, even when I don’t give you a good reason?” Cat steps slightly closer and Kara swallows thickly. She thought she had handled this. She is with James now, she doesn’t feel anything for Cat and she never can. “Why do you always coming running when I snap my fingers?” Oh no, she feels it again. This inexplicable draw to Cat. She always knew she had a crush on her boss, but then she met James. Her feelings for him were stronger than her crush on Cat. Two years of crushing on her boss resulted in nothing, so she decided it was just a little hero worship and James was really what she wanted. And it worked for a while. She let herself be swept up in their flirtation and now she is dating James. Except she is starting to realize it might have been a mistake and here she is. It’s her anniversary dinner and she is standing next to Cat instead of James.

“You call, I’m there,” she finally replies like it’s the simplest thing in the world. Really she thinks it might be that simple. No matter where she is or who she is with, if Cat calls she drops everything and she is there for her. Maybe her crush is a lot deeper than hero worship.

“Is it that simple?” Cat asks and takes another tiny step closer to Kara. They are barely six inches apart now and Kara’s heart is racing. Her gut feels like it’s tying in knots. She can’t be doing this to James.

“It’s always been that simple, Cat,” she answers brazenly and steps closer too. She can’t do this to James and yet, here she is. She doesn’t think she could stop what’s happening between her and Cat right now if she tried, and she definitely isn’t going to try. “And you know it.” She has no idea where all her boldness is coming from, but Cat seems to be enjoying it thoroughly.

“What about James?” Cat asks and Kara knows she should take the offer Cat is silently giving her. She can walk away now and they will both forget this incognito conversation ever happened. She can leave and go back to her date. She can walk out of this office right now and not feel any guilt. She can do this right. She can leave and end things with James before she goes any further with Cat, but…

“He’s not you.”

Cat smirks and then she is on Kara. Their lips come together hard as Cat flies into her. Electricity tears through her body when their lips meet and she can’t stop from comparing the feeling to kissing James. She mentally scolds herself for doing it, but she is comparing every aspect of this kiss to her first one with James. Her kisses with James don’t even compare. This kiss is like discovering a new planet in the solar system. This kiss is like leaping off a building and shooting into the sky. This kiss is like the first time she ever tried to fly, terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

Her arms wrap instinctively around Cat’s waist pulling their bodies infinitely closer. Cat’s arms land around her neck and she can’t believe this is happening. It’s everything she had wanted for two years, but she gave up on it when she met James. She thought there was never any chance Cat would feel the same, yet here they are. Cat’s tongue dances across her bottom lip and she opens her mouth to her boss eagerly. Their tongues meet and Kara wonders briefly if she will survive this night. Her heart is beating so fast she is sure it’s using superspeed. 

Cat backs Kara up into the closest wall. She presses her hips firmly into Kara’s and the hero is sure she won’t make it through the night. She is going to die in a cloud of ecstasy haze with her lips on Cat’s. Her eulogy will read: Cat Grant’s Kiss of Death, and it will be completely accurate. Cat’s hands move to grip her face solidly and a moan escapes her mouth before she can stop it. Cat doesn’t seem to mind the noise because she answers it with one of her own. A small hum leaves Cat’s throat and Kara revels in it.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do this,” Cat mumbles with her lips still against Kara’s. 

Kara’s interest is piqued. She needs to know exactly how long Cat has wanted this. “How long?” she asks sounding bold despite how scared she is that Cat will ignore her.

Cat’s mouth moves across her jawline and down to her neck leaving tingling fire in her wake. “Since the moment I saw you,” Cat actually admits and Kara is shocked. She can’t even think of anything to say and Cat’s lips moving up to her ear isn’t helping. “I have always found you desirable, but I wanted to hire you, so I knew I had to hold off.” Cat continues talking even with Kara’s earlobe pinned between her teeth and the hero is impressed.

Cat stops talking and kissing and pulls Kara inside the office. She pins Kara to the wall just inside the door and goes back to kissing all the skin she can reach without taking Kara’s dress off. 

“Then,” Cat continues like she isn’t kissing over Kara’s exposed cleavage. “I found myself not only wanting you, but falling for you,” Cat says the words like they aren’t completely earth shattering to Kara in every way. Kara’s breath hitches, but Cat doesn’t even slow down to talk about it. “I forced myself to stay away.” Her tongue slides from one end of Kara’s collarbone to the other and Kara almost collapses right there. “And then, James came along and suddenly you were gushing over the new boy in class,” she scoffs. Normally Kara would be offended by that characterization, but Cat’s mouth is doing some exquisite things to her chest right now and she finds herself unbothered. “I couldn’t stand it. I was a jealous wreck. It was completely ridiculous,” she sounds angry at herself.

Cat stops kissing Kara and steps back. She grabs Kara’s arm and spins the younger woman so her back is facing Cat. Her fingers move to Kara’s zipper like they have done this a thousand times. Kara feels the zipper descending down her back. Cat’s mouth follows closely behind the piece of metal. Her breath ghosts over Kara’s back as she starts speaking again and Kara can feel her skin tingling.

“I thought your flirtation with James would fade and we could go back to pretending we didn’t have feelings for each other,” she pauses when the zipper hits the bottom. Kara’s lace blue thong is just peeking out from the bottom of the zipper. Cat slides her hands slowly into the open back of the dress and glides them teasingly over Kara’s back. “But it didn’t stop. In fact, you kept flirting until he asked you out and I thought I was going to fire him on the spot.” Her hands reach Kara’s shoulders and she pushes the fabric off easily. “I thought I had finally talked myself out of feeling this way for you, but I knew I was lying to myself,” Cat whispers as she moves her hands to Kara’s hips to pull the dress the rest of the way off. “So, I called you like I always do. This time though, I called when I knew you were supposed to be celebrating with James.” The dress falls around Kara’s feet and Cat kisses her back dead center before turning Kara back around.

Cat takes a moment to look Kara up and down. The smirk on her faces tells Kara she likes what she sees. Kara is so happy she never wears a bra with this dress. Cat can’t seem to take her eyes off Kara’s body, but she still manages to keep talking.

“I told myself that if you came, then I was right all along about our…” she trails off and Kara wishes she didn’t. She wants to know what this is as much as Cat does. “And that if you didn’t come, I was wrong and you were happy with James.” Her voice sounds so sad when she finishes. Kara reaches out and grabs Cat’s chin tentatively. She lifts Cat’s head until their eyes meet and her breathing stops when she sees Cat’s eyes darker than she has ever seen them. “But you’re here,” Cat says so quietly Kara just barely catches it.

“I’m here,” Kara confirms and Cat smiles weakly. “And I’m yours, Cat,” she whispers. Cat’s weak smile shifts into a devious one in a heartbeat.

“Yes you are.”

She is being backed up against the wall again and she couldn't care less. Cat’s hands are wandering all over her body and their mouths are together again. Cat’s hand on her ass is distracting her as it squeezes hard. Before she knows what’s happening, Cat’s fingers are grazing over her clit. She gasps and Cat chuckles evilly.

Cat’s fingers have practically no pressure as they slide through the wetness gathered between her lips. The light touch makes her quiver and a whimper leaves her mouth without her consent.

Cat teases her lightly as their mouths devour one another. Her fingers ghost back and forth over Kara’s entrance, but never give her any real relief. Their tongues meld together and Kara is surprised she is able to focus on kissing with what’s happening below her waist. The teasing goes on for so long Kara loses track of time altogether. She could have been standing here for minutes or hours, she doesn’t know.

She finally can’t stand it any longer. She leans her forehead against Cat’s and breaks their kiss. “Please,” she begs breathlessly.

Cat smiles and looks into Kara’s eyes. Her fingers leave Kara alone and throbbing with need, but it’s only for a second and then she plunges them deep inside Kara’s soaked pussy. Kara moans loudly and her head thuds against the wall behind her.

Cat starts slow, but Kara’s already throbbing and on the verge of climax. Cat’s body is pressed firmly against hers and she couldn’t move if she wanted to. Not that she would ever want to move. Cat’s mouth moves to Kara’s neck and her unoccupied hand cups her boob gently. Her thrusts are deep but slow as she fucks Kara against the wall. She kisses up the side of Kara’s neck and licks the shell of her ear teasingly. Kara wants to kiss her back, but her constant moans and heavy breathing are making that nearly impossible. Cat’s tongue licks the shell of her ear and she shivers.

“All mine,” Cat husks and Kara’s knees almost give out. She will never be able to walk into this office again without blushing.

Cat’s thrust speed up with each pass and soon she is slamming into Kara hard and fast. Kara is sure she is going to black out at any moment. Cat tweaks at her exposed nipples alternating between the two as she kisses Kara’s neck, shoulders, and chest happily. Kara starts to pant as she gets closer and closer to coming on Cat’s talented fingers.

Cat’s thumb finds her clit and rubs across it hard once and that’s all it takes. Kara’s hand brace against the wall behind her as her hips buck into Cat’s touch. Her eyes slam shut and her body bows off the wall into Cat’s before she tenses and clenches tightly around Cat’s fingers. Her nails scratch across the wall taking some drywall with them as they go. Her scream rips from her throat uncontrollably as Cat continues to fuck her only slowing down slightly.

Cat’s thumb rubs tight circles around Kara’s clit to keep Kara coming as long as she can. Kara starts to shake and tremble while her hands loosen on the wall. Cat eases up when Kara finally relaxes back against the wall behind her. She is pretty sure she would have collapsed to the ground if Cat’s body wasn’t pressed so tightly to hers.

Cat retracts her fingers from inside Kara and kisses the girl’s face everywhere she can reach. Kara’s face splits into a goofy grin before she opens her eyes and her heart stops beating completely.

“James?” she says to the man standing in the doorway with his jaw slack. Cat whips her head around to see James Olsen standing in the doorway to her office. She doesn’t move away from Kara though. Kara’s eyes jump from James to Cat and back. James is staring at them with utter shock and hurt clearly etched on his flawless face. Cat stares at him for a moment before looking back at Kara.

Kara’s eyes settle on Cat and she can’t find it in herself to regret anything. She doesn’t move.

“Fuck this,” James says angrily and storms off back to the elevators. Cat and Kara both watch him go, but neither move.

“Aren’t you going to go after him?” Cat asks and Kara is certain she actually hears fear in Cat’s tone. Cat looks back at her with worry in her eyes that Kara hasn’t ever seen before.

Kara shakes her head and leans in to kiss Cat chastely. “He’s not you,” she repeats her earlier sentiment. She wishes she could take a picture of the beautiful smile that envelopes Cat’s face. She will want to remember this moment forever, and as Cat leans in and kisses her tenderly she realizes she always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, got a little emotional at the end there. LOL. Porn with plot who doesn't love that.  
> Molly :)


	23. Took you long enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat has moved away to DC, but that doesn't stop Kara from checking up on her. One night she hears Cat with another woman and the jealousy she feels tears her up for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I'm too tired right now to reread this and check for issues. I'll do it tomorrow, but if you read it in the meantime and catch one I'm sorry. You have this and one more day of smut left so enjoy it. Christmas day will just be angst and fluff. ENJOY!!!!!  
> Molly

Kara floats just outside Cat’s balcony for the third time this week. She knows she needs to stop showing up here out of the blue, but she can’t help it. She feels this inescapable need to be close to Cat no matter where in the world her former boss may be. Besides, D.C. isn’t even that far of a flight for her. Is she really expected to stay away when a measly 15 minute flight will have her within shouting distance of Cat?

She should probably stop doing this before someone catches her. The last thing she needs is someone asking why Supergirl is in D.C. multiple times a week. She definitely doesn’t need Cat catching her. She doesn't know what she would say to get her out of that questioning.

Tonight feels off though. Most nights when she gets here, Cat is already sleeping or up late finishing some work. She can always hear Cat and Carter’s heartbeats, but tonight Cat’s sounds different.

Cat’s heart is drumming in a sped up staccato and Kara starts to worry when she doesn’t hear Carter’s heartbeat at all. She listens in more closely from her place hovering above the house and wishes she hadn’t listened in at all. She can hear Cat, but she’s never heard Cat like this before. Heaving breaths and small moans come pouring from Cat’s mouth. Kara can hear the woman stumbling through the house with the distinct sound of kissing layered into the mess of sounds.

“Oh Cat,” she hears a woman’s voice and jealousy tears through her unbidden. A white-hot rage spikes in her chest and her fists clench so tight she is sure she could break her own bones. Who the hell is that? Is Cat really with a woman right now? She thought Cat was straight. She thought that if Cat was ever going to be with a woman it would be with her. There is no way she imagined the last two years of loaded glances and subtle flirting.

The moans from inside the house are the only thing she can hear. They drown out all her other senses and overcome her. She has never been so narrowly focused on one sound before in her life. She can’t stand it a second longer and turns to fly back to National City. She takes off for home so quickly she accidentally breaks the sound barrier in the process.  
*****************  
For days she is nothing but anger. She destroys concrete blocks in the DEO training room. She spars with Alex and almost breaks her sister’s arm in her rage. She beats rogue aliens so harshly J’onn has to pull her off some of them. She is short with everyone she talks to and her friends start to take notice of her bad behavior.

When James confronts her with Alex as his backup, she knows something is seriously wrong. She needs to face this problem head on. Except how do you do that when you were spying on your former boss when the problem started?

She flies back to D.C. four nights after she heard Cat with another woman. She isn’t even sure what she is doing, but maybe if she sees Cat again, hopefully alone, it will ease her anger. She gets with a mile of Cat’s house and picks up the steady beat of Cat’s heart without even meaning to. It’s oddly reassuring for Kara to hear it at such a normal pace. 

She slows down and hovers just above Cat’s house when she hears it. Cat clearing her throat and her eyes fall to see the woman she has been dreaming about for months standing there on the balcony looking up at her.

“Well hello Supergirl,” Cat says casually like she half expected the hero to show up tonight.

Kara is totally floored by Cat’s presence on the balcony. In all the nights she has come here she has never seen or talked to Cat. And now, on the night she needs to figure herself out, Cat is standing there in the dark on that damn balcony looking like a goddess. The full moon is shining enough light for Kara and Cat to see one another and Kara lowers herself to float just in front of the balcony railing where Cat is leaning. She looks stunning as always and Kara wonders why she never took a leap of faith and kissed Cat when she had the chance.

“Miss Grant,” she says impassively.

Cat smirks and Kara feels her heart do a backflip against her ribs. “To what do I owe the completely expected pleasure?” Cat asks teasingly. Kara’s eyebrows hike toward her hairline and Cat looks like she is going to burst out laughing. “Oh please Kara, I know you’ve been coming here for months now. Did you really think you were that sneaky?” Her voice is condescending and Kara feels betrayed for some odd reason.

She flies over the railing and lands on the balcony next to Cat. “You know?” Kara asks accusingly. 

“Which part? The fact that you are Kara Danvers or that you come here multiple times a week?” Kara stares blankly at Cat with her jaw dropped. “Yes Kara, I know you are Supergirl. There is no point in denying it, this time I’m sure of it.” Kara attempts to close her mouth, but it falls back open when Cat continues speaking. “As for you coming her all the time, did you really think I wouldn’t notice? I was an investigative journalist for over two decades, Kara.” Her voice has gone back to condescending and Kara feels her anger rising. This is the exact opposite of what she needed this trip to do.

“Okay Cat, I get it. I can’t hide anything from you,” she sasses back. “Why did you wait so long to confront me when I’m here so much?”

Cat looks slightly defeated at that question. “I thought you would get up the courage and come talk to me on your own one of these times. I got tired of waiting though,” she says with finality in her tone. She turns back and leans on the railing again. Kara just stares at her trying to figure out what Cat means by that. “I wanted you to burst in and tell me everything you’ve been wanting to tell me for years, but you never did.”

“If you were waiting for that, why did I hear you with someone else last time I came here?” Kara doesn’t even mean to ask that, but she is dying to know. If Cat really expected her to just confess feelings and identities and possibly love, why was she sleeping with some other girl.

Cat turns to face Kara again. Her brow lifts and the smirk on her face scares Kara a little. “So you did hear that?” Kara doesn’t react. She stands there frozen waiting for Cat to answer her. Cat tilts her head to the side a little. She’s radiating cocky control and Kara doesn’t know why that turns her on so damn much. “I needed to make you jealous somehow, didn’t I?” She winks and Kara snaps.

She scoops Cat up and heaves her over her shoulder. Cat squawks embarrassingly at the sudden lift. Kara carries her into the bedroom and deposits her none-too-gracefully on the bed.

“Are you kidding me, Cat?!?” she yells at the older blonde. Cat looks flustered and shaken. She sits on the bed with her hair tousled and her posture unsure. “You slept with some random woman when you knew I was listening just to make me jealous?”

“I didn’t sleep with her,” Cat says defensively. Kara puts her hands on her hips and looks completely unconvinced by Cat’s words. “I kissed her until I heard you break the sound barrier and then I sent her home. I accomplished exactly what I needed without going further than that,” she explains and Kara knows she is telling the truth. It doesn’t happen often, but Kara can tell when Cat is being completely honest. 

Cat looks so vulnerable and slightly embarrassed sitting on the bed looking up at Kara. Kara stands less than a foot in front of Cat looking down at her. “And what if I didn’t come back?”

“I knew you would. I know you.”

“What if I didn’t come back?” she repeats the question with more bite this time.

Cat pauses for a moment and looks Kara up and down. “I would have gong and found you in National City,” she admits with some sass in her tone. “I couldn’t stand you being mad at me for long,” she says shyly and breaks their eye contact.

Kara smiles. “That’s all I needed to here,” she says quietly. She isn’t nearly as mad as she was before, but she still can’t believe Cat would do something like that. Pretending to sleep with another girl just to make Kara jealous is pretty ridiculous. Cat should have just told her months ago that she felt the same as Kara.

“Undress,” Kara demands and Cat lifts an eyebrow at her. Of course, Cat Grant wouldn’t want to give up control. Kara laughs darkly. “Undress.”

Cat looks a little sheepish as she stands up from the bed. She undresses slowly so Kara can watch everything closely. When she drops the last piece of clothing to the ground she looks at Kara with a challenging eyebrow. Kara knows what Cat is saying right away. She gets undressed slowly as well. Cat’s eyes roam over her taught body as more and more of the suit is removed.

When they are both naked and standing only inches apart, Kara gives Cat a new direction. “Get on the bed on your hands and knees.” Cat looks like she is going to challenge Kara for a moment, but she thinks better of it.

Her former boss climbs onto the bed and gets onto her hands and knees facing Kara. “Good girl,” Kara teases and Cat pretends to hiss at her like a cat. Kara walks up to the edge of the bed and Cat’s head is almost the same height as hers. She kisses Cat then because it’s something she is apparently allowed to do now. She dominates the kiss easily and has Cat whimpering for more when she pulls away. “Later, baby,” she whispers and Cat seems to be giving into the submission role easily. The older blonde simply nods and waits for more direction.

Kara crawls onto the bed and gets on her knees behind Cat. Cat looks over her shoulder at the hero and waits excitedly to see what they are going to do. Kara rakes her eyes over Cat’s body. She has wanted this for so long and now it’s finally here. She needs to take full advantage of this moment and fucking Cat Grant from behind is right up her alley. 

“Are you wet for me, Cat?” she asks and the other woman makes eye contact with her and nods abundantly. She reaches out to feel for herself and sure enough Cat is soaked. The wetness coats the tips of her fingers as she slides them over Cat’s entrance. Cat moans loudly.

“That’s all for you, Kara,” she hisses and Kara smirks. She can work with this.

“Down on you forearms. Rest your head on the bed if you to.” Cat follows Kara’s direction with only slight hesitation and Kara smirks. Who knew Cat Grant was such a slut for subbing? “I’m gonna fuck you now if that’s okay with you,” she half asks half demands and Cat hums in the affirmative to Kara’s words.

Two of Kara’s fingers slip into Cat without resistance. Cat moans and bites her lip at the intrusion. Kara slowly pushes as far as she can into Cat before curling her fingers teasingly. Cat whines and pushes back into Kara’s hand begging for her to keep going. Kara pulls back out at an agonizingly slow pace.

“I was so mad at you,” she husks as she circles Cat’s entrance. She moves to circle Cat’s clit taunting the older woman with barely there touches. Cat whimpers at the loss of Kara’s fingers.

“Kara, please,” she begs and Kara doesn’t intend on stopping her teasing any time soon.

“I was so mad at you,” she repeats as she increases the pressure against Cat’s clit. Cat’s hips buck. “I heard that girl moaning your name and I was so mad at you,” Kara continues and she pushes her fingers into Cat once again. “I could hear you kissing her. I could hear you both breathing heavy and moaning.” She pushes in as far as she can and pulls out again. She doesn’t touch Cat’s clit this time though. She waits. 

“Kara,” Cat says breathlessly and Kara finally moves. She reaches down and grabs Cat’s hair. She holds it tight but not enough to hurt. Cat’s breath hitches.

“If you want me to stop just say so,” Kara makes sure that Cat knows this is at both their discretions. She is mad at Cat, but she doesn’t want to hurt her for real, just for pleasure. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” Cat says vehemently and Kara smiles. Thank goodness.

She pulls Cat up by her hair and Cat’s back meets her front. The skin on skin contact makes them both gasp. They have never been this close before. “You let me hear you with someone else when you knew it would crush me.”

“I thought it would finally get you to make a move and here we are,” Cat explains with a lighthearted tone. “So I think I was right, sweetie.”

The last word is dripping with sickly-sweet haughtiness. Kara wants to put Cat back in her place. She reaches in front of Cat and starts rubbing her clit hard and fast. Cat’s curls into her touch, her breath hitching notably.

“Don’t ever do something like this again,” she hisses. Cat nods willingly before her head falls back onto Kara’s shoulder. Her mouth hangs open as she pants and Kara can’t help but stare at her. “Never again, understood?”

Cat nods again immediately. “There’s no one but you, Kara,” she answers breathlessly and Kara smirks. She kisses Cat deeply. Cat’s hands are on her then. One hand wraps around the back of her head to pull Kara deeper into the kiss and the other lands on Kara’s toned thigh. Cat’s nails dig and scratch at Kara’s skin as she bucks endlessly into Kara’s fingertips. 

Kara can’t take it anymore and pulls back from their kiss. In the blink of an eye Cat is on her back on the bed and Kara is lying next to her. Their bodies are pressed firmly together and Kara’s mouth finds hers again as two fingers bury inside her. She moans into Kara’s mouth. Kara bites Cat’s lips roughly and kisses her deeply again. Their tongues dance and mingle as her fingers bury themselves deep inside Cat over and over again. 

She is done teasing Cat now. All she wants is to see Cat come. She wants so desperately to hear her name fall from Cat’s lips while she writhes with pleasure. Cat’s hand are on her body again and she finds herself moaning too. Cat twists her nipples between her thumb and forefinger as their kissing continues. Cat’s other hand is on the back of Kara’s neck making sure the younger girl never stops kissing her like that. Cat’s hips start following after Kara’s fingers begging for more and she speeds up her thrusts easily.

Cat starts to clench around her fingers and their kisses quickly dissolve when Cat has to pull back to breath. Kara moves swiftly to kiss Cat’s neck and nibble playfully at Cat’s earlobe and pulse point. Kara is barely doing any work as Cat practically fucks herself on Kara’s fingers and Kara doesn’t think she has seen anything hotter.

Cat’s nails claw into Kara’s back as she moans loudly. Kara continues to bury into Cat as far as she can go with every thrust and soon Cat is begging.

“Please don’t stop, Kara. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop…” she says the words on repeat like a prayer to the god that is Kara Zor-El Danvers. 

She slams into Cat one more time and feels Cat’s walls clamp down around her fingers. Cat screams her name as her head pushes back into the mattress. Her shoulders dig into the cushion below as her chest lifts off the bed. Her hips grind down into the soft surface and she tenses completely as her scream tapers off into choked moans. Her body stays taught for a few incredible seconds before in snaps in the opposite direction curling into Kara beside her.

Kara slows her pace down and she brings Cat back down to earth. She doesn’t think she has ever seen something that sexy. Cat starts laughing exhaustedly and Kara smiles brightly.

“Fuck. That was… shit that was good,” Cat stumbles through her words as she hides her face in Kara’s neck. Her body presses into Kara’s and the hero pulls her fingers out to wrap her arms around Cat’s back. She pulls Cat’s body on top of hers and holds her tight. They lie there trying to catch their breath for long minutes. Neither says anything for a long time just basking in their afterglow together. Cat’s face is still burrowed in Kara’s neck when she finally speaks again. “Took you long enough to make me scream, Kiera,” she teases and Kara smacks her ass before they both break down in giggles.


	24. The Sex Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara visit a sex club together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!!!!! Enjoy this last smutty entry. Tomorrow you get nothing but angst and fluff and love.  
> MOLLY

They’ve talked about it a hundred times, but Kara is still terrified. They are walking into the building hand-in-hand and Kara is sure her heart is about to beat right out of her chest. She has never done anything like this, but she is so excited to try something new and daring with Cat by her side.

She is so surprised by the outside of the building. She would never expect it to be a sex club with that exterior. It looks like some warehouse that no one would bother going into. Her eyes flit over everything in the parking lot and around the building trying to see if they give anything away.

Cat must notice her nerves because Kara feels Cat squeezing her hand tightly. She smiles over at her girlfriend.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Cat says softly and pulls Kara to a stop just before they get to the building’s entrance.

“No,” Kara is quick to answer. “No, I want to do this with you.” She smiles brightly and kisses Cat chastely.

“Okay good,” Cat says back with a smile. “If you want to leave at any point, we can. This is completely at our discretion. If either of us feel uncomfortable we will go home,” Cat clarifies the terms they have already gone over many times, but they calm Kara down immensely. She nods firmly and Cat kisses her again. “Let’s go.”

When they walk in they are greeted by a beautiful woman in a professional looking red dress. The lobby of the building makes it seem like they just walked into a law firm and not a sex club. Kara is ridiculously impressed with the subtlety of the place. Only the best for Cat Grant though, she should have known it would be extremely low key. No one will ever know they were here.

They are given a list of the rules and they are walked through everything verbally. They go over everything that is an absolute no and things that require consent prior. They go over every room they have access to and what happens in each. Once they have gone over every possible facet of the club, they sign a few forms and are allowed to roam the premises on their own.

The women at the front desk throws them a wink as they walk back past her and to the main doors. “Have fun, lovelies,” she says in a sultry tone. Kara catches a peek of her six-inch heels behind the counter and they are anything but professional.

They make it past the double doors that lead to the rest of the club and Cat pulls Kara to a stop again. “Are you ready?” she asks sweetly.

“Absolutely,” Kara answers firmly and they venture forward together.

They pass room after room of kinky happenings. In one there is a guy strapped to an X shaped set of boards. He is blindfolded with his arms and legs tied tightly to the boards behind him. Kara isn’t sure what they are doing to him because she and Cat move on so quickly, but a woman in thigh-high leather boots and a corset is circling him menacingly.

In another room about six people are all lying on a large circular couch. Some of them are completely naked while others are still half dressed. All of them are kissing and touching one another with little regard to who they touch. Kara can see hands wandering and mouths all over bodies. There are still other people sitting around the edges of the room watching on. That might be an intriguing room if she was willing to let anyone else touch Cat, but she is definitely not okay with that. Cat is hers and no one else’s.

They finally come to the room they’ve been looking for, the voyeur room. The idea of other people watching them together has always appealed to Kara and she knows that seeing other people together will be just as arousing. 

They scope out the room before going inside. Kara can see that this room is considerably bigger than the others. She realizes it’s so more couples can occupy it at once. This seems like the most popular room so far. Without even going inside, Kara can see a plethora of other couples in many different states of undress. She is excited to see what other kind of people they can interact with inside.

Kara tentatively pulls Cat into the room. Their heads are swiveling trying to take in as much as possible. The first couple that draws Kara's attention is a tall black man with a small redhead. They are both stunningly beautiful and the man's well-developed muscles attract her attention. She tightens her grip on Cat's hand effectively bring them to a stop near the couple. They sit down across from the two and when the man notices them he looks up at Kara. She quirks an eyebrow asking permission for them to watch. He looks both her and Cat over once and nods with a small smile. 

They settle in to watch and Kara is instantly aroused. She never thought being surrounded by people having sex could be so enjoyable. The redhead is straddling her man's lap and their kisses are getting deeper by the second. His shirt is already off and he soon removes hers as well. Kara tears her eyes away to look at Cat and finds the older blonde staring at the couple as well. She slides her hand onto Cat's thigh and grips it tightly. She wants Cat to know they are doing all of this together. 

The only sound filling the room is soft sensual music flowing from well-hidden speakers and the sounds of different lovers. Cat leans over to whisper in Kara's ear. Almost no one in the room is talking and it creates an atmosphere that Cat is clearly unwilling to break.   
"What do you think?" Cat looks briefly into Kara's eyes before she locks onto the couple across from them again. Kara follows her lead and see the girl is now without pants as well. She is just reposition on the man's lap once again and he doesn't hesitate to slip a finger between her folds and rub her clit. She seems to like it and moans softly near his ear. 

"So hot," Kara finally answers Cat, but the redhead hears her too. She looks over her shoulder at both of them and smirks devilishly. 

The redhead starts moving again. She gets off the man's lap and lowers to her knees in front of him. She take off his shorts and brings his hard cock out to play. She draws it into her mouth and starts sucking mildly. The man let's his head lull back and he grunts his appreciation. 

Kara feels Cat's hands on her and she shivers. She is so glad they both decided to wear easy-to-remove clothes today. It makes this whole process a lot easier for them as Cat slides her hand up Kara's bare thigh. Her shorts are hiked up to the top of her thighs and Cat's skirt is riding up as well. Cat's hand continues to slide up her thigh but when she looks at Cat the blonde is still watching the other couple intently. 

Kara's eyes fall back to the redhead on her knees and is surprised to see her taking all of the man's impressive length down her throat. Cat's hand reaches her shorts but they don't stop her. She moves to Kara's waistband and dives in. The redhead slowly moves off the man's hard dick and stands back up. He watched her as she moved to straddle him again. Cat's fingers move through her wet folds and Kara has to hold back a gasp. He holds up his dick positioning it at the redhead's entrance but looks last the girl in his lap to watch Cat. The redhead must hear Kara's quiet gasp because she looks back at the pair of blondes behind her.

Cat seems to take an odd amount of pleasure at being the couple on display now. Instead of keeping what she is doing to Kara hidden, she stands up and makes Kara do the same. She pulls down Kara's shorts and takes off her own skirt. She pushes Kara back down onto the couch and sits beside her. She pushes Kara's thighs so she is spread wide for all to see. Kara moans at the action loving the attention she is getting from both Cat and the other couple. 

Cat positions her fingers at Kara's entrance and looks back up at the redhead. She lifts a brow at the woman as if to say, 'your move' and the redhead winks at both of them. She doesn't break eye contact as she lowers herself onto her partner's cock. He is watching Cat and Kara closely as more and more of him disappears into the woman on his lap. Cat accepts their challenge. She slowly sinks two fingers inside Kara and Kara can't hold back her moan. 

The two couples fuck simultaneously across from one another for long moments. They glance at one another frequently but also pay close attention to their partners and their needs. The man doesn't have to move much as the redhead fucks herself on his member. Meanwhile, Kara's hips buck uncontrollably into Cat's fingers as they continue to ravage her. 

Cat's fingers pound into Kara matching the pace of the couple they are watching. Kara's eyes meet the redhead's as the woman takes a particularly deep thrust and Kara feels herself shiver. The redhead's eyes fall shut as she moans loudly. Kara turns to look at Cat and smiles when Cat is staring back at her. 

"You're beautiful," Cat whispers and Kara has to kiss her. She leans in while Cat continues to fuck her senseless and captures Cat's mouth eagerly. Their tongues slide past one another languidly and Kara moans in the back of her throat. Cat's thumb finds get clit and she knits she is about to be a goner. Cat knows exactly how to touch her. 

They break the kiss when Kara gasps at the pressure Cat is putting on her clit. She feels amazing. Every thrust of Cat's fingers matches a stroke across her clit and she is getting closer to the edge every second. 

She peels get eyes open and sees three sets of eyes on her. Cat and the other couple are watching her closely. The other couple continue fucking harder and faster as they watch Kara getting close. The redhead drops her head back between her shoulders and exhales heavily. Kara thinks she might just be getting close too.

Cat's fingers curling inside her distract her from watching and two hard pumps later she is coming hard. She manages one more brief peek at the others. Cat is staring at her. The redhead is moaning and trying not to scream as she cums aggressively on the man's dick. The man's gaze is flicking back and forth between Kara and his partner smiling wickedly. Kara buries her face into Cat's neck as she climaxes. Her body tightens and shakes with powerful release as she collapses in on herself. Her hips curl into Cat's hand and her shoulders roll forward. She moans and shakes as Cat slowly brings her back down and pulls her fingers out completely. 

She glances over at the redhead and sees her lying exhaustedly against the man's chest. He is stroking her hair and rubbing her back fondly as she regains her strength and Kara smiles. She is happy to see so much love in one room. The man catches her eye and smiles almost shyly and she returns it. As she catches her breath she nuzzles further into Cat. The older woman has wrapped both arms around her holding her close. The hand that wasn't fucking her senseless combs through her hair pleasantly and she hums her satisfaction. 

They all sit like that for a while comforting each other and getting back to normal after powerful orgasms. Eventually the redhead moves from her perch and kneels in front of her man again. She takes his into her mouth and starts to work to get him off too. Kara pulls back from Cat's hold and looks at her lover. 

"Can I get you?" She asks in a whisper. She knows she pretty much has 100% consent from Cat on most things, but she likes to make sure sometimes especially when they try new things. 

"Actually, they just gave me some really great ideas that I want to do now," she answers with a hoarse voice. Kara can't tell if it's from being turned on or not talking for so long but she hopes it's the first one. "Let's go home and use some of our toys."

Kara smirks. "Yeah?"

"Oh completely. Chop, chop," she whispers and Kara is up and dressed instantly. She looks over at their dancing partners and sees the man about to blow his load everywhere. She smiles and nods when he looks up at them. He returns the favor and once Cat's skirt is back on they are on their way. More fun awaits them at home. 

"By the way, we are definitely doing that again," Kara whispers definitively on their way out of the room. 

"You bet your sweet as we are."


	25. SUPERCAT FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat finds a gift on Kara's desk that is clearly for a significant other and loses it in a jealous rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL ENTRY!!!! I hope you all enjoyed these stories. I enjoyed writing every single one for you. It was exhausting and definitely a test for my creativity and my ability to run on very little sleep, but I did it!! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this. Special thanks to those who comment ever and especially those who comment every day. It means the world to hear your feedback. Thanks to anyone who gave me a prompt, they were crazy helpful when trying to come up with enough ideas for this one. Anyway, enough blabbering. Here is your Christmas present friends.  
> Merry Christmas!!   
> Molly

The package shows up at Kara’s desk when the girl is out gallivanting around somewhere. Cat can’t help it. Her impatience and curiosity gets the best of her. She knows there is some pun in there about curiosity and cats, but she ignores it and opens the package right there on Kara’s desk.

She pushes aside the packing peanuts and what she sees makes her heart race. The small box sitting at the bottom is unmistakably jewelry. She gently picks it up and lifts it from the box. She pops open the navy blue velvet box and her breath catches. Her heart stops beating all together when she sees the gorgeous white gold necklace inside. It has one singular diamond on the far edge and hangs from the chain on the opposite arch.

Cat stares at it for longer than she would care to admit. A burning rage flares in her gut and she slams the lid of the box shut. She drops it unceremoniously back into the box on Kara’s desk and storms into her office.

What the fuck? She thought her and Kara were getting closer. She thought something was happening between them. They’ve been dancing around one another for months. She was waiting for the perfect opportunity to make her move, but now it seems she has waited too long. Clearly Kara has moved on. That present is obviously for someone Kara is seeing. Jealously spikes through her like fire.

She slumps down in her office chair and makes a decision. She is done with Kara. She doesn’t need to keep chasing after her assistant like some cliché of a boss. Kara has clearly moved on so it’s time for her to do the same. She just can’t believe this is happening right before Christmas. She sees Kara coming back to her desk and the young blonde sends her an adorable smile that Cat is tempted to match, but she sticks to her guns and looks away from her assistant to her paperwork.  
*******************  
She ignores Kara for the next two days straight. Thursday and Friday are impossibly difficult. She has never been this cold to Kara and that’s saying a lot. Her assistant looks like a kicked puppy 90 percent of the time and she almost breaks every few hours. But an image of that flawless necklace flashes through her mind every time and she is reaffirmed in her anger.

They leave on Friday for a long weekend. Christmas is Monday and CatCo is closed for the holiday. Cat leaves without a word and Kara stares after her forlornly. Cat only catches a brief look at Kara as the doors to her private elevator close. Her heart clenches at the despair on Kara’s face and she regrets her decision for a split second, but it’s too late.  
********************  
She comes into the office on Christmas morning at 8 a.m. Carter is with his father for the day and she would rather not be alone all day in her penthouse thinking too much. She struts into her office and drops her purse roughly into her desk chair. She goes to the bar in the corner of the room. It’s never too early for a drink when you’re alone on Christmas, right? She pours some scotch and goes back to her desk with glass in hand. It’s going to be a long day. She plops down in her seat gracelessly.

Only then does she see the red card propped up on her desk. Her name is written beautifully across the front and she recognizes it as Kara’s hand writing immediately. Her heart starts racing as she sets her glass down and picks up the card. When she lifts it she sees what was holding it upright. The navy blue velvet box is sitting there, pretty as a peach waiting for her.

She gasps and sets the card aside to lift the box instead. She brings it close to her face and holds her breath as she pops open the lid. The necklace she had seen on Kara’s desk is staring back at her. A ridiculously goofy grin spreads over her face and she exhales a sigh of relief. Then she remembers how awful she’s been to Kara over the last few days. She treated Kara worse than she ever has because she though Kara had moved on and the necklace was for her all along. She feels foolish and angry at herself for jumping to conclusions. Maybe curiosity does kill the Cat after all.

She stares at the necklace for several moments longer before setting it aside and picking back up the card. She tears open the envelope. Inside is a card with an adorable kitty tangled in Christmas ribbons. Cat can’t stop the smile because of course Kara got her a kitten card. She is the only person in the world that Cat would let get away with that except Carter.

She opens the card to reveal a handwritten note from Kara.

Cat,  
I’m not sure what I’ve done in the past few days to upset you, but I want you to know that no matter how mad you might be I will always be here for you. I have been trying for months to get up the courage to ask you on a date. I know you feel it to, this thing blossoming between us. I have had feelings for you almost as long as I’ve known you and when I finally felt you returning them I was ecstatic. I never thought I stood a chance with you and then something shifted. We got closer; spending late nights working together, sharing lunches, talking and getting to know each other more and more. I was addicted to your presence and I knew I was a goner. I finally figured out the best way to share my feelings with you and I’m too much of a chicken to even do it in person. I’m in love with you, Cat. I have been for a while and I only hope you will considering letting me take you to dinner. If the answer is no, we can pretend none of this happened. I would never want to let this affect my work for you and I won’t let it change things if you don’t. Anyway, the necklace is for you, something to remind you that you have my heart. Every ounce of it.  
Merry Christmas,   
Kara 

Cat has to wipe tears from her eyes as she finishes reading the words scrawled over the page. Her heart is pounding and her stomach feels like it has flipped over in her body. She lays the card down and stares at it as she catches her breath. How could she treat Kara so badly? All the girl has ever done is help Cat in every way she knows how. She treated Cat normally and got to know her when others only saw her as the Ice Queen of All Media.

She reaches out and lets her fingers trace over the white gold necklace. An idea strikes her then and she has to go. She has to go now. She snatches the necklace from its box and rushes out of the building.  
******************  
Kara is wallowing. She knows she is wallowing. Alex knows it. Maggie knows it. Even Eliza knows it, but she has no idea why. The whole weekend Kara has been stomping around and pouting. She is acting like someone stole her cape and no one knows how to snap her out of it. Alex and Maggie both know she’s been having a rough time with Cat for a few days and they both know about her long standing plan to confess her feelings to Cat this Christmas. Alex is the one that convinced her, with Maggie as back-up, to still leave the note and necklace on Cat’s desk, even if her boss was being an ass.

She flew off at five that morning to make sure that Cat would get the jewelry sometime today. She knows Carter’s schedule and she knows Cat well enough to know that if Carter is with his dad this Christmas, she will be at the office. She wrote the note while sitting at Cat’s desk. She will never tell anyone that, so it will never get back to Cat. She sat there and stared at the office from Cat’s point of view and before she really knew what she was writing, the entire card was filled to the brim with her heartfelt word vomit. She closed the envelope and sealed it with a kiss. She placed the jewelry perfect with the card propped against it and was back by 5:20.

Now she is waiting. She keeps trying to distract herself, but nothing is working. All she can think about is when Cat will stumble upon her gift and her confession. She turns her phone volume on high and waits for Cat to call. She half expects that Cat will find the note and call her just to cuss her out. She is almost sure she has missed her chance already, but better late than never.

She is sitting at the kitchen island watching Maggie and Eliza breeze around the kitchen as they work together to make Christmas dinner. Alex is sitting next to her with a glass of scotch in her hand and Kara glares at her.

“Isn’t is a little early for that?” she asks incredulously.

Alex only stares back at her blankly. “It’s almost nine,” she says sounding bored. “And it’s my first day off in weeks.” She knocks back the rest of her glass. There is a knock at the door.

Kara is glaring at Alex as she stands up to answer the door. “That’s no excuse,” she replies and turns to open the door. She doesn’t even bother to X-ray it since she knows it’s probably Winn. She swings the door open and her heart free falls to her feet.

Cat is staring back at her. Then Cat is launching toward her. She catches her boss perfectly and Cat’s arms wrap tightly around her neck as their lips meet for the first time. The door sits open as Cat presses kiss after kiss into her waiting lips. Neither of them deepens it, happy just to finally be kissing. Kara kisses her back matching the intensity of Cat’s lips against hers.

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” Cat rushes to say between kisses. Kara’s arms wrap tightly around her stomach and their lips continue to meet in rushed kisses. “I’m so sorry.”

Someone clears their throat and only then does Cat realize they aren’t alone. She thought she saw someone else when the door opened, but she saw Kara and that was all she cared about. She stops kissing Kara, but stays in their embrace as she looks around the room. When she sees four sets of eyes staring back at her she finally separates herself from Kara, but not completely. She holds tightly to one of Kara’s hands. She can’t stand to be completely separated from the girl right now.

Winn is standing in the doorway flabbergasted and Kara’s sister is standing in the kitchen with two other women she doesn’t recognize. Kara’s sister, Alex is her name she thinks, is smirking at both of them. The shorter woman with dark curls is trying hard to hide her wide smile, but failing miserably. The final woman in the kitchen looks completely stunned and a little like she wants to leave the room as soon as possible. 

Cat looks at all of them briefly to check their reactions before she starts talking. “I’m sorry,” she says to all of them. “I didn’t realize Kara would have company.”

Kara ignores all of them; her sole focus is on Cat. “Why are you sorry, Cat?” she asks confusedly. She notices the necklace hanging from Cat’s neck then and smiles widely. “You got my gift,” she says shyly and Cat’s free hand automatically goes to the pendant.

“I did,” she smiles. “And that’s why I’m sorry.” Kara still looks confused so Cat clarifies. “I found this on your desk the other day and couldn’t help myself. I opened the package and looked at the necklace. When I saw it I was completely consumed with jealousy. I assumed that you had someone else you were giving it to. I couldn’t stand it and took it out on you unfairly.” Kara looks like she is about to speak when Cat interrupts. “And then I found it on my desk this morning and I felt like such a fool. I treated you so badly these past few days because of this and I was wrong all along.” She reaches out to touch Kara’s cheek. Her thumb grazes over a flawless cheekbone and Kara leans into the touch. “I’m so sorry,” she repeats.

“It’s okay, Cat. I forgive you. If I had seen something like this on your desk, I would have assumed the same thing and been a complete ass.” She squeezes Cat’s hand to confirm she is forgiving her. They are staring deeply into each other’s eyes when Winn breaks their little bubble.

“Wait. You and Miss Grant?!” he practically shrieks.

“Okay that’s it,” Alex starts and storms over to grab Winn. “You’re out of here.” She grabs him by the ear and drags him into Kara’s room. Maggie and Eliza follow closely behind them to give Cat and Kara some privacy.

“Kara,” Cat starts softly and draws Kara’s full attention back to her. She reaches out and takes both Kara’s hands. Kara waits expectantly with bated breath. “I’m in love with you too.” She is finally able to say the words out loud and it feels like a weight has been lifted.

The smile that takes over Kara’s face is the brightest Cat has ever seen. “You are?” Kara asks weakly and laughs happily.

“Very much so,” Cat answers without a second thought and giggles along with Kara.

Kara steps forward and engulfs Cat in a deep kiss. Their lips, teeth, and tongues devour one another and Cat feels herself getting riled up. She suddenly remembers that Kara’s family and friends are hiding out in the other room and pulls away.

“We should probably…” she trails off gesturing to the other room.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Kara agrees instantly. She seems shy all of a sudden and Cat waits for her to get out whatever she wants to say. “Would you like to stay and have dinner with us?” she asks softly. 

“I would love to,” Cat answers so resolutely that all of Kara’s fears are eased. Cat is in this and she is more than ready to dive with her.


	26. Update from the Author

Hey guys! I just wanted to post this here so that anyone that is subscribed to this work will know. I am posting a new 25 Days of SuperCat this year!!! I have made both stories into a series of mine so you can get to it right from here. I have a bunch of new ideas this year that I will be writing and there will be plenty of smut as well. But that doesn't mean that I'm not taking prompts. I am completely open to prompts of any kind so if you've got them, send them my way and I will try to get to all of them. This year I will also be putting a link to my Ko-Fi on the story so if you like what I write and can afford to do so, maybe buy me a coffee :) It would be much appreciated. Anyway, enjoy and I'll see you there!  
Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Molly


End file.
